A Wagtails Rider
by Archangel Igneel
Summary: When Minaka released all 108 Sekirei into the city he thought he had taken everything into account, even the smallest variable. However there is one thing that not even he could have predicted. An Ashikabi that was also...A Kamen Rider!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own neither Sekirei nor Kamen Rider Agito**

"Speaking" hello

_"Thoughts" hello_

**_"Oaths" hello_**

**XXXXXXXX scene change**

* * *

**Now remember this is my first fic so constructive criticism is allowed and Flaming WILL be ignored. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

**XXXXXXXX- (Start)**

Overlooking a city is a giant clock tower standing on its ledge is a man with stark white hair. This man had an air of superiority around him yet that was diminished by what he was wearing, a white business suit, white shoes, white gloves, and to top everything off a bright white cape.

As he gazed out into the city he couldn't help but grin. "There are 108 spirits of the emancipated Sekirei." Bringing a glove covered hand to his glasses he muttered out loud. "Now...Shall we start?" His voice slowly getting louder. "A Renewal...A New Strength...**A MIRACULOUS LOVE STORY!" **

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Lone Streets)**

In one of the more commonly used streets of Tokyo a young man with semi short light brown hair, wearing a black muscle shirt under a white button down and blue jeans, and who appeared to be no older than 20, was walking down the streets with an impassive look on his face.

The young man let out a small sigh as he saw some people who walked by give him strange looks. He knew exactly what they were looking at as he brings his head up revealing his eyes. His right eye was a deep blue that would remind people of the ocean, while his left eye was a vibrant green, the color of the deep forests.

As he looked around he always in one way, shape, or form saw things that represented MBI. '_MBI, MBI, MBI...SERIOUSLY no matter where I look it has that stupid name somwhere on it!' _He ranted to himself._ 'I still need to find somewhere to live... but I need a job first, damn it and I'm almost out of what money I have left after the train, not to mention that I have to come back this evening so I can grab my bike_.'

"Well at least things can't get much worse." He muttered under his breath while finding himself on what was probably a less used street next to a rather small park.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOWWW!" Our mysterious stranger heard from up above. Looking up in surprise he caught a brief glance of brown, red, white, and a pretty face before he felt something slam into him, knocking him onto the concrete.

WHAM!

"Itai..." He mumbled out before before shaking his head and looking up...which he nearly regretted doing as he looked up into white panties. His eyes went wide as he felt a rather large lump develop in his throat.

"As...as I expected," The young woman that was on top of him noted as she slowly shifted her position and got off him, allowing him to scoot back and lean up. "That was too high to jump" She said as she turned around to look at him in surprise.

"Uhhh...are..you okay?" The young man asked her while still sporting a mighty blush as he looked at her and noticed her deep brown hair that was put into a thin ponytail that reached the small of her back, oddly enough while the top of her hair was completely straight a single strand bobbed out from the top, her eyes were an alluring chestnut brown, her choice of clothing was reminiscent of miko style clothes with white and red being the predominant colors while the top and skirt were kept together by a pink sash, her hands were adorned with red fighting gloves, and the last thing that was taken notice of were her...rather large endowments. With his analysis of the young woman who had made a crash landing into him only one thought went through his mind

'_Kawai!' _Catching his stray thought he quickly shook his head to sort his thoughts out while offering her a kind smile. "Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern entering his voice. "That looked like it hurt." He commented as he himself felt the brunt of both the impact from the girl and the subsequent fall to the hard concrete.

"Oh! Thank you sir, you must've caught me." She said as she, similarily studied him, on a business level, but always getting attracted to his two VERY different eyes. The man in front of her froze before he gave a shy smile. "Actually I..."

"Look out!" She suddenly yelled before grabbing him and jumping away, coincidentally shoving his face into her chest, just narrowly dodging a blast of... lightning?

"There's no use running!" A voice suddenly yelled as they both looked up to see two nearly identical women in..._Bondage attire? _The young man thought in shock as his face went red as he finally realized where his face was.

"So why not just fight." Remarked the one in violet attire with a more...noticeable bust standing next to what **must **have been her twin, only in red. After hearing the word "fight" the young man who was in the arms of the woman he "caught" a few minutes ago came to his senses as said woman stood up and got between him and the twins.

"I'm not..." "Okay what the heck is going on, first she falls on me then the next thing I know I'm getting shot at with lightning bolts." The young man interrupted in a calm voice as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Making all three of them look at the young man in surprise.

The one in violet just looked at him with boredom. "This has nothing to do with you, so why don't you be a good boy and get lost." She said, dismissing his question all together.

The young man just looked at her. "Oh I don't think so, I don't really know whats going on or how this started, but," He began as he moved to stand beside the cute girl he 'saved' not a few minutes ago while moving himself into a fighting stance, shifting his body to put his left side forward while he brought his right hand to the middle of his torso, palm facing downwards and extending his left hand in a knife position with his fingers curled. "Two on one's a little unfair don't you think?" He said as a small smirk made it's way to his face.

As the two stood side by side their height difference became apparent as the girl only came up to his chin. "Alright this should even things up a bit." He said while a few thoughts began to run through his head. '_Should I transform? I mean they can shoot lightning for crying out loud...no I promised myself I wouldn't unless it was an emergency.'_

"Who the heck are you?" The one in violet demanded in annoyance, not liking being forced to deal with someone who appeared to be more annoying then anything, while the one in red looked on in curiosity.

"I'm just a passing by wanderer. Though if you want my name it's Ky-""I'm not going to fight yet!" He never got the chance to finish his sentence as the cute girl interrupted as she grabbed his hand and pulled, no scratch that, hauled him away from the twins at high speed. As his feet left the ground the only thought in his mind before it went nearly blank from the speed was. '_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!'_

They didn't get too far before another lighting blast cut off their escape route. "Hold it your not going anywhere!" Shouted the twin wearing violet as the two made moves to chase after the retreating duo.

As the two were drawing closer the girl found that she might not be able to escape the pair. So she set the man that she was hauling down and away from the two so she could get ready to at least defend herself, and maybe find a way to escape. Just as the twins got close and prepared to blast another bolt of lightning, they both suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"W-What is going on here!" Shouted both twins as they srtuggled with the new sensation that was weightlessness. Before either of them could get their wits back and shoot off another bolt, they were flung to the side and landed straight into some nearby bushes.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, though **still** confused as to what happened, the girl once again grabbed the young man by the arms and took off in the opposite direction. All the while not noticing the subtle glow in the young mans eye's that were already beggining to fade as he began to get disoriented from the girls running yet again.

Back at the park the twins managed to get themselves untangled and walk into the middle of the street. "What the heck just happened? One second we're about to fry the girl, and the next we're stuck in mid-air then flung to the side. What do you think it was Hibiki?" The one in violet asked.

"I really don't know Hikari, it was like all of a sudden someone grabbed us and then tossed us aside." Hibiki responded still confused by the turn of events.

"Well whatever, come on lets go!" Hikari stated with full force as she began to resume the chase.

As the two twins made a move in the direction their target went they were stopped by a rather calm and collected voice. "What kind of fight could she put up without an Ashikabi? Is what she's saying." They both froze as a man with silver hair wearing black clothes along with a black face mask came out of a nearby alley way. "If you're still willing to chase her, then I'll be you opponent." The man stated as he shifted into a more ready stance.

Both of the twins gasped in surprise. "Homura, you again?" Hibiki said with annoyance evident in her voice, not being able to believe their luck as they just had to run into this guy.

"Your always getting in the way of our work!" said Hikari rather forcefully.

"A flower's life is short," Homura stated whimsically yet sternly. "You don't want it to end as a bud, do you?" He finished with a more threatening edge. Sighing he added "Really you two are pathetic." Shrugging his shoulders while dissmisivly putting his hands up. "I mean, only going after the unwinged?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Hikari stated heatedly to which Hibiki added more. "Aren't you getting a bit cocky?"

Adopting a more serious face Homura retorted in a calm voice. "Well if you want a fight **THAT **much," Holding up his now ignited hand. "I would be...**Happy** to oblige!"

Now looking nervous Hikari and Hibiki looked at each other then at the fire engulfed hand, it took only a few seconds for them to decide their course of action. They turned tail and ran while shouting out in a 'threatening' manner. "WE'LL REMEMBER THIS HOMURA!"

Lowering his hand while distinguishing the flame Homura looked at the path that the girl and young man ran down. "That Sekirei... I hope she finds her master soon." He muttered before moving to leave. Although he had only one question lingering in his mind. '_Who...or _what _is that man?' _He thought as he had caught the glow in the young mans eyes.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Some Distance Away)**

The pair after fleeing what seemed to be a safe distance land on a vacant bridge, or rather one landed and the other being dragged along for the ride. As the young man sat down the girl regained her breath and turned towards her semi-reluctant compatriot "We should be safe here" She said with certainty. As a moment of silence passed she gave him a low bow offerring a deep apology. "I'm really sorry for getting you involved"

"Hey it's okay, I'm not hurt and as far as I can tell neither are you. There's really no need for you to apologize." He told her while trying to get her to stop bowing.

Collecting herself, her face twisted into one of curiosity. "But, why did I bring you with me? I was the one they were after, but I just grabbed his hand without thinking, why did I do that?" She wondered to herself before realizing something even more important. "AH! I haven't introduced myself." She declared while placing her fist into her palm. "They call me Musubi." The girl, Musubi, told him with a serene smile on her face.

"Uh... I'm Kyle Shirahama, it's nice to meet you." Kyle replied with an uncertain smile on his face '_Well at least I know her name now_.' Another thought entered his mind as he thought back to her dragging him all the way here. _'Her hands...were soft.'_

"Kyle-san thank you again for helping me." Musubi said while again bowing to him.

"Hey I really didn't do too much other than catching you." '_Even though that was an accident!' _He mentally added.

Kyle was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of Musubi swaying a little.

"Hey Musubi are you oka-" His words died on his lips when Musubi started to fall "Musubi!" He declared as he made a move to catch her.

* * *

Outside of a McDonalds Kyle and Musubi sat, Kyle was just sipping on some soda and Musubi was eating two hamburgers at once, alternating between each hand to take a bite. Turned out she was just hungry as she hasn't eaten anything all day.

"You're truly, truly, truly are my savior Kyle-sama! First saving me..and now this!" Musubi sobbed while she looked at him with tears in her eyes and sniffling, looking at him as if he were mankinds savior.

Now feeling embarrassed, Kyle scratched the back of his head. "Hey it's nothing, after all I really didn't do anything. So eat as much as you need to. After all we don't want you fainting again." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yes Sir!" She replied, even giving a small salute.

As Kyle went for another sip a thought popped into his head. "Hey Musubi, why were those two, from before, after you?"

"They are Sekirei and they were after me because, well...it's because I'm an unwinged Sekirei." She told him in a cheerful manner.

"Sekirei? Unwinged?" He reiterated in a confused tone.

Just as she was about to take another bite she thought aloud gaining Kyle's attention "I wish... I wish that someone like you was my Asikabi-sama." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ashi...Kabi...?" Kyle asked in a confused tone not familiar with the term.

Musubi placed both her hands over her heart as she closed her eyes while blushing "Someone precious who I've never seen before." She said in a voice that made his heart melt. "The ones who we guide.." She unknowingly scooted closer to him. "To the ascention." She now placed her hand onto his chest. "The one..who I was born for, who in turn was born...just..for me!" She was now whispering to him with glazed eyes that had a forlorn look in them.

_'What's happening!' _They were both thinking frantically in their mind. Espescially Kyle as this was definatly uncharted territory.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" An amused yet familiar voice spoke. Kyle immediatly froze when he heard that voice, and gasped when he saw the owner.

"No way!" Kyle all but whispered.

"We don't know what happened before, but it won't happen again!" Hikari cried as she and Hibiki began to charge up another bolt.

_'Okay I've just about had enough of these two!'_ Kyle thought angrily before turning to Musubi. "Musubi-chan, get behind me right now!" he said in a no nonsense tone to which Musubi complied to.

"Awww, is the little man going to be a hero? Well we can oblige!" Hikari shouted with ALOT of enthusiasm.

"Okay I've had it with you two!..You say that there's no way thatwhat happened last time will happen again huh? Then what do you say to...**THIS**!" Kyle growled out as his eyes began to glow with an eerie white light.

"What are you trying to d-" Hikari was cut off as both she and her sister were once again lifted into the air then for a repeat performance were flung back a couple of feet.

"Kyle-sa...""C'mon that won't keep them back for long!" Kyle cried out as he dragged Musubi away.

Back at the 'crash' site two **very **pissed off Sekirei got back up "It was **HIM**! He did that to us the first time." Hikari growled with unrestrained anger.

"Wait Hikari, how could a human do that? They're supposed to be weak. Besides I thought only our Ashikabi could do things like that." Hibiki said with some uncertainty.

"I don't know Hibiki, but right now I don't care. After we take care of that girl we can beat some answers out of him." Hikari told her twin.

* * *

"Hah...hah...gah" That was all that could be heard from kyle as he and Musubi stopped in the middle of the ally that they entered. "Hah...Hah...That should do it, we should have lost them. So Musubi are you oka-" As he turned to see how Musubi was doing, he was shocked to see her flushed and breathing even heavier than he was. '_What happened she looks like she just ran a marathon around Tokyo_.' "Hey Musubi, what's wrong?"

"Hah, hah, hah...So Hot." Musubi mumbled. "What's happening Kyle-san?" She said as she leaned on him while losing her balance, accidentally knocking him down to the ground.

"Mu-Musubi-san!" Kyle cried from not only getting knocked down but also having one of his hands on her chest. When he tried to remove his hand Musubi did the last thing he'd expect, she brought up her red gloved hand and pressed it to his, making his hand stay exactly where it was.

"Ky..Kyle-san." Musubi said breathlessly and started to slowly lean forward.

As Musubi continued to lean forward all thoughts were washed out of Kyles head. Except for a few. '_What the heck is happening..and why do I want it to happen?'_

"Found You!" Those were the words that brought Kyle's brain back to reality as he looked behind him and saw the form of Hikari much to his displeasure.

"Just give up." Oh boy headache number two. "You're like mice in a cage." The voice of Hibiki came from the other end.

_'Great they already found us, and they definitely look pissed!' _Kyle thought as he tried to get up, before he noticed Musubi once again coming down to his face. Her own becoming even redder as her breathing became more ragged. "Musubi what are you..."

"Wh...What are they doing?" Hibiki shouted in surprise.

"This is bad, stop them NOW!" Hikari yelled to her sister as she was beginning to have a bad feeling that she _knew_ what was coming next.

"Kyle...Sama. You're the one!" Musubi whispered the last part in a ragged voice, unconciously changing from 'San' to 'Sama', as she brought her face down even closer to his. "My, Ashikabi!" Without giving Kyle any time to react she brought the rest of her face dow to his bringing their lips into a passionate, yet innocent kiss. A kiss that started a reaction as the crest of a wagtail over a yin-yang symbol appeared on her back. From this symbol exploded ten beautiful pink wings with light that enchanted Kyle.

At such a sight Kyle could only mutter. "Bea-Beautiful!" He had never seen such a beautiful sight before, and the word just slipped out of his mouth so naturally. But he had to admit that it perfectly described what he was seeing at this moment.

"Arigatou, Kyle-sama!" Musubi said as she stood up, now ready to fight. "Now let me protect you!" She said full of conviction.

"Che, so what if you found your Ashikabi, your still no match for us! Hibiki, Ikuzo!" Hikari yelled to Hibiki as they once again charge at the pair.

Musubi charged back at Hikari as said Sekirei charged up another bolt of electricity, when Hikari fired the lightning bolt it caused a giant cloud of dust, obscuring everyones view. As the dust cleared it Musubi was no where in sight, it took Hibiki shooting a bolt of lighting above to stop Musubi, who was descending with a fist with Hikari's name on it, from hitting her sister by forcing Musubi to dodge.

As Musubi descended she wore a look of concentration on her face as she analyzed her opponents. '_Okay I'm fighting two Sekirei who can shoot lightning_._ I have to protect Kyle-sama!_' With those thoughts she backed up to Kyle who had gotten back on his feet earlier.

"Musubi are you okay?" Kyle asked with concern. '_What am I doing? Musubi is fighting not one but _two _opponents who can use lightning! To protect me...That's it, screw secrecy I know I promised myself I wouldn't use these powers on anyone, but right now I don't have a choice! Besides I doubt these girls can count as "Normal Humans".' _With that in mind he stepped forward, placing himself in front of Musubi.

"Musubi is fine Kyle-sama, don't worry this will be over soon." Musubi said with complete certainty, though wondering why he was standing between her and the twins.

Kyle just looked at her and smiled. "Your right Musubi, this will be over! Hey S&M Bitches!" That definitely not only got the twins attention and pissed them off further. "I think it's time to show you how outclassed you really are!" Kyle shouted as he threw his left arm to his right side before bringing it back to his left near his chest.

"Oh, is the puny little man actually gonna fi-" For a second time that day Hikari's words died in her throat as she saw a bright golden light form around Kyles' waist, taking a form of a belt was an ornate one, the strap looked like fine brown leather with two black buttons one on each side, and in the middle of the belt was a black jewel with two golden Archs that swirled into the jewel, the belt was also giving out a pulsing sound.

Kyle exhaled a deep breath while slowly extending his arm, with his fingers curled, in front of him before shouting one simple word that would challenge the perception those that saw it would have of the young man.

"**HENSHIN!**"

As soon as the word left his mouth he crossed both his arms in front of him before slamming them down on the buttons causing both a bright light to appear and engulf himslef, and what sounded like an engine revving. The light blinded everyone, and as it died they all got a look at what happened, and they were definatly surprised.

Instead of a brown haired young man reaching 20, there was a being clad in a full black body suit. The torso armor consisted of a golden chestplate with silver sides with a dark black stone over his heart. His shoulder armor was rounded and spiked up at the ends. From the shins down his legs were covered in thin silver armor that looked like combined arrows going down with some on his boots **_/(Think Kamen Rider Blade)/_** with rounded pads on his knees.

His head was covered in a black helmet with a silver stripe running down the middle with a blue jewel, it also had two large red eyes that were framed by two golden horns that extended downward and framed the silver faceplate with gold marks.

All three Sekirei were taken aback by the sudden apearence of this being, though it was Musubi that broke the silence. "K...Kyle-sama?" She hesitatingly questioned the armored figure shocking both the twins at her question. Even more so when the figure nodded.

"Musubi, Ikuzo!" Kyle barked as he charged toward the nearest twin, which just happened to be Hikari.

"Don't act so cocky!" Hikari shouted in rage, finally getting over her initial shock of the transformed Ashikabi, as she blasted yet another bolt of lighting which Kyle dodged with what seemed to be practised ease. He then charged her and gave her a right hook to the face.

"Hikari!" Hibiki shouted out in concern as she tried to run towards her twin. The keyword being tried as Musubi appeared in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Your opponent will be me!" Musubi stated with a smile on her face, this was becoming so much fun!

"Out of my way!" Hibiki growled, not caring that Musubi was in her way as she just wanted to get to her sister.

Musubi and Hibiki charged at eachother exchanging their types of attacks in rapid succesions, trying to best the other. Hibiki sent a lance of lightning at Musubi who dodged it while sending a strong punch at Hibiki who moved to dodge it only to find it was a feint that sent Hibiki right into Musubi's roundhouse kick knocking her back.

On the other end Hikari was sending bolt after bolt of lightning trying to hit her fast moving target only to hit a empty spot every single time which made her even more angry.

"Stand still you stupid jerk!" Hikari all but shouted at the now armored Kyle, becoming even more frustrated as he continued to dance around her blows.

"Now why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?" As he dodged more bolts of lightning before getting close enough to Hikari to plant a kick in her gut that knocked the wind out of her, then giving a sweep kick to knock her off her feet followed by another kick in the gut that sent her flying back...straight towards Hibiki.

As Hikari and Hibiki ended up in the middle of the alley way Musubi rejoined her Ashikabi while smiling brightly. "Okay Musubi I need you to stand back okay?" Kyle asked and Musubi complied.

"I think it's time we finished this!" As soon as he finished that sentence a sound cut through the air.

_SHING!_

Three extra horns appeared from the sides of the bigger horns as Kyle got into another stance. His left foot moved forward, his right and left arms extended out at chest level his palms facing upwards and downwards. As he went into his stance a golden symbol appeared beneath him, which then allowed him to shift stances as he brought left foot back as well as his left hand down to waist level while forming a fist.

As the Hikari and Hibiki regained their senses they looked up just in time to see the glowing symbol under Kyle's feet. They didn't know what the symbol meant, but they could feel the power that was it was emanating. As the enegy was absorbed into his body the twins began to panic, knowing that this could _not_ be a good thing.

"Hikari." Hibiki squeeked.

"Yes, Hibiki?" Hikari squeaked back.

"This is really going to hurt isn't it?" Hikari could only nod.

As the energy travelled from the ground Kyle concentrated all of it into his right hand, which began to shine with a bright light. When the energy was collected Kyle moved with an impressive burst of speed as he suddenly appeared right before the twin Sekirei. "Well wish I could say it's been fun," Pausing as he gave an unseen smirk. "But I'm not one to lie! Bye bye!" With that said he swung hist fist downward to the ground, which as it made contact released all of the condensed energy in one huge blast.

"AHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as they went flying into LEO by the huge burst of energy.

"Ja, Ne!" Kyle shouted to the two airborn girls, until he decided to turn around.

GLOMP!

"KYLE-SAMA, you were amazing!" Musubi practically screamed at the top of her lungs. The thoughts in her head were only of the fact that she found an Ashikabi who could actually fight WITH her. '_OHHH this is going to be so much fun!'_

Barely able to maintain balance Kyle looked down at Musubi while only being able to think '_What the HELL did I just get myself into?' _Since he began to get a feeling that when he finally got his explanation for all this, he was going to get one major headache. '_Add on to the fact I'll have to explain just how I did all that...Ohh this is going to be_ SO _much fun!' _

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well There you go the first ACTUAL chapter of my very first story. Special thanks to my beta Lt. Cmdr. Radner. Well please enjoy and R&R. Oyasumi Nasai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own neither Sekirei nor Kamen Rider Agito**

"Speaking" hello

_'Thoughts' hello_

**_"Oaths" hello_**

_"Dream" hello_

**XXXXXXXX scene change**

**Well here it is the Second Chapter of my first story enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams, Forests, and Landlady's**

**XXXXXXXX- (Dream?)**

_Inside of a forest there was usually only quiet with the occasional sound from an animal or the wind, however the sounds of whispered sobbing was not something normal. "Where am I?" Asked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. 'Why does this place feel familiar...? I'm pretty sure I've never been in a forest like this before, not to mention it sounds like there's a kid in here.' The person who we now can see was Kyle in his regular state of attire. _

_"Help me...somebody, help me.." A voice asked sobbing in loneliness._

_"Okay that's not the least bit creepy." Kyle mumbled as he headed to the direction he heard the voice. As he made his way to the clearing he spotted a very large tree in the center. Although it wasn't the tree he was focusing on, but rather the small child on a branch leaning against the tree crying her eyes out, feeling his more sensitive emotions come to the forefront, he never could stand to see a child cry. As he approached the tree, he started talking in a quiet yet comforting voice. "Hey, are you okay?" The small girl took notice of him as she turned around. As he thought there were tears in her eyes that didn't seem they would be stopping anytime soon as she held an expression of sadness and fear. 'Must be because she can't get down.' Kyle concluded mentally. "Are you crying because you can't come back down? Don't worry I'm right here, nothing bad is going to happen to you...O...Onii-chan promises." As he felt the last few words tighten in his throat as they didn't want to be said. "Come on, I'm right here. I'll definitely catch you." Kyle said with conviction._

_"O…Onii-chan?" The little girl whispered with uncertain hope._

_Seeing her distress he decided to assure her. "Yeah, Onii-chan is here, and he won't let anything happen to you!" He ended with a smile._

_Hearing his voice filled with compassion the child gathered her courage and took a small leap into his waiting arms. As soon he caught her, with little trouble, she put her arms around his neck, still scared of falling. "Hey, hey it's okay. See, I caught you, just like I said I would." He said as he gently puts her down. After doing so he got down on one knee to see if there were any scratches or cuts on her, which gave him time to look at the girl and take in her appearance. She was definitely small, as a child should be, only coming up to his waist. She had long sandy blonde hair that went down to her legs, she was wearing what he thought to be a white sundress that fit her perfectly, finally as he looked at her face he was surprised at what he saw, she had a round face and emerald green eyes. However it wasn't what she looked like that got his attention what he was surprised with was the sheer innocence radiating from her eyes. "So...do you think you can tell me your name?" Kyle asked._

_The little girl stepped back a little bit while bringing up her hands to her face. "Ku-Kusano." Kusano answered in a very meek voice._

_Kyle gave the young child a warm smile "So, it's Ku-chan then." The now dubbed 'Ku-chan'_ _blushed a bit at the new name. "That's a very cute name, for an equally cute girl." This only served to intensify the already big blush on Kusano's face that was accompanied with a small smile. _'_Such an innocent smile.'_ _Kyle thought to himself while placing his hand on her head. Deciding to sate a little of his curiosity Kyle asked Kusano the question on his mind. "Ku-chan, do you think you can tell me why you were crying?"_

_At this Kusano reverted into that scared and lonely little girl he found, and what bugged him was that there was guilt in her eyes. "It…It's Ku's fault!" She sobbed out._

_"What?" Kyle was confused by her sudden declaration._

_"Takami bled a lot..." This caught Kyle's attention right away. "Th…the Onee-san with the big scythe..." Kyle guessed that the 'Onee-san' she was referring to was the one who attacked this Takami, whoever that was. "Trying to stop Ku from being taken away…" _

'_Kidnappers.'_ _Kyle thought with some disgust as he understood what had happened. _

_"Takami said it wasn't the right time yet, bu..but Ku wanted to go outside so bad and was stubborn...!" The more Kusano talked the more Kyle noticed that the forest was becoming blurrier as he felt he was being pulled away. _

_"Ku-chan." Kyle said sympathetically as he tried to reach out a hand to give Kusano some comfort._

_"Save me..." Kusano began reaching out her hand to meet Kyle's. "Please, save me Onii-chan!" Kusano cried out as Kyle felt his body being pulled away and the forest fading._

_Getting worried Kyle tried to grab Kusano's outstretching hand, but whatever was pulling him away was too much for him to resist._

_"Ku-chan? KU-CHAN!" was all he was able to get out before everything faded into darkness._

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (End Dream)**

_"_Ku-chan!" Kyle woke with a start sitting straight up on his futon. Looking around he noticed that he was not in a darkening forest, but a dark room lying on his futon. '_A dream...was it all just a dream?' _Looking at his clock he noticed that it was only 4 am in the morning, heck the sun still hadn't peeked out. _'Well, can't go back to sleep...might as well get up and train for a bit.' _He decided as he got up and walked over to the clothes he took off before he went to bed. As he was about to leave the room he decided to glance back at his still sleeping 'roommate' Musubi as she turned a bit in her sleep.

"Munya...so delicious...Kyle...sama...!" He heard her mumble, more than likely having a dream about him…or food...or maybe both.

Giving her one last caring look. "You get some sleep Musubi-chan, you've earned it." He walked out of his room into the hallway, which seemed to be on the second floor of this place. As he exited the building he looked back and appraised it as it was rather pleasant, in a homey way. Moving to a clearing behind the inn he shifted into his beginning stance, with his body shifted to his right, his left foot forward, right hand at his waist palm up, and left hand in a forward position. Exhaling a deep breath he began his workout, he moved through intricate katas at a very brisk pace, seamlessly switching from one stance to the next. He fought invisible enemies only he could see, lashing out with his right hand in an uppercut before shifting to a flying roundhouse kick, to someone watching him move it would look as if he was dancing. While his body went on autopilot his mind drifted to the events that had led him to this wonderful inn.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX (Flashback to day before)**

_'What have I gotten myself into_?_' _Was the only thought in Kyle's head as he cancled his transformation, with Musubi still latched onto him. "Uhh..Musubi?"

"Yes Kyle-sama?" Musubi looked up to him with loving eyes, as if he was the only thing that mattered.

"Do you think we can go somewhere, and maybe you can tell me what just happened?" Kyle inquired.

Giving him a large smile. "Okay, but can you tell me what you did? I mean it was just so incredible, with that light, then that armor, that symbol, then WHAM BLAM KAPOW!" Musubi ranted with stars in her eyes.

Kyle for the most part just stared at Musubi as she described what he did in _fascinating _detail. "Uhm...sure, I...guess I can tell you." He said with alot of uncertainty as they began walking out of the alley way that had tons of scorch marks from lighting...not to mention a gaping hole in the ground from Kyle's final attack on the S&M twins.

* * *

Finally finding a secluded park they sat down on a bench before Musubi went into her explanation on what Kyle had unwittingly entered. "You see there are 108 Sekirei that have been released into the city, we seek out our destined Ashikabi-sama's and form an eternal bond with them," she started on her explanation with the basics of which she was told of, "After finding them we are to do battle with other Sekirei until only one of us is left."

Her explanation gave Kyle food for thought. _'So this is some battle royale...still, a lot of info is missing from her explanation, like who started all this, what they gain, and what makes an Ashikabi. I doubt Musubi knows. From her explanation she only knows what they told her...at least it's a start.'_ Kyle thought to himself.

"So Kyle-sama, what about you? How did you transform into that..that..Super Form?" Musubi threw her arms out as she, once again, had stars in her eyes from remembering what he did about an hour ago.

_'Su..Super..Form?' _Kyle thought incredulously as he gained a rather large sweat drop at the back of his head. _'Is that what it seemed like to her?' _"Well Musubi, um..I'm not sure what all I can tell you about it, I mean I'm not exactly 100% sure myself. All I can tell you is the fact that I'm a psychic."

"Psychic?" Musubi asked so innocently you could practically see the question mark above her head as she brought her hand up to her chin and tilted her head.

Gaining yet another sweatdrop at the back of his head Kyle decided to explain. "Musubi, a psychic is someone who has special abilities that they can use by focusing their mind. Like telekinesis, premonition, and telepathy," he told her of some the different aspects of the strange abilities of the mind. He expected her to understand what he meant...he was...disappointed.

Looking at Musubi we can see why. "Telekipathy, telepition..premokinesis?" Musubi kept mumbling as her face was contorted into a mask of pure concentration, trying to understand what the words meant.

His eyebrow twitching like crazy Kyle decided to simplify it. "...They mean moving objects with a persons thoughts, reading minds, and seeing the past, present, or future." He said while trying to maintain his composure.

Like a lightbulb being turned on Musubi placed her fist into her palm. "Of course!"

WHAM!

Musubi was confused as she looked at the ground to see a face-faulted Kyle, his legs in the air twitching. Getting back on the bench Kyle tried to finish his story. "As for the transformation...I don't know. It may have something to do with me being a psychic but thats not a real explanation as to what it is. I just know that the belt is summoned by my own will power...Gomen, thats all I know." He finished while his face was impassive.

"Well, how did you get your powers?" Musubi pressed on as she wanted to know everything about her beloved Ashikabi.

"Like I said I don't exactly know, all I can tell you is that they just...appeared one day." Kyle said, though he gained a sad yet pained look in his eyes that, sadly, Musubi missed as she was still trying to comprehend what a psychic was. "Anyway, Musubi, it's getting late and we still need to find somewhere to live for the moment."

"Of course Kyle-sama!" Musubi cheered.

* * *

Though that was easier said then done, since a few contributing factors made it especially difficult for the two to find lodging. The first being Kyle had little money to begin with, not even having enough for an hours stay. The other being that he hasn't even transferred to Tokyo University, the transfer papers from what he was told could take up to a month to finish, so he couldn't claim being a student to recieve a loan that would allow temporary stay. "Ahhh, that's the fifth place we've been to and we still can't get a loan!" A distraught Kyle mumbled to himself.

Seeing her Ashikabi distraught she decided to try and help. "Kyle-sama why don't we try using this to help?" She reached into her pocket taking out what looked to be a black credit card with MBI bolded in white stamped on to it. "The director said to use this if there was any problems concerning money."

Looking at the card Kyle's eyebrow started twitching again. _'She has a credit card?...By the looks of it, a VIP no less...with that we would have no trouble at all finding a place to live...Ah man!' _Though he might come to hate what he was about to say he made his decision. "...Sorry Musubi. That would be a big help, but I was always the type of person who got by on their own skills. I really appreciate the thought...but let's just use it when we have no choice okay Musubi-chan?"

With a confused yet amazed look on her face Musubi agreed to his request as they both continued their search to find an affordable place to live. After going to thirty more locations they finally found themselves back at the park bench they were last at and decided to give up on the home hunt for the night. As Kyle was beginning to think they would have to camp outside for the time being lady fate decided to throw them a curveball in the form of a rainshower.

_'Sure...it's not enough that we can't find a place to live...why not throw in some bad weather as well_._' _Kyle ranted in his head before taking a deep breath. _'Remember follow your heart never let anything overwhelm you. Just never give up.' _Kyle repeated the words that someone told him so long ago.

"I'm sorry Musubi," Kyle mumbled while Musubi looked at him in confusion. "Look at me. I'm just a wanderer. I have no job, no money, heck I can't even get a roof over our heads!" said Kyle as he began to yell in frustration as well as clenching his fists with all his might. "Something like this...being an Ashikabi...it seems like it's too important for someone like me!" he finished as he looked at her with a sad smile on his face while ignoring the stinging sensation of his now bleeding hands. "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Seeing her Ashikbi so depressed Musubi decided to cheer him up. "Kyle-sama..." Musubi said with a beautiful smile, but one that was also filled with sadness as she looked up into the pouring sky. "...There's supposed to be a beautiful moon out tonight." She finished as Kyle looked up at her with confusion.

"I want to show it to you," Musubi said as she took Kyle's bleeding hands into her own smaller hands and gently placed them on her chest. "I want to show you that beautiful sight!" Musubi said as she gazed lovingly at him.

_'She's...Beautiful!' _Kyle couldn't help but think, as he was in awe of Musubi.

"Kyle-sama is very...important to me...he is the one I have been waiting to meet my whole life…even before I knew he existed." Musubi smiled as she felt his hand on her chest clenching it tightly, wanting nothing more than to take away his sadness. "Can you feel it Kyle-sama?" Musubi asked, blushing as she did, and Kyle nodded uncertainly as he was also blushing. "My heart...Just being near Kyle-sama has it beating so fast it feels like it will jump right out of my chest." Musubi said as she let go of his hand to reach up and cup his face. Feeling the pure love she was exuding all he could do was lean into her hand and wrap his hands around hers.

"I really love you Kyle-sama." She said gently as Kyles eyes softened as he looked at her. "Kyle-sama...If you believe...then anything is possible, and if you believe in me..." Musubi began to whisper. "Then one day...through the dark clouds...I will show you..." She began to say even softer as she drew her face to his as he himself began to subconciously hold her tighter. "The way...to the Ascension." As both Musubi's and Kyle's eyes closed while their faces closed the gap into a heartfelt kiss.

Kyle only had one thought in his mind before it went blank. _'Is this what it's like...to be in love?'_

When the kiss ended Musubi's brilliant wings appeared again while she took a few steps back before crossing her arms over her chest. "**_Fist of my contract, break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!" _**Musubi recited before looking at Kyle with a beautiful smile. "We're Going!" Musubi shouted as she grabbed both of Kyle's hands before she started spinning around at high speeds making his eyes go wide.

"Musubi, what the he-!" Kyle was cut off from finishing his sentence as the high speeds caused by the spinning formed a giant torndo that cut through the black storm clouds.

Within the span of only a few seconds the storm clouds were ripped asunder leaving only the clear star filled night sky, and Musubi looked back at Kyle with a happy smile on her face. "Right?" Musubi asked with a blush. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Musubi said although Kyle was dimly aware of the moon as it was behind Musubi. He did however focus more on Musubi who, with the moon behind her, had an etherial if not divine aura around her because of the moon.

Before Kyle could say anything though gravity decided that they had defied it's laws long enough and promptly turned back on. "I'm sorry," Musubi said apologetically causing Kyles eyes to widen in fear. "I didn't think of how to get down." She said as they started to fall.

"Shit!" Kyle cursed under his breath as he pulled Musubi closer to him hoping to protect her. _'Okay I see death, instant death, gory painful death, or possible backlash mixed with some broken bones.' _Noticing an oak tree on the spot they were going to land, funny it wasn't there before. "Always take the lesser of four evils." Kyle muttered as they sped faster towards the tree while taking a slow breath waiting for the right moment.

_'Closer...closer...NOW!' _With that passing thought Kyle's eyes once again glowed white with power as both Musubi and Kyle stopped in the air for a brief 5 seconds before once again plummeting down to the ground below them. _'Ugh..managed to slow our descent a bit...damn, this is still going to cause a few fractures!' _As he pulled Musubi closer to him he twisted his body to an upright landing position while carrying Musubi bridal style. _'Here it comes!' _However just before they landed Kyle caught a glimpse of something...or rather someone. What he saw was a young girl springing from the tree they were about to hit, her arms wide open as if to catch him.

CRASH.

SNAP.

THUMP!

As Kyle hit the tree he bent his legs and landed on a branch which snapped under both his and Musubi's combined weight as he expected. Still he kept his feet frimly planted as they hit the next branch which, while sturdier, made the branch they were standing on shift sideways then snap, causing the two passengers to go flying. _'Crap!' _Kyle thought as he curled around Musubi to protect her from the impact as they spun in the air. Kyle grunted when they hit the grass, and though he managed to slow their descent down it still hurt like hell. After a few rolls Kyle laid out flat with Musubi on top of him, he winced in pain from both his shoulder and ribcage before he gave a sigh of relief as he saw Musubi was unhurt.

"Hey...you okay there Musubi?" He asked as he was more concerned about Musubi then himself.

Musubi looked at him before nodding. "Kyle-sama...you're hurt!" Musubi shouted while he just sat there and grinned before giving a shrug though he winced abit.

_'Damn...can't move my shoulder, probably dislocated it, and...yep a few fractured ribs_.' Kyle thought before giving his surroundings a once over. For one he saw they were in someones backyard as he noticed the medium sized building that was a combonation of a traditional and modern house. Before he could look any further he heard the sound of a shouji opening followed by a voice.

"Oh my, are you two okay?" A woman asked with concern in her voice.

Looking up at the voice Kyle saw a very beautiful woman dressed in a white and purple kimono-hakama combination, much like a Miko, with purple hair and violet eyes filled with concern. Though beneath her calm exterior he sensed a great power inside of her. It reminded him of the saying 'The calm before the storm'. He noticed that he was being unresponsive, snapping back to reality he answered the womans question. "Oh, yeah were okay...though I guess a little help would be appreciated, Miss..."

Realizing that she had not informed them of her name quickly rectified her mistake. "Oh! Excuse me, my name is Asama Miya. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hi my name is Kyle, and this is Musubi nice to meet you too." Kyle returned her greeting giving her a small painfilled smile with Musubi mimicking it, minus the amount of pain.

She motioned them to come into the house. "Please come in. There is some nice hot tea, and we can take a look to see if you need any first aid." Kyle looked hesitent at first but decided what the heck.

"Sorry about all this." Was the only thing Kyle could say as he pulled himself and Musubi up from the cold hard ground.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Local Park)**

At a park a couple blocks away from the inn sat a lone woman on a bench. She had light brown hair that extended to her shoulders. However, the odd thing was the fact that she was only wearing a button down shirt that seemed too big for her. Weirder yet everyone was passing her as if she didn't exist, which by the look on the womans face is what she wanted, to just be left alone. A few more minutes pass by and still no one even makes a move to help her. The woman kept her head down until she started hearing foot steps coming closer to her.

Then just short of her the figure stopped. "This place isn't suited for...one such as yourself." The figure said in a voice that couldn't have belonged to someone over 17.

The woman looked up, revealing something very interesting on her forehead. It was of a bird of some kind flying over a yin-yang magatama...The mark of a Sekirei! As she tilted her head up we see her eyes, they were a beautiful set of light blue as pure as ice. Yet their beauty was diminished by a lack of will to live. "I...have no place to..return..." She stated in a voice devoid of emotion.

The figure just smirked thinking how easy this was going to be. "You're..Rare!" His smirked widened a the slight bit of emotion that formed in her eyes...it was desperation...and longing. He went in for the kill. "I'll take you as well...for my collection..where you will be needed...where you will have a purpose."

With just a slight bit of emotion, even hope, entering her voice all she could ask was one thing. "Ashi...kabi...?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXX-(Izumo Inn)**

The inside of the house was very beautiful, and had a very calm and serene feel to it. Kyle felt very humbled by the fact that Miya was allowing him and Musubi to stay the night. "Are you sure it's alright for us to stay the night? I mean I don't have much money to repay you, not to mention I don't want to impose." He said with some uncertainty.

Miya turned to him with a chilly smile. "My husband never turned away anyone who needed help, and neither will I!" She said with no small amount of finality.

"Besides, looks like your shoulder is in no condition to move about." Remarked an amused voice.

"Ara, Kagari what do you mean?" Miya said with a knowing smile.

Looking at the doorway Kyle saw a young man with silver hair wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. As he suspected from the sound of his voice the man was indeed smiling. "Why don't you take off your shirt so we can see if we can help?"

At that Kyle turned a little unseasy. "Hey it's nothing, just a little scratch is all..." He insisted until he was hit with a combo attack consisting of worried eyes from Musubi, and a...'serene' smile from Miya. Sighing reluctantly, Kyle removed both his white button-down and black muscle shirt revealing his well trimmed and tanned body. All but Kagari gasped. Kyle's right shoulder was turning a deep purple.

"Kyle-sama!" Musubi shouted in concern as she tackled Kyle to the ground. Luckily Kyle manged to shift to his left so he wouldn't land on his right shoulder.

"Oh my! We should get that bandaged quickly, Kagari if you would." Miya politely asked Kagari. Kagari gave a small shrug as he motioned for Kyle to follow when he left the room to get the first aid kit. After Kyle was bandaged up they came back to the dining room which upon entering they were hit by the smell of delicious food. Seeing the food Kyle felt his mouth watering at the delicous sight.

"Miya-san did you make all of this?" Kyle asked with wide eyes never leaving the food.

Miya smiled a bit before bringing her hand over her mouth. "Well, I didn't make all of it by myself, it seems Musubi is quite the little chef herself."

"It was nothing!" Musubi said with her usual cheerfulness. "Kyle-sama let's eat!"

All Kyle could do was nod as he sat himself on Musubi's left before everyone started to dig in to the wonderful smelling food. As they were digging in Kyle was finally starting to relax, despite the pain in his shoulder and ribs...until his relaxation was cut short..in the form of the shouji sliding open revealing a scantily clad girl who looks like she just got up from a nap.

"OIIII, is it dinner time yet?" The girl almost yawned, at the sight of her Kyle's relaxation fell apart as he swallowed wrong and some of the food went down the wrong pipe causing him to cough. "Oh...we have visitors?" She asked in that same sleepy voice.

At the sight of her both Miya and Kagari sighed in annoyance at the barely dressed girl. "Uzume! I always tell you not to leave your room dressed like that, don't I?" Kagari asked/stated.

"Huh...but I'm wearing panties at least!" Uzume said looking almost bored, and with that they got into an argument about appropriate states of dress.

Finally getting his wits back Kyle decided to sate his curiosity about what was going on. "Uhm...excuse me Miya-san?" As he said her name she looked toward him. "I'm sorry for asking so abruptly...but what is this place?...I mean it doesn't seem that you're all family." _'Though those two certainly act like brother and sister...and Miya almost seems like a mother..'_ He thought as both a sad and terrified chill went up and down his spine, as if just thinking that last part was taboo.

Giving a serene yet knowing smile she gave Kyle his answer. "Ah, well you see this place is actually an inn. I'm the landlady and these are our tenants." she told him with what seemed to be enjoyment in her eyes at the sight of Kyles face.

Before even a minute passed Kyle was bowing on all fours to Miya. "PLEASE LET US STAY HERE!" Kyle nearly yelled from his position. "We don't have a place to stay...and even though I don't have much money...nor do I have a job, I will work here and do whatever I need to! So PLEASE!" Kyle begged which surprised Musubi as for even the short time she has known him she knew he had an indomitable will. _'I can't afford to screw this up!' _Kyle thought desperatly.

All Miya could was smile at Kyle. "Raise your head, there's no need to beg. As I stated before, my husband was the type of person to never turn away someone who needed help. You and Musubi-chan are welcome to stay." As she smiled at him, she couldn't help but admire his earnesty.

Kyle smiled brightly at having found a place for him and Musubi to stay. "Thank you so much! I swear you won't regret this decision, I'll find a job as soon as I can and until then I'll do chores to earn my stay!" He finished strongly.

Kyle was so glad that he didn't have the chance to avoid Musubi's glomp attack. "Isn't this great Kyle-sama? We have found a place to live!" Musubi cheered in victory.

Although they both were in good spirits Kagari was concerned. "Miya..Is it okay to let them stay? After all they are..."

"Kagari, if they came here by chance...then I know without a shadow of a doubt, that it was fate that brought them here." Miya stated strongly.

"As long as your certain." Kagari stated as he left the room.

As soon as Kagari left Miya turned back to the 'couple'. "Well lets start with the rules of this inn shall we." Miya stated as the three of them sat around the table. "First the rent is about 5,000 yen a month, that includes meals. Second there is to be absolutly **NO** violence within Izumo House." At that point Miya gained a dark aura around her that gave Kyle the creeps. "Finally the last rule of the house is that there is to be absolutly **NO Non-Marital SEX Within Izumo House**!" Okay if the dark aura was creepy then what Miya was radiating right now was...terrifying…worse she **still** had that serene smile on her face! _'I-is that a-a..hanya face...above her?' _Kyle thought terrified in his mind while on the outside he was sweating bullets. Then just as quickly as it appeared it vanished but that smile...that terrifying yet serene smile was still plastered on her face. "Well, are there any questions?" Miya asked sweetly. Kyle didn't think it was possible to shake his head any faster, all the while Musubi sat there with a cheerful smile on her face.

After the boarding agreement Miya showed them to their room. It was quaint. Not too big but also not too small either. It had a desk for studying, a closet that had a futon big enough to fit two people, along with a blanket and a few pillows. "Okay Musubi, lets go ahead and get some sleep. I'm going to have to wake up early so I can at least _try _to get a job so I can keep this roof over our heads." As Kyle was setting up the futon, blanket, and pillows he had a feeling that something was wrong. The feeling only grew bigger as he heard the tell tale shuffling of clothes being taken off. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn ar...why_ _the hell is it I never follow my own advice?' _He cursed in his head when he began to turn around, and was both happy and annoyed when he saw that Musubi was stripping off her clothes until she was only in her underwear...and those were almost gone as well. "Uhhm...Musubi, what exactly are you doing?" Kyle asked in a strained voice.

Taking a pause from stripping Musubi looked up to Kyle, still keeping that smile on her face as she told him. "Just getting ready for bed Kyle-sama!" She answered so innocently that Kyle was _sure_ that Musubi didn't understand the concepts of modesty.

Trying to keep his thoughts together he tried to get Musubi to change somewhere else. "Musubi... Uhm I think you should do that in the bathroom okay?" He said with a shaky voice.

"Why Kyle-sama?" Musubi asked once again with tha same innocent curiosity in her voice that seemed to always make his heart beat faster.

Still feeling frazzled at the situation at hand Kyle continued to explain. "Musubi...you see...it's just that a man shouldn't see a woman naked unless they are in a relationship." Kyle finished, confident that Musubi would understand the dilema at hand.

"Demo..we are in a relationship Kyle-sama. You are my Ashikabi-sama and I'm you Sekirei." Only to have said confidence shot down like an airplane, as Musubi just kept on smiling at Kyle.

Sighing heavily Kyle continued. "Musubi...please just change in the bathroom, it would make me feel more comfortable."

"Okay Kyle-sama!" Musubi chirped brightly before leaving the room.

As soon as she left Kyle gave a sigh of relief before starting to remove his pants and over-shirt leaving on his short-sleeved black muscle-shirt and black boxers. While he was removing his clothes he felt a jolting pain erupt from his shoulder and ribs. _'Itai!..Forgot that they were still broken...might as well get it over with.' _Kyle thought before placing his left hand on his shoulder. "I just know this is going to cause problems later...I've already used my powers 3 times today," Kyle mumbled to himself as he breathed in deeply preparing himself before exhaling. As soon as he exhaled his eyes for the fourth time that day went from their two different colors to being eclipsed in white light. However this time his eyes weren't the only things to shine. His hand also gained a glow. However, instead of glowing white like his eyes the glow on his hand was more like a blue flame encompasing it's entirety along with his shoulder. _'Damn...this always hurts...even more so since I'm going over my limit on this_._' _Kyle thought as he began breathing heavily. As soon as he was satisfied with his shoulder he moved onto his ribs, the process repeating itself as the flames spread across his broken ribs. _'Almost...done!' _With that the glow in his eyes as well as the blue fire vanished. Just in time to as Musubi came back in not even a minute after he was finished..only now she was wearing a sleeping yukata. _'Landlady-sama probably gave them to her so nothing _'_indecent'_ _happens.' _Kyle thought. "Hey Musubi where did you get that outfit?"

Musubi gave him a bright smile before answering him. "Landlady-sama gave them to me to sleep in for tonight." Musubi said as she sat down next to him.

Kyle had to smile at that. It was like no matter what happened Musubi kept smiling through it...unlike himself. "...Musubi..Sorry!" Musubi looked over at him in confusion. "Earlier...I talked like I was giving up...like a beaten dog...some man I am!" Kyle finished as he let out a self-depreciating chuckle.

Musubi gained a look of understanding. "You mean...from before?" She asked as Kyle nodded only once, not saying anything as he felt too ashamed. He looked up in surprise however when he heard her move, and blushed as he saw that her yukata was slipping a little and she was still moving toward him.

"Musubi?" Kyle asked unertainly as she moved on top of him, her face inching towards his own. "Musu..." He was cut off as Musubi eclipsed his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, a blush on both their faces, though his being somewhat bigger. "..bi..?" He finished as wings of light once again appeared from Musubi driving away the darkness of the night in their brilliance.

"Are you...unhappy?" she asked, worry in her voice. "D-do you...not like..me?" She asked sadly as Kyle's eyes widened, before softening as he reached up with his right hand, gently stroking her face before bringing it back down and gently kissing her.

As they kissed Musubi's wings, which had receded, reappered though brighter..much brighter than they were before. When they seperated Musubi had a gentle smile on her face that easily outshined the ones she gave earlier, before Kyle brought her into a warm hug, her head laying gently on his chest as Kyle whispered gently to her. "Can you hear it Musubi-chan? This heart of mine that beats so fast. This heart that used to beat so only while running for miles...from training from dawn to dusk..." He began to grow passionate. "That used to be..so...lonely from wandering... never finding a home." He began to feel a sadness in his heart as he remembered a time his heart_ did_ have a home, back when he had...no he would not think of it...it was still too painful. "But with you...from one touch...just one kiss...makes it beat faster then it ever did...makes it..makes _me_ feel like I have a home again...that is what I feel whenever I'm with you..yet I don't truly understand it myself." Kyle finished as he looked down at Musubi. "Musubi-chan?" He asked before he heard a light snoring, making his eyes go wide. '_SHE FELL ASLEEP!' _Kyle shouted in his mind before she shifted slightly making him stiffen. _'Well...I guess I left myself open to that one.' _As he pulled the cover over him and Musubi.

_'Still...it's..nice.' _Kyle thought as his eyes started to close. He never noticed the single tear race down Musubi's cheek.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX-(Flashback End)**

_'What a night that was_,_' _Kyle thought as he finished up another kata before going back into his starting position. _'Still...was that really all a dream?...or was it a vision?' _Breaking out of his thoughts he looked around, and he noticed that the occupants were still asleep, at least thats what he thought before he heard the distinctive sound of clapping coming from the poarch. Turning to the sound he saw that his secret audiance was Miya, who was still dressed in her purple and white kimono in fact the only difference was the addition of an apron.

Finished with her applause she moved toward him. "Well, that was extremely well done! I didn't know you practiced martial arts. Can you tell me what style it was? I'm not familiar with the movements." She asked politely while still moving toward him.

Giving a small smile at Miya's curiosity he decided to indulge her, if only a little bit. "It's not surprising you don't know the style that I practice. The style has only a few practitioners, in fact it's on a strict master to apprentice deal from what he told me." As Miya contiued to listen her curiosity grew even more. "Now I bet you want to know the name of the style right?" When he saw her nod he gained a cheshire grin. "Well that...is a secret!" At Miya's pouting look Kyle couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Okay all kidding aside, this style...has no name." At Miya's questioning look he gave a bit more detail. "You see the style itself has no name because the creator, my teacher, didn't want it to have one." Miya gained a look of understanding. "Unlike other styles, this one doesn't teach any special moves what so ever. It's just straight forward punching and kicking...So I guess calling it martial arts is a bit of a stretch."

Miya just giggled. "Well it still seems petty interesting...perhaps you would like a spar?" Miya suggested with a small smile.

Gaining a nervous look Kyle declined her offer. "Uhh, sorry Miya. In truth I would like a spar, but at the moment I don't think it's a good idea." At her questioning look he gave her a little reminder. "Well I _do _have to go find a job today, so I need all the time I can get to prepare because just between you and me...I suck at job interviews!" Kyle finished with a small blush while thinking. _'Besides I have a feeling that fighting you without my powers...would proably be a mistake...espescially after exerting my reserves last night!'_

"Thats fine, though I hope we do get a chance to spar." As she said that she gained a cheshire grin making Kyle more nervous. "I have a feeling that our spar will be...enlightening for the both of us!" With that she made a move to enter the house, making Kyle feel that she knew more about him then she let on. Before sliding the shouji Miya made one final comment. "Oh! Before I forget there is something in the walkway. It seems to be addressed to you."

Looking confused for a moment Kyle made his way to the front walkway to see what Miya was talking about. When he got there he stood there in shock. What he saw were a couple things he _knew _he was forgetting last night. _'Though with what happened...I guess I can't really be surprised.' _As he looked out he saw three things, one was a traveling bag..._his_ traveling bag to be precise. The next thing he saw was a black box that had a piece of paper with his name on it signifying that it was his package. However it was the last object that made his eyes widen. It was a black Suzuki Hayabusa, but not just any Hayabusa...it was _his_ Hayabusa, the one he forgot to pick up the other night. Whats more it had a note on it which read. _"You should be more careful where you leave your things Kyle-kun! You never know who may find it- Sincerely M.B.I. Director Minaka"_. Giving a sigh of both exasperation and contentment Kyle muttered under his breath. "I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted that he sent me my bike."

Making sure his bike wasn't in the middle of the path Kyle headed back inside to catch a little breakfast before the big job hunt. Upon entering the dining room he noted that all the tenants were present for the nice spread of delicous food that was on the table. "Oh Kyle-sama, look at all this food Oya-sama made for us...it's _so _delicious!"

Giving a small smile he politley declined the food for the moment. "Sorry Musubi-chan, but I have to get ready to leave. I'll try to get something on the way out...Miya-san can you make sure that Musubi-chan doesn't scarf everything in sight before I come back down?" he asked teasingly, his smile only getting bigger at Musubi's cry of "Kyle-sama!"

As he went up stares back to his room he adjusted his bag to be more secure while looking at the package inside the box. _'I wonder what they sent me...second question how do they know where I live?'_ After reaching his room he set everything down before unzipping his bag, bringing out a fresh pair of clothes. "Well...at least I won't have to worry about buying new clothes." He mumbled to himself while heading to the bathroom to take a nice long shower, as he did he noted that it was now around 7:00 am, in his mind it gave him at least two more hours before he had to go job hunting.

* * *

Heading back to his room after a nice hot shower, he noticed that his door was open, deciding to investigate to see who might be in his room at the moment. "Hey is anybody i...n..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as he got an eyefull of his Sekirei as she was dressing.

Looking at the door Musubi's eyes brightened. "Kyle-sama!" Musubi cheered as she bounced, in more ways than one, over to Kyle while encircling her arms around him...coincidentally squeezing her more...ahem considerable assets to his chest causing him to blush up a storm.

Shifting quietly and quickly Kyle removed her from his chest, though the blush didn't leave his face at all. "Uhm, Musubi...c-can you please...let me go?...and possibly put something more.." He couldn't finish his sentence as he stuttered, while trying desperatly not to look down. "H-hey...how about I leave the room for a few minutes, and then you can call me back in when you're done putting your clothes on." Suggesting as he finally got untangled from Musubi's surpisingly, yeah right, stong grip.

"Okay Kyle-sama!" Musubi chirped as she began undressing once again.

Feeling the blush coming back in force he nearly shouted. "Wait till I leave!" As he tured around heading out of the room. As he exited the room and leaned against the wall his thoughts drifted back to the whole idea of the Sekirei Plan, which inevitably made his mind drift back to Musubi. What was it about her that made his usual aloof and calm personality fly right out the window, and make him feel...happy..like a piece that was missing finally sliding back into place. _'I can't be feeling this way...it's too soon...so..then why?' _

After sorting his thoughts he heard Musubi calling him back in signifying that she was completely dressed, at least he hoped. When he re-entered the room he saw that Musubi was in her usual white, pink, and red miko outfit smiling as she was sitting on the floor. Giving her a small smile in return, he remembered the package he recieved from MBI. He decided that now would be good a time as any to check it out. "Hey, Musubi-chan." Turning her head she looked at him in question. "I received a package from MBI...do you know what it is?" He asked.

Looking at him in confusion she asked him. "You got a package from the professor?" Looking to the side she saw that there was indeed a black box with MBI in bold white lettering stamped on the side, sitting on his desk. Looking back at him she shook her head signifying that she didn't know what it conatined.

_'Well no better time like the present to find out_._'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed the package and started to open it. When it was finally open both looked inside to see two things, the first was what appeared to be a copy of the clothes Musubi was wearing, the other thing was what appeared to be a cell-phone. It was rounded almost like a hexagon and the color scheme was unique, it was mostly black, but it had gold colored linings. It wasn't very big it seemed to fit in his palm with no trouble when it wasn't open, when it was flipped open it still wasn't very big though it was probably about the same size as his hand, length-wise any way. The top half was almost completely a screen while the bottom half was what you would have seen on any other cell-phone. _'Why would they send me this? It's not like I have any real need for one_._' _he couldn't help but think. As he closed it and set it to the side, the last thing he expected happened.

RING!

RING!

The damn thing started ringing startling both occupants in the room. _'The hell?' _He thought as he hesitantly picked up the phone. He took a brief two seconds to decide what he was going to do before he opened it, having the feeling that he would regret it...Oh boy did he regret it. Upon opening the phone a small image popped up. The image was that of a man...a man who appaently had an _extremely _bad fashion sense. _'The hell? All white clothes, white hair...and...is that a...cape?' _

The man himself had the most annoying smile that Kyle had ever seen. However that annoyance grew as the man started talking. "Ahhh! Congatulations, Congratulations Mister Shirahama Kyle!" The man exclaimed, while Kyle was looking both annoyed and confused...though mostly annoyed he began to hang up on the crazy person. "W-Wait don't hang u...!" He called out as Kyle shut his new phone cutting off what the man was about to say.

"Man, I'm guessing that guy just broke out of a mental institution." He said to himself before asking Musubi a question. "Musubi do you know that guy was?"

Giving a cheerful smile she answered. "Oh! That was the Professor and CEO of MBI, he was the one who came up with the Sekirei Plan!" Musubi answered cheerfully.

As soon as she said that the phone rang again, which he once again answered. Much to Kyle's displeasure it was that same man whom he considered crazy. "You know, you really shouldn't hang up on somone Shirahama-kun. Espescially if they are talking to you. It's considered impolite!" the man said while waving his finger back and forth in a disapproving fashion.

"Okay first off, how do you know my name...secondly who the heck are you?" Kyle all but demanded as all that man continued to do was smile as if he knew something that he didn't.

At the question of who he was the mans eyebrow only twitched. "My, my, my. Don't you at least read the papers?" He sighed and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Why I am the one. The Only. Hiroto Minaka!" He finished grandly.

If a cricket was even in the room, even it would be silent.

"Okay Mister Crazy Person...goodbye!" Kyle said as he tried to hang up again

"No wait not again!" He shouted in misery. Fortunately for Minaka but unfortunately for Kyle, Musubi intervened at the last second before Kyle hung up.

"Ah! Professor, how are you doing today?" Musubi inquired innocently bringing Minaka's attention to herself.

Looking at Musubi with something akin to glee in his eyes as he addressed Musubi. "Ohh, number 88, Musubi-kun, are you doing well?" He asked, and when he saw her nod he only seemed to get happier before he shifted his attention to Kyle. "Now you! How can you not know my face, even a wandering transfer student such as yourself should know of me and my brilliance!" He shouted once again making Kyle's already large headache grow.

With a small look of surprise he decided to get some answers. "How do you know I'm a wanderer...and on top of that how about answering my first question on how you know who I am!" Kyle asked again trying to get some answers out of this man who seemed to speak in circles.

Gaining a smug look that just exuted superiority the man spoke. "HAHAHAHAHA! There is NOTHING in this entire world that I do not know!" He spoke as he even took a stance as if to decree his superiority. "However, setting that aside, seeing as how I didn't get a chance to congatulate you when the winging happened. I now officially welcome you, Shirihama Kyle, to the Sekirei Game!" he finished as he took another breath to start. "Now I'm sure that Musubi-kun has told you the basics of the game, but allow me to clarify some things for you. There are 108 freed Sekirei that shall fight and fight and fight until there is only one. The Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei shall be given the chance to ascend. If they accept they shall hold the fate of the world in their hands. Now here's the flip side," He took a moment to pause to collect his thoughts his words coming out surprisingly serious. "Since you know about the plan, you now have a resonsibility to keep it a secret."

At this Kyle gained a defiant look in his eyes. "Alright, so what if I don't keep this whole game a secret? What if I decide to tell?" Kyle asked with some curiosity.

His question as well as his defiant look made Minaka gain a devious grin. "In the event that of an information leak our MBI will retaliate with all our forces and abilities against the one who caused the leak. So I would definatly advise against doing anything...stupid." Minaka finished on a vague note. In response Kyle gave Minaka a rebellious look as if daring Minaka to do something. Minaka could only grin. _'This man...is very strange. He'll defin_en_tly keep this game ineresting...though it is a little disconserting on how little information we have on him.' _Minaka thought as his eyes took a serious light for only a second or so. "Well I'm busy right now so I'll have to bid you adieu. Also take good care of our Musubi. Goodbye Musubi-kun and good luck!"

"Bye Professor. Thank you very much!" Musubi said as she waved goodbye to Minaka before Kyle closed his phone.

_'That man...he's definently someone to be wary of...although he doesn't seem to know about what I am or what I can do...thank goodness for small favors.' _As Kyle finished this thought he felt his hands being enveloped by Musubi's.

"Kyle-sama, as I already told you I will fight with all I am for you, and I'll definatly stay alive and win so that we may ascend and always be together," Musubi said barely above a whisper a she brought Kyle's hands to her face and rubbed them against her cheek.

As he looked at Musubi he couldn't help but succumb to the warmth that was entering his heart. _'Again..this warm feeling, all because of her. Because of Musubi. From here on, I don't know what the future has in store, but with Musubi…' _He let that train of thought conclude on it's own as he stared at Musubi. Knowing that he had to get moving he made his descision, but not without a ton of resistance he spoke. "Musubi, I'm sorry but I need to get going. Remember I still need to get a job so we can stay here." As he said this Musubi gained a slighly sad expression, but nodded silently. Deciding to cheer her up he spoke again. "Hey Musubi, how about after I get back we have a little spar." At the idea of sparring with her Ashikabi Musubi's attitude brightened considerably as she nodded with sheer enthusiasm.

After grabbing some fruit on his way out and with a goodbye/goodluck from Miya and Musubi, Kyle strapped on his helmet and climbed onto his bike. With a roar the bike came to life and he took off in search of a job to keep the roof over his and Musubi's heads with only one passing thought in his head. _'Musubi...I swear, I'll keep you safe!...No matter what.'_

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well After about 3 months here is the second chapter of A Wagtails Rider, and I would just like to thank you all for being so patient. Well as always please read and review, oh, and before I forget alot of people have been asking me if I'll just be sticking to the stories Sekirei or if I'll add in new ones. If you want me to add in different Sekirei to Kyles team please e-mail me your idea for one including her name, number, and a desription of her power and appearance and I'll see what I can do. As I said before I'm open to comments and suggestions yo make this story better. Well that all for now, This is Archangel Igneel saying; Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own neither Sekirei nor Kamen Rider Agito**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Oaths" _**

_"Dream/Visions" _

**AU: Part 1: Hey guys finally back with a new chapter!**

**Something I want to inform you guys of if your curious, First off: Yes Minato will be making an appearance in this story, only not as wimpy.**

**Second: I have the list of Sekirei for both Kyle and Minato**

**Kyle: Musubi/Yume, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Akitsu**

**Minato: Hikari, Hibiki, Kazehana, Homura**

**Those are the lists however as it is only chapter three I can be flexible with this. If anyone has their own ideas of pairings that you might think would work better or any Ideas for OC Sekirei's, please let me know and tell me WHY they would work.**

**Well, enough of my Babbling! **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discoveries and Battles in a Forest**

**XXXXXXXX- (Start)**

In a small clearing of what seemed to be a forest, a small light was glowing. This glow was centered around the figure of what appears to be a young girl who looked to be no older than seven at the earliest and ten years at the most. She had long sandy blonde hair that went down to her legs, and was wearing what looked to be a white sundress that fit her perfectly. Finally, she had a cute, round face. She was curled into a ball and appeared to be asleep. As she slept she had only these thoughts as the sound of her heart beating was the only sound that was in this quiet setting.

'_My chest…my heart it's…beating_.'

Ba-bump!

'_He's close!_'

Ba-bump!

_'Kusano's...Oniichan...'_

Ba-bump!

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Construction Site)**

Kyle sighed as his job hunting continued with very little success. He had parked his bike a few blocks back and was now searching on foot, his hands tucked into his pockets. "Damn…" He grumbled. He had been close to giving up a few times after several rejections but then he remembered who he was doing this for. "This is for Musubi you idiot, remember that."

Kyle noticed a construction site. More specifically the help sign posted on the fence surrounding the site. It was a well known fact places like this were always looking for new help. The faster construction was done, the better it was for them. Sure, it didn't pay very much but it was work and Kyle liked to work with his hands. "Well, now's not the time to be picky." He told himself.

It had been pretty simple. The foreman asked very little and just inquired if Kyle had the strength and dedication to work at the site. That was all the man needed to hear, but he did warn Kyle he'd be fired if he slacked off and caused their work to go behind schedule. The building needed to be finished within half a year. Kyle didn't argue and started work that very moment. He got on his hardhat and was ready for work.

As the hours passed, and Kyle worked, he thought about the oddness that had happened in his life. First it was the manifestation of his powers, then the armor, and now he had a Sekirei who was an incredibly beautiful, yet naïve, young woman who loved him unconditionally. It filled his heart with warmth. After he gained his supernatural abilities, he never thought anyone would love him and would only consider him a freak.

_FWEEE…!_

Hearing the whistle blow signaling that it was break time, Kyle sat down on a steel beam with a bento that Miya had given him when he left earlier...for the second time. The first time he realized that he'd forgotten his bento at the inn and had to make a U-turn to reclaim his lunch. As he suspected Miya was at the front door holding his forgotten bento in front of her, as well as that same knowing smile from earlier. When he reclaimed the bento, Miya chastised him for forgetting it, making Kyle feel like a toddler being scolded by his mother...and yet again that cold chilling tingle ran down his spine.

Pushing aside those thoughts Kyle opened his bento and looked at the food that was inside. What he saw and smelt made him feel as though he was in heaven, heck there WERE even some tears going down his eyes. In the bento was perfectly shaped onigiri, glazed sashimi, vegetables, a few egg cakes, and perfectly cooked tempura. Putting his hands in a prayer Kyle muttered, "Praise the great chef that is Miya...praise her!" (A/N: Didn't know what exactly was in Minato's lunch, had to improvise)

Before he could even take his first bite however, he sensed someone watching him. He looked to his left and saw someone staring at his lunch. "Um…excuse me?" Kyle asked kindly yet awkwardly as the man drooled a bit, never-blinking as he saw Kyle's food. '_If this bastard thinks that_-' Kyle's train of thought was brought to a halt when the man's stomach growled.

"Hi there." The man said with a wide grin and Kyle sighed.

"Hi…" Kyle said as his left hand twitched.

"My name's Seo. I'm looking forward to working with you." The man said and Kyle nodded while he remembered what he had heard about this person

'_The guy who's always late, and does barely any work_.' This was the person that the chief always ranted about during his interview.

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted as Seo's stomach started rumbling again. Kyle began moving his lunch in different directions, Seo's eyes never, and I mean never, leaving it, making it very clear what he wanted if his growling stomach or drooling mouth hadn't already told him. "You do not take any more than a quarter or I break both your hands." Kyle warned and the man nodded.

"Thanks." He said and Kyle tilted the box towards him.

"No problem Seo-san." Kyle said as Seo grabbed an onigiri, and Kyle an egg cake.

As they sat in a comfortable silence eventually a conversation started. "So you're new in town and needed a job for the time being?" Seo asked as he started off their friendly conversation.

"Yeah, I need the money for the inn I'm staying at. Not to mention I'm waiting for my transcripts to get here from my old school so I can begin my studies at Tokyo University." Kyle replied as he finished off another egg cake savoring the delicious slice of heaven that had entered his mouth.

Seo smiled as he eyed another onigiri. "So you're a transfer student, eh? Well isn't that a surprise, and here I thought you were a ronin." Seo gave a small chuckle "Heh serves me right for just assuming."

As their conversation diminished Seo began to reach for another piece of Kyle's lunch, going over the limit Kyle had set before he began eating. Luckily for Seo, his hands were spared being utterly broken in the form of an oddly familiar purple thunderbolt striking him in his back.

"AhhAAHHahahahAhh!" Seo shouted as he was more than likely being pumped with 10,000 volts of electricity. As Kyle watched, with some satisfaction I may add, as Seo was being roasted with the occasional view of his skeleton, he heard the voice of someone he knew he's seen before but couldn't remember. However before he could place a face to the voice, a loud yell interrupted his thoughts.

"SEO, YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!-?-!-?-!" A very loud, and very pissed off voice rang off in the air.

All Seo did was hold the back of his head and laugh nervously. "Ah, Hikari...what are you doing here?"

Hikari just growled at the laid back man. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? You're taking other peoples food! We've told you to STOP. DOING. THAT!" Hikari continued to rant out. Apparently she had a lot of pent up frustrations with this guy. She then turned to Kyle while giving him a deep bow. "I'm so sorry that this waste of space was bothering you, sir!"

Kyle only nodded. "Hey it's fine, actually it was a good thing you came otherwise I would have probably broke his hand." he said politely.

"All the same we're sor-...YOU!" Hikari's attitude did a straight 180 as she went from kind and sincere to extremely pissed off. She shouted, pointing at Kyle. "The Ashikabi of that exorcist Sekirei!"

After a look of confusion passed over his face Kyle managed to remember exactly who it was that he was talking to despite the both of them wearing what looked like aprons/maid outfits. "Wha...You're that S&M girl!" Kyle shot straight up in case he had to defend himself...only to forget that he had his lunch on his lap, coincidentally spilling its contents on the ground. For an entire minute no one said a single word. Then Kyle was on his hands and knees grieving the loss of his little slice of heaven that Miya had given him.

Seo seeing an opportunity to seize control of the situation and possibly get out of a painful punishment started chastising Hikari. "Hey hey Hikari, just because you got angry doesn't give you the right to destroy the young man's lunch."

"H…Hey! Don't try to pin this on me! You're the one who was stealing the guy's lunch!" Of course Seo's 'brilliant' plan backfired on him and only made Hikari even angrier.

Hibiki ever being the kinder of the two walked up to Kyle. "Um...we brought some bread if you want some." She said as she held up her bag to him.

All Kyle did was lift his face, which had tears streaming from his eyes, and he only whispered. "You're a good person!" Though, this sweet little moment was ruined due to the rather large argument on the side.

"I couldn't help myself! His food was just too delicious! Besides I was really hungry!" Seo whined as he tried to get out of whatever punishment Hikari might try and give him.

Though this seemed to only serve to make Hikari angrier, if that was possible. "You're ALWAYS HUNGRY! Honestly, I have no idea why our Ashikabi-sama puts up with you!" This seemed to break Kyle out of his funk as he returned his attention to the arguing duo.

"Ashikabi…? Wait _he's_ not your master?" Kyle asked confused. He had thought Seo was the twins' Ashikabi.

At that question both Hikari and Hibiki looked absolutely disgusted at the mere thought. "WHAT ON EARTH WOULD GIVE YOU THE IDEA THAT THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE WOULD BE OUR ASHIKABI-SAMA!-?" Hikari yelled at the top of her lungs.

At that point Kyle looked sheepish and all he could say was. "Well...I thought that since you two were here…and you brought some food...well...I thought...yeah…" Kyle finished lamely.

Realizing that he had a sound reason, even if it was a bit flimsy, for his question Hibiki decided to give Kyle an explanation. "No this...'person' is not our Ashikabi. He only lives with our Ashikabi because our master is too nice of a person to leave anyone homeless."

At that point Hikari interjected. "Lives with us...Hah! That would imply that he does his fair share. No, he's more of a freeloader who is taking advantage of our master's kindness to feed his own belly. I mean, look at him! He's not even doing his job, and yet our master is working not one but two jobs just too keep us all fed!" Hikari all but yelled. "Even with us helping him we barely have enough to fill everyone's stomachs with this freeloader!"

Kyle only blinked. By all means Seo seemed like someone who was content to let someone do all the work and reap their benefits. This however made him wonder what the twins' Ashikabi was like. By seeing how protective they were of him, he must be a good guy...and maybe a bit of a pushover. However, before he could ask he was once again interrupted, this time by the sound of helicopters flying overhead.

"Heh, a copter from MBI, eh? Che, don't they ever get sick of flying over here day after day?" Seo grumbled in annoyance before looking over at Kyle. "Hey if you're an Ashikabi are you after that too?" Seo asked.

Kyle merely looked confused at the question. "What do you mean by 'that'? What are you talking about?"

Now it was Seo who looked confused. "You mean you don't know?" Seeing Kyle shrug Seo continued. "According to a rumor it's in there! The Sekirei they call…the 'Green Girl'!" Seo finished dramatically.

"Green girl...?" Kyle mumbled to himself before a thought entered his head '_Could they mean...Ku-chan?_' Becoming more stern, Kyle faced Seo. "Where are these rumors from?"

Seo simply wagged his finger. "Sorry, that's a Se-cr-et!"(Think a failed impersonation of Xellos from Slayers)

**FWEEE…!**

**FWEEE…!**

Before Kyle could ask again the final whistle rang, signifying that the day's work was done. Looking over at his co-workers he had only one question on his mind. "Is something going on? It's only two o'clock."

The middle aged man only looked at Kyle before replying. "It's about the plants over at the botanical garden. They're overgrowing their bounds. MBI's moving in, said that they'll take care of the problem tonight."

This caused some alarms to go off in Kyle's head. _'They're_ _clearing out 500 meters away from the construction site? What's MBI up to?'_ Certain visions of a ridiculous man dressed in all white came to his mind. When he turned to talk to Seo he found that both he and the twins were nowhere to be seen. "Wha…I just turned away for a few seconds and they're already gone?" Kyle muttered under his breath. Taking one more look at the spot that they were standing Kyle turned around and headed off to find his bike already having enough on his plate at the moment.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Izumo Inn)**

"You mean the overgrown botanical gardens?" Kagari asked, talking on his phone, while also watching a news broadcast of the same area.

"Yes." A voice that was definitely feminine replied.

Kagari shifted his view over to his television. "Speaking of which, I'm watching a broadcast of it right now," He said while his face gained a more menacing look. "What's that bastard Minaka up to now?"

Gaining the same distaste in her own voice the caller answered. "I'm sorry...I couldn't stop the idiot. He was too enthralled in his dream world to hear anything I had to say." She took a deep breath, before sighing. "I was hoping that maybe you could lessen the damage of the idiot's newest plan."

"What do you mean 'lessen the damage' Takami?" Kagari asked the now identified Takami.

Adding some anger to the disgust already in her voice Takami replied, "Minaka is letting the other Ashikabi know! It's going to become a veritable battlefield with how many of them will be showing up." Letting out another frustrated sigh Takami continued. "Minaka sent out a text message letting all the Ashikabi know that there is an un-winged Sekirei in the gardens, and stated that it was a "first come first served" deal." When she didn't hear a reply she was confused. "Hello...Kagari...? You still there, Kagari?"

Sometime during Takami's rant Kagari ended up on the floor standing on his hands and knees, as a dark, depressed aura surrounded him. Barely getting the phone up to his ears Kagari finally gave a reply, "I…I'll keep watch...every day, to make sure nothing happens." Finally regaining his strength he stood back up. "What about the efforts of a barricade being placed at the entrance?" Kagari asked, wanting to know what kind of 'help' he would be getting.

"I'm doing all I can on my end, but at the moment I can only place two security guards to keep civilians out." Pausing to collect her thoughts Takami had one more thing to say. "Right now I can only entrust this job to you Kagari, so please...Protect that child!"

"You got it...and tell Minaka that one day...I'll kill him myself!" He answered in a monotone voice. After his reply Takami hung up. Closing his phone Kagari took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket while walking to the door. Fishing out one of the cancer sticks, he placed it in his mouth before muttering. "Minaka...you bastard! Well then I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson..." Bringing his index and middle finger to his mouth before stopping just short of the cigarette, Kagari whispered darkly. "About playing with fire!" before his two fingers ignited a flame.

* * *

"HAAAH! That was a delicious meal, Landlady-sama!" Musubi exclaimed in appreciation of what appeared to be the leftovers of a delicious lunch.

All Miya did was smile at the excitable Sekirei. "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, Musubi-chan!" When she opened her eyes she saw Musubi squirming in her seat, as if worried about something. "The bathrooms down the hall and to the left if you were wondering." Miya suggested helpfully.

Realizing what her squirming must seem like Musubi just shook her head. "N-No, No. Nothing like that it's just..." Musubi then got a faraway look in her eyes before she continued. "When Kyle-sama left...my heart began to beat even faster for some reason." She then brought her hand up to her chest and over her heart. "This has never happened to me before."

Before Miya could give a reply, both she and Musubi heard the tell tale sound of a familiar motorcycle engine approaching. After a minute or so the engine stopped, and from the sounds of it, the bike had stopped right in front of the Izumo Inn. Her face shining with unbridled joy, Musubi jumped to her feet before running to the front door while shouting out a familiar phrase. "KYLE-SAMA!" Again Miya could only give a small knowing smile, thinking about the mysterious man who had taken up residence in her Inn.

* * *

After turning off the engine to his bike, Kyle got off the and started to wheel it to a shed that was conveniently placed behind the inn. According to Miya her husband was building it and hoping to make it into a tool shed. However, since he died it had been left unfinished, so with permission from Miya he was allowed to store his bike there when he wasn't using it so it wouldn't get in the way of the entrance.

As Kyle closed the door to the shed his thoughts drifted back to his conversation he had with Seo and the twin Sekirei earlier that day. More specifically his mind drifted to the part of the conversation about the 'Green Girl'. '_Could it really be Ku-chan in there?_' Kyle kept thinking of the possibility of the identity of the Green Girl until he reached the door.

A second before he could even touch the door knob the door itself swung wide open. The last thing Kyle remembered before hitting the cold ground was a flash of color and and a very loud squeal that sounded vaguely like 'KYLE-SAMA!' After shaking the spinning stars from his eyes he focused on the rather large object that had taken residence on his chest. The 'large object' in question turned out to be Musubi who was now clinging to him as if he was a life preserver.

Before he was able to address Musubi, Kyle sensed an...ominous presence right in front of him. Looking up he saw Miya standing there with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Speaking in a voice so sweet that it didn't seem that it could even be able to melt chocolate she addressed both Kyle and Mususbi. "Ara, ara! What exactly are you doing out here on the porch, Kyle-san?" Miya giggled while brining up her hand o cover her mouth.

Wondering what she meant Kyle looked down to Musubi to find out exactly what Miya could be so angry about. He found the answer to his question rather...easily. It seems that when Musubi plowed into him he instinctively grabbed onto her to make sure she didn't get hurt as they fell. The fall wasn't the problem; the problem was where his hands grabbed during the fall. Much to Kyle's distress and Miya's...annoyance; it seems that Kyle's hands had grabbed onto Musubi's...ahem, backside.

Kyle's eyes widened in horror as he brought his face back up to Miya to try to explain the situation and calm the enraged demon named Miya. Sadly he never got the chance. "Kyle-san, you haven't forgotten that inappropriate behavior between a man and a woman are forbidden in the Izumo Inn, unless they are married, have You?" Then out of nowhere the demon face that had appeared the night before made its encore appearance right in front of him.

Shaking his head so fast that his head might pop off, Kyle started uttering apologies to appease the terrifying demon in front of him.

After getting his thoughts back together, Kyle got back on his feet and helped Musubi stand up before they both headed inside. As they reached the commons area of the Izumo Inn, Kyle saw that both Uzume and Kagari were sitting down around the table munching on some snacks.

With both Musubi and Kyle coming into the room both the tenants notice their presence, the first being Uzume.

"Hey bro, how's the heavy lifting going for ya?" Uzume asked with a playful smile on her lips. "Hope it wasn't too~ hard for you."

Before Kyle could make any form of rebuttal, Kagari added in his two cents. "Oi Uzume, lay off the man will you? I'm sure he's good to go, after all he doesn't look too winded for a job with heavy lifting involved." Kagari said while reading what looked to be like the newspaper, while ignoring Uzume who was sticking her tongue out at him.

Shaking his head Kyle merely smiled at their antics. _'Honestly, they act more like siblings than either of them would _EVER_ admit.' _After that thought Kyle sat down and grabbed himself a cracker. Musubi joined him, but first asked Kyle a question.

"So Kyle-sama, are we going to spar?" Musubi asked as she wiggled in her seat, excited at the thought of sparring with her Ashikabi. "You promised we would after you got back from work! So can we?" She asked with so much excitement that she was no longer sitting down but on her feet again. Only now she was shivering with what Kyle could guess was anticipation.

Kyle looked up at Musubi with a confused look on his face at her question. "Spar? What are you talking about Musu-...Oh yeah!" Kyle then remembered his promise to Musubi shortly after he came back to grab his forgotten lunch. He was in such a hurry that he barely acknowledged the question for the spar. He was about to tell Musubi that today wouldn't be good till a thought entered his mind.

As he thought about it Kyle realized that he didn't really know that much about how strong Musubi was or how well she could fight. A spar might be just the thing he needs to get a general idea of not only how strong Musubi was, but to see the gap in strength that Sekirei have with humans...well, regular humans at least. Getting his focus back on Musubi, Kyle answered her. "In a few minutes okay Musubi-chan?"

Shouting in joy Musubi latched on to Kyle with all her might, which surprisingly was alot! Kyle could swear he heard, and felt, a few bones pop.

Looking skeptical Uzume decided to voice her thoughts. "A spar? You promised Musubi a spar?" Uzume asked incredulously. "Uh bro, not to be the party pooper but you're just a human. Sekirei are stronger than humans by who knows how much." Uzume gained an almost sad look. "Not only that but Sekirei and Ashikabi should _never fight_!" Uzume finished with a tone of absolution.

Kyle merely stared at her before giving his reply. "Uzume, it's just a spar. It's not going to escalate into a death match, ok?" He shook his head. "Besides, I don't doubt she's stronger than me." '_When I'm not using my powers at least.' _Kyle added as an afterthought. "I just want to see just how much stronger than me she is."

Still having a worried look on her face Uzume nodded, before going back to her snacks.

Of course, his thoughts went back to what Seo had told him. The Green Girl was in the botanical gardens. If it was Kuu-chan then she was waiting for him to come fetch her. _'The problem is _how_ to get to her? From what I saw MBI is setting up a perimeter around the garden so no one can get in.'_ Kyle thought while munching on a rice cracker. Looking over at Musubi he began to wonder what kind of fight he could expect from her. _'At the very least it should be...informative.' _"Hey Musubi, let's go ahead and head out to spar."

Musubi, whose face was the pure epitome of joy, looked over at Kyle. "Really? Really, really Kyle-sama?" It was obvious that she could barely contain her enthusiasm for the upcoming spar.

"Sure, just let me change clothes real quick, and I'll meet you outside ok?" Kyle responded.

* * *

"Uhh… do you three have to watch?" Kyle asked uncertainly as he stood in the backyard with Musubi in a pair of black sweats coupled with a gray tank top.

"What, embarrassed that we might see you lose to a girl?" Uzume asked with her usual Cheshire grin to which Kyle only sighed.

"No, I'm just not used to fighting with a crowd watching," Kyle responded as he scratched the back of his head a little nervously. _'At least not while they can see my face'_ He added mentally.

"We're only three people Kyle," Kagari said in amusement. "Besides we don't have anything else to do while we wait for dinner. So we need something for a little bit of entertainment," he added playfully while Miya gave a small nod.

Kagari was sitting on the edge of the deck with his left knee up, which he had an arm resting lazily on, and his right foot on the grass. Uzume was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her head and legs crossed, an amused smirk on her face, and Miya was kneeling with her hands on her knees.

"Let's begin Kyle-sama!" Musubi said as she pumped her fist into the air and Kyle sighed before nodding.

"Alright Musubi-chan, get ready." Kyle said with a grin before he got into his stance. As he flexed both his wrists, while at the same time his grin disappeared and his eyes became intense. "Let's see what you can do. I'm not gonna hold back ok?" He said seriously as Musubi smiled before bringing her hands up.

As soon as Musubi brought her hands up Kyle launched forward and began running at Musubi, catching her by surprise before her eyes narrowed in determination. Kyle told her that he wouldn't be holding back. Kyle suddenly jumped into the air and went for an overhead roundhouse kick "HYAHH!" Kyle yelled as he launched the kick at Musubi using the rotation to add more power to the kick and Musubi barely got her arms up in time to block. However, while she barely moved she still felt the sting in her arms from the kick.

When Kyle felt his kick stopped he immediately kicked his other foot forward, using Musubi's arm as a springboard, to jump backwards just in time to prevent falling on his ass while at the same time driving Musubi back. _'She barely budged!'_ Kyle thought as he landed on his feet and Musubi moved in to punch him in the jaw. Kyle quickly moved to the side barely dodging the head blow and retaliated with a knee to the stomach that made Musubi move back a couple of steps as she gasped.

Kyle quickly extended the rest of his leg as a follow-up strike but this time Musubi blocked it. Kyle quickly brought his leg in order to maintain his balance as Musubi launched at him to punch him in the head again. This time Kyle dropped down to his knees and rolled backwards to put some distance between them. Musubi, however, was already on him when he got back up.

Musubi spun in the air readying a roundhouse kick, much like what Kyle did at the beginning. Having no time to dodge Kyle brought up his arms in an X fashion to better defend himself Musubi's eyes widened slightly when Kyle blocked her kick and was sent flying back. For a second she believed that she hurt him; before Kyle stopped himself from flying back any further. _'Man, that was some kick! Even though I started falling back to avoid most of the damage, my arms almost went numb...incredible!' _After that thought Kyle got back into his stance and gave Musubi a brief smile before launching at her again.

_'No way...'_ Uzume thought in shock and disbelief as Kyle once again charged Musubi, showing no signs of pain from the devastating kick Musubi just gave him. _'I didn't know humans could be this good.'_ She thought. Uzume was confident that this fight would be over in less than a minute due to Musubi being a Sekirei. Sekirei were supposed to be superior to humans when it came to close combat, so seeing a human not only keeping up with Musubi but also trading blows was a bit of a shock.

"Not bad Musubi-chan," Kyle said with a grin. "But you're focusing too much power on hitting my face." Musubi tilted her head questioningly.

Kyle only sighed at the confusion on her face. "Hitting someone in the face isn't everything, especially if they're taller than you." Kyle said as he tapped his chest and then his stomach. "It's easier for you to hit me in these locations where it's going to be a little harder to block than just my head, so focus more on the body."

"Right, Kyle-sama!" Musubi said as she brought her hands up into fists.

"Now let's go again before I tell you the next part." Kyle said and Musubi nodded as he took two more steps back.

As soon as they got into their fighting stances Musubi went in for a powerful straight punch at Kyle's sternum. Kyle quickly did a small jump to the left before going in with a flurry of punches. Musubi blocked as quickly as she could but couldn't stop all the attacks and received a couple hits on her shoulders and one across her cheek. Kyle started to bring his right leg up for a kick before jumping back when he saw Musubi retaliating with a left punch aimed right at his jaw.

_'Usually I don't mind trading a blow for a blow… but I can't risk something like that now. The last time she got a hit in, my arms were just about ready to go numb, my body can't take that much damage without my armor!'_ Kyle thought before bouncing on his feet a couple times as Musubi jumped in to attack him again.

Kyle suddenly disappeared from Musubi's sight, making her eyes widen in surprise as he appeared behind her. "Too slow Musubi-chan." He said as she turned around only for him not to be there as he reappeared back in his original spot. "HAH!" he cried out and Musubi quickly turned around just as he unleashed a barrage of kicks. Musubi, still recovering from her surprise at Kyle's disappearance then reappearance, took the full brunt of his attacks and staggered back from the force of his kicks.

After a few seconds Kyle shifted his body and brought his foot down and immediately pivoted. "Tyaa!" Kyle shouted as he brought his right leg up and jumped while still pivoting on his left foot. Kyle finished as he spun in the air at high speeds, his right foot delivering a powerful axe kick to Musubi.

Musubi barely got both arms up to block as his foot came around and slammed into her, making her slide for a couple of inches before stopping and holding firm, but otherwise gave no inclination that the attack hurt.

Kyle landed softly on his left foot and used it to jump back away from Musubi before she could counterattack but she just looked at her arms before smiling at Kyle. "That was a really good attack Kyle-sama!" Musubi said brightly and Kyle blinked in surprise before chuckling.

"First time in a while since I've been complimented for kicking someone." He said with a small grin before motioning Musubi to follow him closer to the inn.

When they were five feet away from the others he turned back to look at her. "Musubi-chan, hold your hand out like this," Kyle said before holding his hand up, palm out and towards Musubi. Musubi cocked her head curiously before holding her hand out and Kyle nodded before getting in his stance. "I'm going to punch your hand two times. Tell me if you can feel any difference." He said and Musubi nodded. Kyle took a breath and punched once before bringing his fist back in and punching a second time, the second much faster than the first.

Musubi looked at her hand curiously before looking back at Kyle. "Kyle-sama hit harder the second time!" Musubi said and Kyle grinned as he got out of his stance.

"That's right Musubi-chan. The first punch is how you're punching now," He said and Musubi looked at him questioningly. "Your shoulder is too tense when you're about to punch." Kyle said before visibly tensing his shoulder and punching. Though it still had decent speed, compared to his previous punches it looked to be in slow motion. "Relax and let your strength flow out and…" he said before suddenly punching out again. "Not only do your punches have more power, but much more speed." He said and Musubi nodded with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Yes Kyle-sama!" She said while Uzume was still flabbergasted at the fight while Kagari chuckled lightly, as Miya laughed softly into her hand.

"Hey hey, shouldn't it be 'Kyle-sensei'?" Uzume asked regaining her composure and Kyle looked at her in surprise.

"Kyle-sensei." Musubi amended and bowed as Kyle rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I'm ah… not very comfortable with that. I don't think I'm even remotely good enough to be called sensei." Kyle said as he continued rubbed the back of his head.

"Kyle-sensei is a great sensei!" Musubi said while throwing her arms up cheerfully and Kyle blushed slightly, getting some more laughter from Kagari, Uzume, and Miya.

"Musubi-chan, can you please not call me that?" Kyle asked and Musubi looked at him, not understanding why he was so embarrassed, before nodding her head with a smile.

"Okay Kyle-sama!" She said and Kyle sighed.

_'Right...' H_e thought before his stomach started growling.

"Fufufufu… I think now is the time to get dinner ready." Miya said in amusement before standing up.

"Kyle-san, you and Musubi-san can take a bath to get today's work off you." She said and Kyle nodded.

Smiling lightly Kyle continued. "Okay Musubi let's stop for today and rinse off. Afterwards we can get some dinner." At that statement Musubi gave a cheer. As soon as Kyle took a step forward he let out a groan. "Ohh...forgot about the hole." Last night after dinner Musubi had gone to take a bath in the furo. The thing was Uzume was already using it. Now this in itself was not usually a bad thing, the problem laid in the fact that Musubi saw that Uzume had a Sekirei crest on the back of her neck. The next thing he knew there were two naked girls running around the inn, one broken wall, and one severely...annoyed landlord. _'Man she chewed my ear off that night.' _

Musubi smiled as she brought her hands together with contained excitement. Kyle noticed it and looked at her curiously. "What is it, Musubi-chan?" he asked and she leaped at him, giving him a large hug. "What the-!" Kyle yelled in surprise as Musubi smiled at him.

"Landlady-sama and Musubi fixed the hole!" Musubi said happily, making Kyle look at her in shock before shaking his head and grinning as he placed a hand on top of her head.

"Thanks Musubi-chan." He said gratefully and Musubi glowed as she hugged herself tighter against Kyle.

* * *

"Hahh! This is just what the doctor ordered!" Kyle sighed as he sank lower into the furo. The hot water relaxed his muscles which were in a lot of pain after his spar with Musubi. As he let his body relax Kyle let his mind wander back to the spar. _'Ok, from what I saw Musubi is more of a power fighter. She has good reflexes, but like I told her she needs to work on her stance.' _Kyle by no means thought he was an expert fighter, even if others told him differently. He always believed there was room for improvement.

Before he had any chance to think anymore on the fight, he was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. _'Huh? Is it Kagari?'_

"Kyle-sama! I'm here to wash your back!" Musubi chirped as she came into the bathroom, with the apparent intent to wash Kyle's back.

Surprised, Kyle turned around to address Musubi...before he stopped dead in his tracks. Before his eyes was a vision of beauty Kyle never thought he would ever see. There…clad in nothing but a towel, whose face held a serene smile, was Musubi.

"Musubi-chan!" He said in shock and Musubi looked at him before bending down towards him curiously, consequently giving Kyle a dangerously close view of her chest.

"Yes Kyle-sama?" she asked with a confused look on her face that only achieved in making her look even prettier. All the while Kyle felt blood trying to escape from his nose when Musubi put her chest barely a few inches away from his face.

_'That's it…' _Kyle thought as he turned away from Musubi while desperately trying to keep the blood from escaping his nose while at the same time keeping his heart from stoppng due to stress. _'My heart's going to stop! It's just going to freaking stop!'_ He mentally determined as he felt his heart trying to smash through his rib cage as the image of Musubi's breasts refused to leave his mind. _'They had to be D… gah! Head, out of gutter! NOW!'_ Kyle screamed in his mind.

"Kyle-sama?" He heard from behind him and on reflex turned around...this turned out to be a mistake as he was once again assaulted by the vision of Musubi in nothing but a towel.

Only capable of a few coherent words, Kyle managed to stutter one sentence, "M-Mus-sub-b-bi...w-w-what are...yo-ou d-doing h-h-h-here?"

Musubi, whose face once again that day was lighting up with unbridled joy, answered. "I wanted to wash your back, Kyle-sama!"

After a few more moments of total freak out, Kyle regained his wits. "Musubi...I think we need to have a talk about 'decency'."

"Decency?" Musubi questioned, clearly never having heard of the word.

Kyle sighed. "Ok first, I'm going to leave and let you bathe because _this_," Kyle motioned to Musubi's state of dress, or lack thereof, and his own. "Is _not_ what one would consider decency." Kyle gained a more stern but gentle look before finishing. "Second, after you're done we'll go have dinner, but later we will be talking about what _is _and _isn't_ considered decent. Ok?"

Musubi just smiled and nodded. "OK Kyle-sama!"

* * *

Dinner was, in a word, eventful.

Not to say that anything extraordinarily bad happened, no, but nearly everyone at the table was sitting in silence. The reason was actually pretty simple. It was the spar between Musubi and Kyle that caused this silence. In that one spar an ordinary (yeah right!) human was able to match a Sekirei, one that specialized in hand to hand combat, and not only that but give advice that actually _improved _the power of her punches.

Around the table everyone's expressions varied. Both Kagari and Uzume were sending suspicious and confused glances to the brunette. As one would expect Musubi was wolfing down the delicious food that Miya had prepared for all of her borders. Although, Miya was surprisingly calm about the entire thing...as if she already expected the outcome.

Being the first to break the silence Miya spoke up. "That spar of yours was quite interesting, Shirahama-san."

Looking up from his food Kyle turned his attention over to the Landlady. "It was nothing special Miya-san. Besides you've already seen a bit of what I was capable of this morning...not that it really helped that much. After all," At that point Kyle turned his attention over to Musubi. "Musubi is a very strong person. If I had used straight assault tactics, I would've ended up with more than sore arms."

Musubi merely blushed at his praise. Personally, she knew that Kyle was more than likely just as strong, if not stronger than her. That is...if he transformed. Kyle wanted that to remain a secret for as long as possible and had even asked Musubi to keep it that way. "Kyle-sama is also strong. Musubi could feel it with every strike Kyle-sama threw!"

At that Miya only smiled, she too knew that Kyle was more than he appeared. Giving a sly smile Miya continued. "Yes, it was quite surprising to see you in action, especially with your arm. How is it?"

At that statement everyone at the table froze...none more so then Kyle. Looking up he now saw Uzume and Kagari, in addition to Miya, staring straight at him.

Kagari picked up the conversation from there. "That's true...your right shoulder was broken...how were you able to use it?" At that question everyone but Musubi looked at him questionably. However, he noticed that Uzume seemed to take a bit more interest in his shoulder than Kagari.

Looking incredibly nervous Kyle hesitated for a moment. _'C'mon, c'mon think...' _Bringing his emotions back in check Kyle gave an answer. "Well actually, my shoulder wasn't really broken, just heavily bruised." He looked towards Kagari. "If you remember I was still able to move my arm, if even a little bit, not only that but I'm also a fast healer, something that really helps when you're fighting a Sekirei." Kyle brought up his arms to show there was no bruising.

Accepting that answer for now everyone returned to their meal all the while still giving him suspicious glances, though Miya still had a knowing smile on her face.

Before Kyle could even begin to start eating, another interruption occurred.

RING! RING!

Catching everyone by surprise Kyle's phone went off. Digging the offending piece of technology out of his pocket, he opened it Kyle froze. There was no one on the other line, but in its place was a text message. However, it was what the text message said that made Kyle freeze.

_"Attention all Ashikabi! There is a unique, not to mention cute, Sekirei in the botanical gardens! First come, first serve! Be the first to wing the Green Girl!"_

Looking over at Kyle, Musubi grew concerned when his face became stern. "Kyle-sama, is something the matter?"

"Musubi-chan, we need to talk," Kyle whispered seriously, standing up he looked over at Miya. "Please excuse us, Landlady-sama."

Miya said nothing as both Musubi and Kyle left the room, though if one were to look at her eyes they would see that they became both colder and filled with something akin to respect.

Miya was not the only one to become serious. Kagari excused himself and went up to his room.

* * *

Kyle had brought Musubi up to his room to talk. She sat with her legs under her, bouncing eagerly as she waited for whatever orders Kyle had for her. Whatever it was, she would obey and if it involved fighting then so much better for her. Though she was a bit concerned with how serious Kyle was being. Though she had only met him the day before she could already tell that when Kyle was serious, it was always important

Kyle paced back and forth in front Musubi, trying to think of the best way to tell her about Kusano. _'Okay, how exactly am I going to put this? "Hey Musubi I just dreamed of a small girl in the botanical gardens this morning"...' _Deciding to just come out and tell her Kyle sat down and looked over to Musubi. "OK, Musubi-chan, earlier today I heard about this rumor. They're about a 'Green Girl' at the botanical gardens. I think it might be another Sekirei."

Musubi looked on in surprise. She didn't know that there was a Sekirei in the gardens. Before she had a chance to say something Kyle continued. "The thing is Musubi-chan, I think I know who this Sekirei is." Taking a deep breath, and hoping Musubi would understand Kyle finished. "I had a dream about her last night, she was...scared and I want to help her...I want …to keep her safe."

Musubi's expression grew soft as she brought her hands up to her chest, feeling her heart warm up at his words. "Kyle-sama is so kind." Musubi smiled. "So, you want to go wing her?" asked Musubi.

"Huh?" Kyle blinked. Out of all the reactions he was expecting this was certainly not one of them. "Wing her?"

"Of course!" Musubi cheered. "Kyle-sama has to wing many, many Sekirei to become stronger!" Musubi began to look near ecstatic about what Kyle had just told him though he was still very much confused. "Kyle-sama!" Musubi chirped snapping Kyle out of his daze "This is wonderful!"

Kyle nearly face faulted. "Say what? Are you saying I can have more than one Sekirei?" Musubi nodded. _'This...is _definitely _not what I was expecting out of this whole mess. I was sure that it was one Sekirei per Ashikabi. Guess I was wrong. Then again, Minaka wouldn't have sent that text message to Ashikabi if that was the case. Makes sense, though.'_ It did, however, seem rather barbaric to Kyle. It was like he was supposed to collect women like dolls. Sure, Sekirei weren't normal but neither was he.

He hadn't been normal since his powers activated.

Regaining a determined look Kyle turned back to Musubi. "Musubi-chan, this is going to be a rescue mission," Kyle stood up and began to put on his shoes. "Get ready, 'cause we're heading out tonight." _'I'll definitely save you Kuu-chan...I swear!'_

* * *

After five minutes, both Musubi and Kyle were dressed and ready to go. Musubi was in her usual red and white miko outfit, while Kyle was dressed in a black muscle shirt paired with navy jeans while wearing his sneakers along with fingerless leather gloves that completed the ensemble. As they were just about to head out of the door, an amused voice gained their attention.

"Oh my! Going out already?" Miya asked. "We just had dinner."

Giving Miya an apologetic look Kyle gave Miya his excuse. "It's an emergency, Miya-san," said Kyle as he and Musubi headed outside. Bringing out his custom black Hayabusa Kyle got on while putting his white helmet on for protection. He blushed as he felt Musubi wrap her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his back. She also had a helmet on only hers was a light blue, one of Kyle's extra's. "We'll be back soon; and expect another tenant." Kyle said in passing as he and Musubi sped off into the night.

He started the engine and shot out of the inn's grounds as Miya watched. She smiled, "He's an interesting one, that he is." She looked up at the night's sky. "He's so much like you, Takehito-san." She spoke aloud, not noticing the lone tear rolling down her eye.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Just outside the Botanical Gardens)**

Kyle quietly parked his bike outside of the botanical gardens. He spotted several MBI armored trucks surrounding the area. The botanical gardens now looked like a jungle with all the trees that had popped up, making it thick with leaves and wooden bark. However there was one slight problem...the MBI trucks were in pieces as if they were sliced by a giant blade of some sort.

"W-what happened here?" Kyle whispered to himself, his fists clenched in anger. "Who would have the nerve to just go in through the front?" On a brighter note, there were no dead bodies. At least that meant that maybe the soldiers got away. Looking over to his left he saw that Musubi was also darting around the wreckage, her fists clenched in front of her as she hopped like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Wow! Whoever did this must be strong!" She wheeled on me, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "Kyle-sama! Are we going to be able to fight them? Please Kyle-sama?" Kyle just sighed as he saw Musubi's face, though he had to admit her innocence of the whole matter certainly brightened his heart

Kyle just gave a sigh. "Maybe Musubi-chan, but remember the main reason that we're here, okay?" At his words Musubi made an 'oh yeah that's right face' as she bopped the top of her head.

"Sorry Kyle-sama!" Musubi apologized, and Kyle just gave her a nod.

Looking back at the leftover pieces of MBI's trucks Kyle noticed that whoever had come through here hadn't been too concerned about the damage they had done. They had only been concerned about getting through quickly. It was callous, the complete disregard for human life if the sliced vehicles were any clue, even if they had been trained soldiers apparently in the employ of MBI. This meant that they were probably dealing with a battle crazed Sekirei...just great.

"Anyway Musubi-chan, let's get going." Kyle gained an apprehensive look as he saw that the gates were shredded. "Someone's already here and has a head start on us."

Musubi nodded as both she and Kyle entered the botanical gardens.

* * *

As they headed deeper into the jungle-like garden Kyle looked around to see what kind of terrain that they would be fighting on this time. Thick roots teamed over the shattered cobblestones that had once been walkways for the visitors to view blooming flowers and exotic plants. What had once been a garden of beauty had now become a treacherous maze where every step could result in a caught foot or a broken ankle, where every turn could cause whoever it was to wander in to lose their way and be forced to stumble through the tunnels of roots and tree limbs for however long it took for them to find the way out.

As they headed deeper and deeper in, not once had either of them decrease in speed. They were always right beside one another. Musubi couldn't help but comment on this fact. "You're amazing, Kyle-sama!" Musubi cheered. "You're going just as fast as Musubi is and you're not even tired!"

Kyle merely blushed at Musubi's praise of his stamina and footwork. "Musubi-chan, you need to stay focused," Kyle told her. "Remember, we don't know how far ahead the enemy is."

"Ah! Right!" Musubi responded to Kyle's request, and knuckled her head while sticking out her tongue in a silly little gesture. However Musubi then scrunched up her face as if thinking about something. "Ano...Kyle-sama?" Musubi asked gaining his attention. "Umm, why don't you just use your powers? Maybe you could tell how far away they are?"

Kyle just stared in shack at what Musubi just said. _'...Now why didn't _I _think of that?' _Snapping out of his confusion, Kyle nodded as he began to concentrate his powers. '_Okay...now, where are you?' _Once again Kyle's eyes glowed bright with power. All of a sudden his eyes returned to normal as he turned towards Musubi.

"Musubi, get down!" Kyle snapped, and in that one instant that Kyle had yelled, their vision was blinded by a purple flash. Upon reopening their eyes they were shocked to see that the path in front of them had not only been scorched, but blown up!

"Oh? What's this? Another Ashikabi?" One of the figures drawled, sounding amused. Kyle stiffened as he _knew _that voice. Looking in front of them he saw someone. He was a man, just a little bit taller than Kyle himself, wearing a leather coat over a white t-shirt over blue jeans and boots. He had a necklace on, with some kind of dog tag on it. "Come looking for the Green Girl too?" He asked with a leer in his voice.

Kyle's eyes widened as he saw the figure before him. "Seo?" Kyle asked astounded.

Seo himself seemed quite surprised at the sight before him. "Shounen-kun?" Kyle only bristled at being called 'boy'.

"Ah! The conceited shrine maiden and the scruffy Ashikabi!" The figure on the right shouted, pointing at both Musubi and Kyle.

"Ah! The mean lightning sisters!" Musubi shouted back, pointing at the twins in response, puffing out her cheeks as she did so in outrage. "You two nearly kept me from finding my Ashikabi!"

As Kyle looked at them, it was indeed Hikari and Hibiki. No doubt that it was Hikari who had shouted. She was rather...loud. "Why are you here?" Kyle asked tensely.

"What else? Looking for the Green Girl, same as you I take it?" Seo asked while his eyes were showing an abundant amount of mirth. "It's not all that surprising why we're here, is it?"

Kyle just looked at him. "Actually, yes it is. I thought you weren't an Ashikabi." Kyle looked over to Musubi who seemed to be literally shaking with anticipation of an upcoming fight. "Musubi-chan, stand down." Kyle ordered when Musubi looked at him in confusion Kyle elaborated. "I mean don't fight them." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Not unless they try something." He said. "I don't think I need to ask you why you're here. You're after the Sekirei in here, the Green Girl."

Both Hikari and Hibiki looked at Kyle with deadpanned expressions. "He's not, thank God!" Hikari said with a thankful tone. "I'd pity _any _Sekirei who wound up with this free-loader!" Hikari growled at Seo while said man gained a depressed aura mumbling "it's not fair" over and over again. Hikari turned back to Kyle. "Actually, it's our Ashikabi who wants her." She stated.

Seeing the tense look on Kyle's face Hibiki decided to clarify what her sister meant so a fight wouldn't break out. "He says he wants to save her."

Kyle's face softened as he turned to Seo. "What about you?" Kyle asked.

At the question Seo only sighed. "Kid told me to come along or else he'd kick me out." said Seo. He recalled the threat and shivered. "So, what's the situation?"

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but somebody already busted in through the front gate." At their nods Kyle continued, "Musubi-chan and I could use your help. It would make finding Kuu-chan easier."

At the name Hikari, Hibiki, and Seo blinked. "Ku-chan?" All three asked at the same time, not knowing who this 'Ku-chan' was.

Kyle only sighed. "The Green Girl, her name is Kusano, therefore I call her Ku-chan." Kyle smiled as he informed them.

At his explanation Seo's eyes widened. "Y-you're connected to her?" At Kyle's nod Seo only grinned. Looking back at the twins Seo just laughed. "Well, what'd ya know! Hah!" Seo just continued laughing. "Well since he asked so politely, girls what say we lend the guy a hand?"

Hikari and Hibiki only shrugged. "Well at least we don't have to fight this guy again. It's just too troublesome."

Kyle only grinned. "What now, Kyle-sama?" asked Musubi.

"We split up," Kyle told her. "Musubi I want you to go with the twins and Seo while I go this way." The makings of a frown appeared in her face. "Relax, you know I can handle it. Just remember what I told you."

Seo looked at Kyle in confusion. "Wait! You're going off? By yourself?" Seo just looked at Kyle as if he were nuts. "That's crazy! What'll happen if you run into the enemy Sekirei while you're alone?"

Kyle only smirked, his two different colored eyes shining with mirth. "Simple...I'll fight 'em!"

At that point Seo was about to explode, but before he had a chance to Musubi merely clapped. "Thats right! Kyle-sama is very strong. He sparred with Musubi and was able to keep up!" At those words Seo looked at Musubi with utter disbelief at what he had just heard. "Not to mention his Super Form…OH!" Musubi covered her mouth with both her hands at her goof up.

Seo was now more confused before he could even ask about this 'Super Form' he was once again interrupted, only this time by Hikari and Hibiki. "Leave it alone, Seo. Trust us that guy can take care of himself!"

Seo only sighed before he looked back at the twins. "OK, you two so owe me an explanation after this." Looking back at Kyle, Seo once again sighed. "You know, I get the feeling you're going to cause me a whole lot of headaches that I _really_ don't need!"

At Seo's remark Kyle smirked before heading off in a separate direction.

* * *

Kyle had now been searching for at least an hour and still no sign of Ku-chan. However, as he moved deeper into the jungle he could swear that he felt someone urging him to go in different directions that were helping him through this maze. "This is beginning to feel like my dream." he murmured.

_"Onii-chan…"_ he heard in his mind.

"Ku-chan?" Kyle questioned, looking around in every direction for the lost girl. "Ku-chan where are you?" Kyle yelled.

_"Onii-chan…"_ Now that sounded like a sob.

"Just keep calling out to me, Ku-chan. I'll come find you!" He put his hand against the bark of a tree. "OK, where are you?" He closed his eyes and focused his extrasensory perception, this time though it was a bit harder than when he was sensing who was in the forest. _'Here goes nothing!' _His eyes then snapped open after a moment, flashing with light before he dashed off to find Ku-chan.

* * *

As Kyle ran the jungle seemed to be thinning out, if only a little bit. Where there was once large and hard trees were now soft vines. Not only that but if Kyle concentrated he could see a faint glow in the distance. As he drew closer the light grew brighter. _'Darkest prison sheds the light.'_ Kyle thought as he finally came to a small entrance where the glow was emanating from.

The finally...he found her...in a makeshift cave of twisted trees there she lay fast asleep, so gentle...so innocent. As he looked around everything was glowing green. "Must be the moss." He concluded. Kyle then knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hello?" He asked, then began to shake the young girl awake. Groggily the young girl looked up at him with big green eyes that shone with an innocence that only young children, who have not seen the horrors of the world, have. "Hi, I'm Kyle. What's your name?" Kyle introduced himself giving a bright smile

Looking up at him shyly. "Ku…Kusano…" She sniffled.

All he could do was laugh slightly. "Ah, so you must be Ku-chan, huh?" Kyle smiled gently. She nodded her head. "Don't worry, Ku-chan. I'm going to get you out of here."

Kusano just looked up at him when she was suddenly hit by a recollection. "O-onii...chan?" Kusano asked almost desperately, hoping it was really him.

Before Kyle could make a response, a voice that came from the entrance, surprising both the occupants of the tree cave. "Ahhh, what an adorable sight. Sorry, but my Master wants her. So you're not going anywhere!"

Kyle whirled around and looked straight at the girl who was hefting a really wicked looking scythe. The girl herself was quite cute with light brown hair tied back with a bow, and pale skin. What she was dressed in was fairly standard, dressed in a white dress with a black corset with white poofy shoulders while wearing black gloves, more than likely to have a better grip on her giant scythe. However, her beauty was somewhat offset by the cruel smirk on her lips. "Who the hell are you?" demanded Kyle.

"Hmph, like I should tell a monkey," snorted the Sekirei. Smirking, she decided to indulge Kyle in his request. "But, since you asked then I guess I'll tell you." She pointed her scythe at him. "I am Sekirei #43: Yomi! And that girl belongs to my Master!"

Kusano whimpered as she snuggled into Kyle's arms more, no doubt seeking protection. "She…she was the one that hurt…Takami-san…" Kusano whispered just loud enough for Kyle to hear.

Kyle scowled and glared at Yomi, so this was one of the kidnappers. "Sorry, but that isn't gonna happen!" He said as he stood up moving Kusano behind him.

Yomi sighed. _'Why do these monkey's have to be so stupid?' _"I was hoping I wouldn't have anymore obstacles but it looks like you're really stupid." She then grinned wickedly. "SO DIE!" She charged and raised her scythe. Kyle stood protectively in front of Kusano as the blade came down and…just stopped.

"What?" Yomi cried out. Her scythe had just stopped in mid-air and regardless of how much power she used it would not budge a single inch. That was definitely _not_ supposed to happen. "What is this!" She shrieked. Kyle smirked. He'd used his telekinesis to stop the scythe in mid-swing.

"You underestimated me!" Kyle taunted. He really didn't want to hurt anyone. It was not his intention tonight. It was all just supposed to be a simple rescue mission. He flicked his wrist and sent Yomi crashing into the nearby wall of trees.

"Sugoi…" Kusano gasped, she had never seen something like that before. She just gazed at Kyle with adoration in her eyes.

"Damn it…" Yomi growled, as she used her scythe as a crutch to stand back up. "You're not some monkey!" Yomi shouted accusingly. "What the hell are you!-? A Sekirei!-?"

Only giving her a smirk Kyle answered. "Sorry, but I'm just a normal human." Replied a smug looking Kyle.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" She swung her scythe and Kyle saw the air ripple before he fell to the ground and pushed Kusano down. The vacuum blades slashed against his back, ripping up his clothes. Kusano gasped in surprise as Kyle hissed in pain. He could feel the blades ripping into his skin and the blood leaking out.

Looking from his shoulder back to Yomi's scythe Kyle pieced everything together. _'So thats it.' _Kyle thought as he remembered the tanks._ 'When she swings her scythe she sends out a blade of wind that can cut through almost anything!' _Getting back up on his feet Kyle's expression became absolute._ 'Can't fight her as I am. My shoulder already has a gash in it, and it barely hit me!...Can't afford to take a direct hit!'_

Yomi hefted her scythe cockily. "Well, well, that's' a pretty nasty wound on your shoulder! It must really hurt!" Yomi began to giggle. "Now, why don't you hand over the girl before I slice you up into ribbons?"

Defiantly, Kyle stood up with his back still facing Yomi before he turned to face her. Though she noticed he was different, not only that but now he had a belt around his waist that she was sure he wasn't wearing before...and was it...pulsing? Now his belt was around his waist, the stone in the centre glowing with light. "I thought I already told you...that isn't gonna happen!" Kyle yelled as he got into his stance confusing Yomi while Kusano looked on in curiosity.

Kyle exhaled a deep breath while bringing forward one arm in front of him before shouting a familiar word.

**"HENSHIN!"**

Once agin crossing his arms in front of him then slamming them down on the buttons on his belt causing both a bright light to appear and engulf Kyle, and what sounded like an engine revving. The light blinded Yomi and Kusano's eyes went wide as Kyle's entire body was engulfed in light.

_(Insert: 'Believe Yourself')_

When the light died down, Yomi's jaw dropped as her eyes gawked at the armored figure that now stood in Kyle's place. He was no longer some human and he definitely wasn't a Sekirei. Yomi didn't know what he was.

One thing was for sure though: she definitely bit off more then she could chew.

Kyle, now in his armor, looked towards Kusano and placed one of his armored hands on her head. "Ku-chan, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears okay? I promise that when I tell you to open them...this will be all over." The little girl obediently followed his instructions, turning herself away from the battle and making sure to cover her ears and close her eyes. Kyle then looked at Yomi who seemed to be trembling.

Yomi then recalled her Master's words and decided to show courage in front of this unknown foe. She then charged right at him, swinging her scythe all the while screaming. However, she was not hitting him as she was hoping as he dodged her swings and slashes with what one would consider leisure. "Stand still!" She roared. Kyle didn't dodge the next swing but the scythe blade did not cut through anything as it connected with Kyle's forearm. The armor prevented the blade from cutting through. Yomi only looked on in terror as her weapon had no effect against the strange armored figure.

Seeing Yomi hesitating, Kyle decided to take advantage of the opening by punching Yomi hard across the face, sending her tumbling along the floor. She sat up, her eyes wide. She trembled in terror as Kyle walked towards her. In her eyes she did not see a man. What she saw was a demon coming to punish her for her misdeeds. "No…No…" She swung her scythe rapidly. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" The vacuum blades cut through the air but none of them touched Kyle. He dodged them without effort as he slowly made his way towards her.

In a futile effort, she ran at him and swung her scythe but Kyle was faster. His fist collided with the blade and shattered it into pieces, much to Yomi's shock. Then, a hard kick hit her in the midsection, causing her to double over while backing a good distance away. "Time to say Goodnight!" Kyle said with a cool tone. Taking another stance Kyle placed his arms shoulder width apart with one hand facing up, the other facing down, with his left foot extended.

_SHING!_

A familiar noise sounded as two extra horns appeared on both sides of Kyle's helmet giving him a total of six. At the same time a glowing golden symbol appeared beneath his feet, it resembled the horns on Kyle's helmets. Yomi saw the symbol and had no idea what it meant but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. "Hahhhh..." Kyle exhaled as the symbol was absorbed into his feet as he shifted his stance so that his left foot was back. When the symbol was fully absorbed Kyle leaped into the air, which luckily for him the ceiling of the cavern was still a few feet up from where he was.

As he reached the apex of his jump Kyle shifted into a flying side kick with his right foot extended. "TYAAHHHH!" He shouted as he was suddenly launched forward as an afterimage was left behind.

As he approached Yomi was seeing her life flash before her. "NO! NO! NOOO!" Yomi screamed to the heavens as the attack connected sending her flying back a great distance before landing on the ground, and even then sliding back even further!

With his attack over Kyle stood up from his crouched position and with another_ 'SHING'_ the horns slid back into place. Glancing over his shoulder one more time at Yomi, Kyle headed back towards Kusano. Though he was able to make out Yomi's last words: "I-I..lost...?...t-this body is...A-A-Ashi-kabi..sa..ma!"

Hearing her last words sent a knife to his heart. He didn't want this...he didn't want to cause any more pain! Burying his regret he made his way over to Kusano, undoing his transformation. "Ku-chan...Ku-chan...it's okay it's over now."

Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Kyle, at the sight of him she began to tear up. Thinking he did something wrong Kyle made a move to apologize, but was stopped when Kusano's arms wrapped around his neck. "O-Onii…chan...K-Ku's...O-Onii-chan, i-i..is..h-h-here!...Ahhhh!" Kusano sobbed into Kyle's shoulder as he did nothing but hold her, wanting to take her fear and pain away.

Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around Kuu-chan Kyle kept consoling her. "It's okay, Ku-chan!" He said while stroking her hair. "Onii-chan is here...he won't ever leave you...he promises." Kyle swore as now he too was crying, for both the same reason as Kusano, and for one other completely different reason.

Kyle would never know how long he stood there holding Kusano. All he knew was that Musubi would come get him, and that they would head back to the Izumo inn...their home!

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note:**

**Yo! Hows everyone doing?...(Insert cricket chirps)..Okay guess I deserved that one.**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, certain factors kept me from doing so added on to the fact that I have a small procrastination problem. So once again sorry! Also a special thanks to Tenrousha for the inspiration of the fight between Musubi and Kyle.**

**So moving from that, Heres the next chapter of "A Wagtails Rider" hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Big Shout out to Kamen Rider Chrome who helped me finish this chapter up, thank you very much KRC! Now I'm hoping the next chapter won't take too long, and I promise that I will try my very best to get it out.**

**On a side note..make that two side notes. **

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think; is there anything wrong, something you would have liked to see happen, etc.. I welcome all your thoughts and opinions...but please remember that all flames will be ignored and reported. I'm serious about the reporting, one of my friends who posted a story, a Fate/Stay Night story, was heavily criticized with so many, please excuse me, idiots who flamed her for no other reason then it **DIDN'T **follow the original story line. In her AU she clearly stated that it was an Original Story Line! It got so bad that she stopped posting on Fanfiction completely. (Sorry for the rant!)**

**2. Please check out my profile, I have some new story ideas posted and I would like for you guys to look at them and tell me which ones you'd like to see made! :)**

**Finally as a personal request, please spread this story out to other readers. I would be very appreciative of that! Thanks.**

**This is Archangel Igneel sayin': Sayonara, Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own neither Sekirei nor Kamen Rider Agito**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Oaths"_**

_"Dream/Visions/Flashbacks"_

**XXXXXXXX-(Scene Change)**

* * *

**AN: Hey all, Archangel Igneel here with an apology and a warning.**

**First off Sorry this chapter took so long to post. College hasn't been that easy and real life has to come before this. So as an apology I have made this chapter especially long. Over 60 pages and 27,000 words of chapter and plot goodness. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Now for the warning. As many of you are no doubt aware FanFiction is starting to delete stories with excessive violence or lemons. Now while I personally don't write lemons, nor do I have a problem with anyone that does, I believe that this is the wrong thing to do. I think it would be better if they install an MA content filter or maybe even have something that confirms the ages of the reader for those stories.**

**As such to FanFiction:**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. Also at the end of this AU is a link to please sign the petition to stop this. Thanks!**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**Shawis Relzair**

**Cloud75JC**

**hannibal221**

**monkeywolf001**

**Tarl Zaralka**

**jinx-tiger-13**

**Kage640**

**shadowelf144**

**King of the Fallen**

**Fat-Man-pirates**

**khaos198**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**awsm125**

**shadow11031**

**nubsauce13**

**Lejenn**

**Benny235 the Solid Wolf**

**0 NoMoreHeroes 0**

**Aljan Moonfire**

**TenchiSaWaDa**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**NaruHinaSakuFan1**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Dark Hearted Dragon's Master**

**Tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**IsealSilvdra-Zero**

**DarkIsRising15**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Oni shin**

**jyubi10**

**J-U ()**

**Dracopoet**

**Silver296**

**Lioness Tora**

**Redwarrioroflight**

**RPGuy777**

**jozs001**

**njhnaruto**

**Beginning and the End**

**Hunter Berserker Wolf**

**JK10**

**zaber999**

**CJJes17**

**Silverscale**

**Madhat886**

**Darkfox2**

**EternalKnight219**

**ares88**

**wolf191000**

**water omega**

**ktface3**

**decdragon**

**anime-death-angel**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Shadow Kurogane**

**Emrys2010**

**RaiderXV**

**Neo-genesis101**

**flaming kyubi**

**Engineer4Ever**

**c0dy88**

**Dragon and Sword Master**

**FireSamurai**

**Darn2k**

**Dark-El Dark**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**Wolf3391**

**wind dancer1981**

**Archangel Igneel**

**www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-f anfiction-net (AN there should be a .org after change and a / after org.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winging's and Computers**

**XXXXXXXX- (Start)**

The sounds of fighting pierced the silence of the night outside of the botanical garden turned jungle, the streets seemed to be a mixture of both frozen and melted from a battle between two individuals. On one side stood Homura, the black clad Sekirei whom, as of now, was holding a fireball in his hand while glaring at the..._thing _in front of him.

In front of Homura stood a woman who most would call beautiful, at least they would if it were not for the fact that her eyes reflected an emptiness within them. As if all the life was sucked out of them and the person was only waiting for their inevitable demise. The woman was wearing something that would give most men, and some women, nosebleeds that would probably leave them comatose due to the overwhelming blood loss. What her 'wardrobe'consisted of was merely a very thin kimono that was kept closed by intersecting chains, while wearing absolutely no footwear. She however did not seem bothered by her choice of attire as she seemed to be more focused on the opponent in front of her, an opponent whose flames bothered her not one bit as she herself was surrounded by air that was so cold it was actually _free_z_ing _the water molecules in the air around her becoming deadly shards of ice.

Taking the break in the battle to regain his breathing Homura could only think of the events that had brought him to this situation. _'Why did this have to get so complicated?...This was just suppose to be a simple stake out to make sure that none of the more...unscrupulous Ashikabi came to claim No. 108...but noo~, that damn Minaka had to let _**_everyone _**_know about 108 hiding here.' _After he was through ranting in his head about the situation he was now in he finally looked at his opponent and decided to get a few answers out of her.

"Whats something like you doing here?" His confusion mixed with distaste clearly evident inside his voice.

The woman in front of him merely stared at him with vacant eyes. She stood there silent for a moment more before she answered his question. "It..is as I said." Her voice clear and concise, yet at the same time...dead. "If I wish to not be thrown away again...I must accomplish this task...for my master!" Her voice, while still in a somewhat dead tone, gained a steel like quality to it.

At her answer Homura merely grunted, as more questions entered his mind. "What do you mean by 'master'?" He asked, his voice strained as his patience was beginning to wear thin. "It's impossible for a Disposed Number like yourself to have an Ashikabi!" Homura declared.

The woman in front of Homura gained a steel look in her eyes, the only indication that she was angry. "Perhaps," She admitted. "However, he is my master." Her hands becoming covered with shards of ice and frost. "For Him, I shall do Anything!" With that whispered answer she threw out her hand, sending a wave of ice and cold towards Homura who's only response was to send a wave of heat and fire to counteract it.

After the confrontation of elements, the two were at a pause, one for which Homura was grateful for. _'Dammit!' _Homura thought while giving a slow agonizing pant. _'This has been going on for too long...I'm almost at my limit.' _Giving a look back at the woman he gave a sigh. _'How long have we been fighting?'_

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Flashback)**

_Walking down the broken road Homura looked around, only to see mass amounts of damage that had been done to the surroundings; such as cracked roads and demolished tanks. Homura gave a small sigh at the carnage. "To go in through a heavily armed gate.." He contemplated as he gave a small nod of acceptance when he saw there were no casualties. "Well done. But where and who?"_

_"Ara, Homura." An upbeat voice chirped. "Hisashiburi desu ne?" (Its been a while)_

_Stiffening at the voice Homura turned around, what, or rather _who_,_ _he saw did not make him happy. "So, you've come." Homura said with clear disgust in his voice. "You pest!" He snarled as he recognized _this_ specific Sekirei. "No. 43, Yomi!"_

_Said pest was a girl who was hefting a really wicked looking scythe. The girl holding said scythe had light brown hair tied back with a bow, and pale skin. What she was dressed in was fairly standard, dressed in a white dress with a black corset with white poofy shoulders while wearing black gloves, more than likely to have a better grip on her giant scythe. However, her beauty was somewhat offset by the cruel yet taunting smirk on her lips._

_At the sound of her name Yomi gave a light giggle. "Hohohoho, what do you mean by...Pest?" She asked with a subtle amount of steel in her voice. "Your too serious Homura." Yomi gave another small giggle before she continued. "You really need to learn to relax."_

_Shifting his glance at Yomi's companion, he asked a question. "Who's she?" Homura looked at the thinly clad woman, her face hidden from sight by her hair. "Another unscrupulous Sekirei?"_

_Only taking her eyes off Homura long enough to give her silent companion a glance. "Oh, who? Akitsu?" Yomi turned back to Homura before she continued. "She's not someone you need to worry about at the moment." Gaining a vicious smirk on her lips she continued. "The 'Green Girl's' owner is the first one to get it right?" Shifting her scythe into a more ready position she got ready for any sort of attack. "I'm merely here to...pick it up for my Ashikabi."_

_At Yomi's words Homura gave off a slight growl and got ready for a fight. "I can't hand over No. 108 to an Ashikabi who believes things like "The owner is the first one to get it"." A small fireball erupted from his hand, ready to be thrown. "Anyway," Shifting into a more ready stance Homura finished. "Your gonna have to get by me first!"_

_Giving off an annoyed sigh Yomi answered Homura. "I don't like it," Looking at Homura with annoyance and disgust. "How you act as if your the 'Protector of Sekirei's', it just really..Pisses me off!" Her voice dripping with disgust, however she did not attack, instead she just took a deep breath. "However, I don't feel like fighting you at the moment," Looking back at Akitsu she motioned for her to step up. "So, I'll let Akitsu deal with you." Akitsu only nodded._

_As Yomi launched herself of into the air to enter the garden Homura launched a stream of fire at her unprotected back. As the flame was about to reach her, it was suddenly extinguished by a wave of, "Ice?" Homura whispered as he looked back at Akitsu who was surrounded by ice shards, both on the ground and in the air._

_Looking back at the Flame Sekirei Yomi gave a laugh. "Hohohoho, sorry, but I don't have time to pay attention to you right now." Casting her gaze back to what was in front of her, her grin grew. "I'll just excuse myself now, it seems your going to have your hands full Homura!"_

_"Matte!" Homura yelled as he made his way to enter the garden. Unfortunately he was once again cut off by a wave of ice._

_Akistu continued to look down with her dead eyes. "Your _**opponent**_...is me.." Raising her head to look at Homura, who gasped with unrestrained shock at the adornment of the Sekirei Crest that lay on her forehead, she continued. "This is the will of my master..." Her hands now enveloped in a frosty mist. "An...Absolute..Order!"_

_Looking back at the garden entrance and once more back at Akitsu. Homura only sighed. "This is going to be a long night."_

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Flashback End)**

_'I was right about this being a long night.' _Homura gave off a sigh as he felt that this fight wouldn't end soon. Looking around him he noticed that their fight had drifted a good distance away from its starting point. _'Looks like this is going to be another sleepless night...DAMN YOU MINAKA!' _Homura once again cursed the main cause for his woes. "DAMNIT IS ONE NIGHT OF SLEEP **TOO **MUCH TO ASK FOR?...**IS IT!**"

...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly realizing where he was Homura quickly regained his composure and once again thanked Takami for the mask she had given him that was hiding the massive blush of embarrassment that was present on his face. However, his thoughts were again interrupted.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Akitsu asked.

"**NO!**" Homura once again shouted as his tolerance level just broke. **/(AN: Hey, everyone has their breaking point...)/**

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Tower)**

Standing on the ledge of a, very, **_very _**high tower was none other the Minaka himself, looking out from the ledge as if he were ready to proclaim something of great importance...yeah right..

"Ahh, such a wonderful night!" Minaka exclaimed at the top of his lungs, brining his voice down he began to contemplate the goings of his Game. "I wonder if anyones claimed the prized Green Girl yet?" He wondered to himself. Grinning he couldn't help but think of the possibilities this Game of his could create. "Well, whoever it is will be one step closer to achieving ascension...To Ushering in the New Age of the Gods..Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA HAA-AHHHH-CHOOoooOOO!"

For whatever reason, during his maniacal laughter a sneeze wormed its way in there somehow.

What caused it however, was the lesser concern of what was going on in Minaka's head at the moment. "Ch-Ch-Ch-ch-chotto matte!" What was the cause of his stammering? Well, somehow during his sneeze Minaka lost his balance...and was now clinging for dear life on the ledge from which he was standing on not 2 minutes ago. "H-hey! S-s-omebody g-g-g-give me a hand here! Hey...am I slipping..HAa Slipping..Defi-Definitely slipping!"

His rescue, **/(Yeah right)/**, came at the hands of a rather feminine pair of pale hands that no doubt belonged to a woman. The woman the aforementioned hand belonged was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt and black tie combo that could be found on any office worker in the city. She looked like any other middle aged career woman that could be found in any office in Shin, Tokyo. Over her attire she wore a white lab coat that would seem more appropriate on a doctor of some sort then a business woman. She was a beautiful woman in her own right, with smooth pale skin, manicured hands, and a modest figure that could definitely grab the attention of someone passing by. The most noticeable things about was the fact that around her neck was a lanyard holding an MBI identification card, and the fact that her hair was snow white, covering her lone hazelnut colored eye. Oh! And of course the black eye-patch covering her left eye.

Giving a sigh she hefted up the man in distress. As soon as he was back on the building he began taking in big gaps of air as if they were his lover. "Ahghhg, th-thank you Takami-kun!" Finally gaining back his wits his disposition returned immediately. "After all a game cannot continue without a Game Master! HAHAHAHAAaaAhgghg!" His tyrannical laughter was replaced with blinding pain as he grasped the back of his head.

The reason for his sudden pain? Well, it could have something to do with Takami standing behind him with a clip board and an evil look in her eyes that no doubt promised a slow, but painful, end for whoever dared to look her in the eyes. "Would you can the 'Game Master' bullshit? I seriously don't have the patience for it right now." Takami drawled out as she turned to leave. "The next time you feel like laughing like a loon, at least have the sense not to stand on a ledge while doing...I might not be...quick enough the next time..." She left the rest for him to fill in.

Standing indignantly Minaka tried to defend himself. "Oi! I'll have you know that it wasn't my laughter that caused me to fall...It was a sneeze!"

Stopping for a moment Takami gave a sigh. "Maybe it's because you stand up here every night laughing like an idiot and caught a freakin' cold!"

"Hmph!" A sound of dismissal came from Minaka as if the idea itself was insane. "Takami-kun, you should know better then anyone that I never get colds!" He declared loudly and proudly.

Takami was about to rebuke his statement, but merely gave yet another sigh. "Thats right." At her admittance Minaka's grin became even more pronounced, but as they say the bigger you are the harder you fall. As was proven by Takami's next statement. "After all...Idiots can't catch a cold."

CRASH!

At Takami's statement of his apparent idiocy, **/(Oh Yeah "Apparent")/**,Minaka promptly became acquainted with the ground. "Takami!" He yelled with a boisterous voice. "Have you so little faith in me!" He dramatically posed while pointing at the retreating form of Takami, no doubt she got tired of his ranting. "After all! Would an idiot turn the finding of Sekirei No.108 into a first come first serve and send texts to the known Ashikabi telling her whereabouts?"...Ok seriously this guy MUST have a death wish.

This must be so because the second those words left his mouth Takami stopped dead in her tracks. She tilted her head, ever so slowly, to the side once again having the man in her sights. "What...did you say?"

Thinking Takami had seen his brilliance he repeated himself in the same boisterous voice while jumping back on the ledge with his back to Takami. "Why of course Takami-kun. I said that I turned the finding of Sekirei No. 108 into a first come first serve game!" And with that his fate was sealed.

Before Minaka could let out even a gasp of surprise, Takami was already behind him with her hand already in motion...

WHAM!

Once again the sound of clipboard meeting a skull resounded in the nighttime, only this time much louder, surely no other sound could beat it! "YOU IDIOT!" Well, I guess even the clipboard was no match for the scream of Takami's rage. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO EMPTY HEADED!" Takami continued to scream as her anger demanded itself be heard. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE COULD BE PUT AT RISK BECAUSE OF THIS?" Her anger finally subsiding a bit Takami finished her journey to the exit before returning her burning glare back to Minaka one final time. "How about you just hang there for a while and think about what you've done!" With that she exited through the door.

Meanwhile back with Minaka, he once again found himself on the business end with the edge of the ledge, barely hanging on. "O-O-Oi! T-Takami-k-k-kun...you still there?...Come on it's not that bad...hello?...Hello!... Hey...am I slipping..HAa Slipping..Defi-Definitely slipping!...WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Back to the Battle Site)**

As Homura and Akitsu were exchanging their respective elements, a lone black car sat a good distance away from the battle. Inside of the limousine were two figures that sat in the shadows cast by the hood of the vehicle.

The first figure sat at the drivers seat, his face, while obscured had definite male traits. Around the neck of the figure, laid a pale orange scarf that was a big contrast to the all black attire that he was wearing.

The second figure wore a completely white dress suit that had gold outlines along it and frills along the cuffs and neck. In all, it seemed like the type of suit that someone from a rich family would wear. His face, much like the first figures, was shrouded in shadow allowing only pieces of brown hair to be seen. "Hmhmhm." A light sounding laugh rang in the car. "This is so fun! Don't you think so Mutsu?" The figure in the front simply nodded his consent. "Fire vs Ice. An old concept yet it's still so cool to watch!" The second figure was nearly bouncing in his seat from sheer excitement

The first figure at the front, now known as Mutsu, looked back at the figure behind him. "Mikogami.." His low monotone voice rang in the car as a contrast to the light upbeat voice of "Mikogami". "You should really calm down, it'll make you that much angrier if things don't go your way."

Mikogami just gave the sullen Sekirei a dismissive wave. "Don't be so negative Mutsu." He commented before returning his attention back to the battle of hot vs cold. "I sent in Yomi, there's no way that she'll fai-" He was cut off from his words when he felt a sudden jolt in the back of his mind. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "Gone...Yomi's trace...disappeared." Bringing up his thumb to his mouth he began to furiously chew on the digit. "Tch!"

Mutsu simply looked ahead. "I told you not to get so excited Mikogami." Looking at the boy in the rear view mirror he noticed the angered expression on Mikogami's face. "You should stop...you don't want to make that a habit do you?"

Lowing his hand from his mouth he looked at Mutsu. "Get Akitsu...we're leaving now!" He grounded out with a furious look in his eyes.

Sighing at his Ashikabi's anger Mutsu pulled forward.

* * *

FWOOSH!

KKRRKLE!

Back and forth flames met ice and ice was stopped by flames with neither element willing to give an inch to the other.

The two Sekirei stared at each other unblinking, neither one making a sound. Surprisingly the one to break the silence was Akitu. "It appears...we're not getting...anywhere." Her sentence broken into three parts but still understandable to Homura. As she moved back into a stance she was once again

Despite himself he chuckled. "No..no we're not, but then that's to be expected." Raising his hand he reignited it. "After all," His face became devoid of emotion. "We're on opposite ends of the elemental chart."

Before they had a chance to renew their battle a black car screeched in between the two Sekirei with a sudden stop. The window facing Akitsu rolled down revealing the young face of Mikogami...and he was none too pleased. "Yomi failed Akitsu...time to fallback."

Akitsu gave a barely perceptible nod giving her acceptance of her order. "I..understand." She turned her attention back to Homura her impassive look never leaving her face. "I am exiting...from this fight."

Shaking off the original shock from the sudden appearance of the car Homura looked back at Akitsu. "Wait!" Akitsu stopped momentarily and ever so slightly inclined her head. "Tell me...Why is a Discarded Number outside the facility?"

Akitsu simply looked at Homura...debating wether or not to answer him. In the end she said three simple words. "...I don't know." With that she entered the car as it sped off.

"Hold it!" Homura shouted as he began to give chase.

BA-BUMP!

"Hurhg!" He stopped dead in his tracks as pain racked his body. "D-damn it...went too long." Homura panted as he brought up his hand. It was smoking as if it were burning. "Gotta be more careful...or I'll burn myself out..permanently." Looking back at the forest he remembered hearing Mikogami's parting words. "So the little one's found her Ashikabi. I hope they're kind to her." Shaking his head he made his way away from the garden. "I better get back...lest I face the wrath of an angry Hanya." And just like that he was gone.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (108's Grove)**

In the botanical garden turned jungle, the sound of a young child crying reverberated throughout its entirety.

"Ahh-Aha-Ahh!" Was the muffled cry of Kusano as she cried into Kyle's chest. He did his best to comfort her by rubbing her back soothingly and just letting her cry to get out all of her fear.

"Shh," Kyle gently whispered to her. "It's alright now. I'll protect you." She clutched him tighter as to chase away any uncertainty of him being there, and then her body went limp. Worried from the sudden limpness he checked her only to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms the stress being too much for her as she let herself fall into a blissful, and much needed, sleep. "Don't worry." Kyle told her as she slept. "I'll keep you safe."

As Kyle stood, hugging Kusano's sleeping form to his chest in a bridal carry, he turned to start making his way out of the labyrinth when a pair of voices stopped him in his tracks.

"KYLE-SAMA!" Kyle had half a millisecond to shift Kusano so she wouldn't get hurt before Musubi plowed into him, gushing the whole time. Your Alright! Well Of Course Your Alright Your Kyle-Sama!" Musubi continued to praise him, even going off into her own world.

"Well, Well," A rather familar male voice spoke up."I see someone managed to survive their time here in the jungle huh?" The figure turned out to be Seo who had started to laugh.

"Are there any more enemies?" Musubi asked, holding on to Kyle as she excitedly started to bounce on the balls of her feet. She only stopped when she realized something important...to her anyway. "Oh Kyle-sama look!" She said as she released Kyle and took a step back and spun around. "I managed to maintain my decency!" She pumped her fists in an excited motion.

Kyle could only sweat-drop as it seemed Mususbi took their conversation on 'decency' a little too seriously. "That's...good, Musubi-chan." Kyle said, happy that his lecture after the fiasco with the landlady had stuck, yet at the same time a little worried about her enthusiasm.

Finally after everyone had calmed down, they managed to see the young girl who had taken residence in Kyle's arms "So, it looks like you managed to find that Green Girl in time." Seo asked bringing attention to both himself and Kyle.

Musubi being her usual happy-go-luck self had to comment on it. "Oh! Kyle-sama you found her!" Her smile, if it was possible, grew even larger then what it was before.

Seo started eyeing Kusano while she slept in Kyle's arms. His eyes widened slightly as he took note of the back of her neck, obviously he expected her to be winged by him as soon as he found her, as it was bare from where her dirtied dress hung loose on her thin frame. "You haven't winged her yet?" Seo asked, his voice mostly unconcerned but with a hard edge of curiosity beneath it.

Kyle raised his right eyebrow very slowly and minutely. "She just got to sleep after having to spend who knows how long in this jungle of a forest, dealing with the guilt of its creation in the first place, has been alone for the same amount of time, and of course lets not forget number four has had a LUNATIC Ashikabi after her and sicking his Sekirei on her so that he could FORCIBLY wing her just because he felt it in his right as an Ashikabi...So Excuse Me For Not Winging Her And Letting Her Get Some Well Deserved SLEEP!" Though he kept his voice low and calm, for Kusano's sake, there was a lethal edge to his voice that even a deaf person could have heard.

"Ok, Ok...geez, didn't mean to upset ya. I didn't know all the facts ok?" The older man admitted, scratching the back of his head in abashment as he grinned sheepishly. He blinked as he seemed to notice that there was something missing from this picture.

"Wasn't there supposed to be another Sekirei here?" Seo asked, his voice casual as he glanced around the grove. "Guess you got lucky and they got lost." He threw his head back and laughed at that.

Kyle just gave Seo a deadpanned look. "No, unfortunately my luck is never that good." Kyle corrected him, his voice empty. "If you walk about twenty steps in that direction you should be able to find her." He said as he nodded his head in the direction that Yomi had landed after getting her ass essentially handed to her on a silver platter.

The light purple twin, Hikari, went in the direction Kyle's head had indicated. She stopped in her tracks when she found the body. Her twin sister Hibiki had headed in the same direction after her sister when she saw that she had stopped. When she reached her, she also stopped dead in her tracks as well. She looked back at Kyle with an expectant look in her eyes. "So you did it again?"

Kyle just slowly nodded his head, confirming Hibiki's question. "Yeah, though unlike last time," He gave the lightning twins a look that made them flinch, though Seo missed both the look and the flinch as he was still trying to process how a human could defeat a Sekirei. "A crest showed up on the back of her neck before vanishing completely...care to explain that?"

Ignoring everything else besides what was in front of him, Seo leaned over till he could see what all the others were looking at. He let loose a low, impressed whistle when he realized that there really was a defeated Sekirei present as well. He paused, glancing around the clearing. "Looks like there was a bit of a battle here," He admitted, taking note of the decimated clearing, enormous gouges from where the blades of wind had ripped large chunks of wood apart and spread them wildly and without a care. "The heck happened?" Seo questionedas he Kyle a look-over. His eyes seemed to notice something and they narrowed again. "Looks like you took a wound yourself." Obviously referring to Kyle's still bleeding shoulder, though on the plus side it had already started to heal

Noticing the wound Musubi jumped into action. "Ah! Kyle-sama! Your shoulder!" Musubi yelped, seeing the giant blood stain on his shirt. There was a blur of red and white, as Musubi had practically teleported to his side.

"It's nothing," Kyle tried to assure the worried Sekirei who was studying the patch of drying blood. Kyle shifted enough for Kusano to rest in one arm so that he could pull some of his shirt away for Musubi to see. Beneath there was nothing but some rough and mildly damaged flesh. "See? It's not that bad, its already started to heal." Which was true. Little fact that he knew about his transformation was that it had the useful ability to heal a wound on his body enough for it not to hamper him during a fight.

Finally deciding that he had spent enough time in the grove, started walking towards the exit. "Come on Musubi." He called out to her.

"Oh..Right Kyle-sama!" Musubi called out after him.

Finally getting their heads back in the game, the trio noticed that Kyle was leaving. "Yo! Where are you going?" Seo asked.

Never stopping his walk, merely turning his head, Kyle answered him. "Heading home! I think its time that Kuu-chan got to sleep on a bed...or at least a futon!"

* * *

"So where you heading kid?" Seo asked as they were beginning to exit the botanical garden. "Back to your inn?"

Kyle merely glanced back at Seo as he held Kusano in his arms. "Why do you ask? Besides I'm not exactly sure if its your business." He replied warily, he knew that Seo wasn't apart of the game...yet, that could change in the future...heaven help the poor Sekirei who gets winged by him. However, just telling someone you hardly know is never really a smart thing to do. Especially in this game where the players have little qualms about using lethal force.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not trying to hurt you or the kid, just was wondering." Raising his hands in defense.

Giving Seo a look, he sighed. "Ok maybe I was a little...forceful with my tone. You did help us after all. Unfortunately, until I'm able to trust you and this mystery Ashikabi of yours," He gave a pointed look at the lightning twins. "I'm afraid the most you'll get is that I do have a roof over my head."

For some reason Hibiki and Hikari took offense for what Kyle said. "Hey our Ashikabi is very trustworthy!" Hibiki stated.

Sighing once more Kyle cast his gave at Hibiki. "Once again I'm sorry, I meant no offense. However, I can't trust someone who I've never even met. Speaking of which...why isn't he here again?"

Hikari decided to answer this question. "Its because he's not feeling the best at the moment." A worried look crossed her face, one that Hibiki matched. "He couldn't leave his bed...he was running a high fever." At this point both the twins looked accusingly at Seo. "Its because this lout mooches off of us! Our Ashikabi has to work at least two jobs, plus the ones we do, to keep all of us fed! He's overworking himself."

At this point the only one not looking at Seo with a slight bit of disgust was Musubi, and thats because she probably didn't quite understand what the problem was. "How come you just don't use the MBI card?" Kyle just looked at Musubi, but that got him thinking since that was a good point.

With the question asked Hikari answered. "Its because our Ashikabi has a bit too much pride. He told us that he was raised to "stand on his own", as such he would rather work jobs then accept charity." Seriously, they loved their Ashikabi to pieces but..Ah the wonders of the male pride.

"Oh! Kyle-sama is that way to!" Musubi cheered as Kyle nearly face faulted...and probably would have to if he wasn't holding such precious cargo in his arms. "He's the type of person to get by on his own skills!"

The trio of Sekirei and NOT-Ashikabi just looked at Kyle with bemused glances, more from Hibiki and Hikari then Seo though.

Kyle would have retorted but he was cut off by the sound of a helicopter. Looking up he saw where the noise was coming from. It was a black military grade chopper, but what really stood out were the big bolded letter, M.B.I. letting Kyle know right away who sent it. He did not however, know the why. "The heck is a M.B.I. chopper doing here." Kyle asked to no one in particular.

Surprisingly it was once again Musubi the one to answer. "They're probably here to reclaim her, that is..." Musubi trailed off as she looked back at the botanical gardens.

Seeing Musubi so sullen and then look back at the garden it clicked. _'Yomi...they're here for Yomi.'_

"They're probably here to reclaim her because she lost her mark." Musubi said with that same sullen voice.

Now that gained Kyle's attention. "Reclaim? What do yo mean reclaim?" He didn't fail to notice the solemn faces of Hikari and Hibiki, heck even Kusano began tossing and turning, and she was asleep.

Musubi looked directly back at Kyle with a serious expression on her face. It was a drastic change from her usual happy self. "A Sekirei who has lost her mark...Can never return to her Ashikabi ever again."

With that simple statement Kyle immediately understood the full extent of this..."Game". It was an all or nothing deal; you win you gain everything, lose and you lose what you have.

_'Would...would I really lose her?' _Just the thought alone was enough to terrify Kyle.

Before his thoughts became an darker, saw his bike a few feet ahead. How it was still in one piece he didn't know, but he was thankful for the reprieve from his thoughts. Silently he handed Kusano over to Musubi...which proved to be a bit more difficult then it should have been. Turns out Kusano had quite the grip...and she decided that Kyle was too good a teddy-bear to let go of.

Walking over to his bike he revved the engines and got it started, which coincidentally broke everyone out of their depressed mood. "Hey Musubi."

"Yes?" Musubi asked.

"Do you think you could take Ku-chan back to the house? I don't think there enough room on my bike for all three of us." Kyle said not willing to risk either Musubi or Kusano on his bike which could only seat two safely.

Musubi only nodded. "Ok!" Was the only word she said before she jumped away. "I will see you back at the inn Kyle-sama!"

Kyle merely shook his head at Musubi's exuberance. Yet despite that, a small smile formed on his face. A smile that was taken when a certain someone started talking.

"So, you going back to the Izumo Inn?" Seo asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Kyle couldn't keep the shock off his face, and that only made the smile on Seo's face grow. "Kid, there's no way I wouldn't recognize Miya's cooking. Its unmistakable."

Shaking his head and deciding that this was enough for one night Kyle put on his helmet before getting onto his bike. Before he could drive away however, Seo came up to him with a card in his hand. "Here kid, feel free to call me if you need any help."

Looking at the card then back to Seo. "I assume I'll have to pay for your services?" He only got a nod and an unseen smirk. Kyle only chuckled before he sped away having more on his mind then he ever wanted.

As soon as he was clear Seo turned back to the twins. "So you two wanna tell me how he beat a Sekirei?" Seo looked at expectantly.

The twins looked at eachother before giving a united sigh. "Seo the only thing we can say...is that there's no way he's only human." Hibiki said.

Seo merely raised an eyebrow as if wanting them to explain more. Unfortunately that was all they were willing to give since he wasn't their Ashikabi..._'Damn it! How the hell did the kid wing them before I did?' _But what came out of his mouth was. "Well can I at least ask whats for dinner?"

That..was the wrong question to ask as both Hikari and Hibiki who were already walking away stopped dead in their tracks. As one they spoke. "**What. Did. You. Just. Say?**" With each word an arc of electricity flowed from their finger-tips.

The last conscious thought Seo had was. _"Ohh~ SHI-!"_

**BZZZZZAAAAPPPP!**

Many people would wake that night wondering who was torturing a poor cat.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Izumo Inn)**

The Inn was unsurprisingly quiet with the absence of the more...rowdy tenants. While a little peace and quiet was good, a certain Landlady found herself missing the rowdiness...as long as they weren't rowdy in the house...then all bets were off.

Miya found herself sitting on the porch awaiting the return of her tenants with worry. "Oh my...I do hope their not doing anything inappropriate." Or she could just be waiting to chastise them...its hard to tell.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the front door open. Standing from the porch she went to greet whoever had entered the house. To her surprise, and shock, Kagari came through the door, however, he looked as though he went twenty rounds straight. "Ara Kagari, are you ok?"

Kagari just chuckled, waving off Miya's concern. "I'm ok, some of the customers were a little more...rambunctious then usual."

As he began his way up the stairs to his room he looked back at Miya. "Oh, before I forget, you should probably set out another serving place."

Miya looked shocked, but it seemed almost fake...almost. "Oh, is someone visiting?"

"Probably," Kagami answered from the stairs. "But there will definitely be another person here...I hope." He finished the last part with a whisper, as he remembered seeing a certain tenant before he left the garden.

Miya only watched him as he disappeared up stairs. "I do as well." A knowing look appeared on her face

* * *

Up the stairs, he barely made it to his room before he collapsed on the ground. "Damn it!" Kagami grounded out in pain as he felt as though his insides were being incinerated. "Come on...come on...keep it together." Slowly but surely his body began to return to normal. "Hahh...Hahh...its getting harder...I wonder how much time I have left?"

Making his way over to his bed he laid back against his futon.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

Only to growl in frustration as his cell-phone decided to pick that _exact_ moment to go off, interrupting Kagari from his relaxation time.

Growling in frustration Kagari forced his body to get up before making his way over to the jacket he hung on the chair. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out his silver colored cell-phone. "Hello?" Being so tired he immediately answered without checking the name, while silently promising to fry whoever called him.

"Hello Homura." A rather monotone yet feminine voice answered back to him.

Kagari gave a pause at the familar monotone voice of..."Hello Takami." Sighing quietly at the loss of frying the disturber of his rest. "So what do you need? Is there any trouble on your end?"

"Unless you count having to deal with Minaka's nonesense as trouble, none." Takamin drawled as she took a puff from her ciggarette. "However, we do need to talk. Can you be ready in 30 minutes?"

Giving another quiet sigh Kagari combed his hand through his ashen locks. "Yeah, so you picking me up?"

"Of course...Oh, and please look nice." Takami joked as she hung up.

Hearing the line disconnect Kagari shut his phone before plopping his half dead body back on his bed. "Of course, I can never get night of peace!" He lamented as he began to get ready.

* * *

Miya had entered the kitchen upon Kagari's hint of a possible new tenant. "Ara, I hope whoever it is won't cause too much trouble." Entertaining thoughts of punishing a certain heterochromiac.

As she began to put the ingrediants together she was once again broken out of her thoughts by the opening of the front door. Putting on her usual smile she headed over to the doot to greet her returning tenants. "Okaeri nasai." She called to the door.

"Tadaima!" The exuberent voice of Musubi rang throughout the inn.

Upon reaching the front she saw Musubi carrying a younger child on her back. "Welcome back Musubi, I see that you've come back with an extra tenant." Giving a small smile she noticed the lack of one of the only males in the Inn. "Who might she be, and where is Kyle-san?"

Musubi, ever her joyful self told Miya part of what she wanted to know. "Kyle-sama is on his way back right now." Shifting the little one sleeping in her arms to make her a bit more comfortable she continued. "He told Musubi to go ahead and bring Ku-chan here because there wasn't enough room on his bike to safely bring all three of us back."

Ganining a glint in her eyes Miya pressed forward. "So where did 'Ku-chan' come from? Also where is Kyle-san?"

"Oh! Kyle-sama is on his way here now, and Ku-chan was-"

**VRRRMM!**

However, Musubi was cut off by the sound of Kyle's motorcycle so she was not able to finish. Hearing the engine stop both of them patiently waited for the owner of the bike to come inside.

* * *

Upon entering the house Kyle immediately noticed the presence of his landlady and of Musubi carrying a still sleeping Kusano. "Hey Musubi, guess you beat me back...seriously how much faster then a motorcycle are you?" He asked jokingly while Musubi only continued to smile.

"Ahem." A soft but clear voice cut into the conversation, drawing the attention of the 2, soon to be 3, residents of the Izumo Inn to Miya. "Hello Kyle-san," Miya started with a light voice. "While its nice to see both of you back here...reletively without harm," She said somewhat playfully as she noticed the bloodstains just showing off of his left shoulder, indicating whatever happened, a good majority of the wounds were on his back. "I would like to know who this young girl is." The glint returned to her eyes, and it was not one that could be considered 'nice' by any stretch of the imagination. No, it was more of the, "You better give me an answer I'll like or your in deep trouble!" look. "I hope you're aware of the kidnapping laws here in Japan."

Feeling the slight trickle of sweat rolling down his neck Kyle thought of a quick cover up. "Uhm, yes I'm aware of the laws, and no she was not kidnapped." Ok, part of the anger had been abated. "She's actually a distant relative of mine who recently came to Shin-Tokyo. I was asked to keep an eye on her."

Miya seemed to accept the reason given as the glint in her eyes had disappeared. "Fufufu, well its a good thing you told me I had almost thought I was housing a dangerous perverted kidnapper." She finished with her had covering her mouth.

_'Per-Perverted?' _He could understand the 'dangerous kidnapper' part...barely..but _'perverted'_? That had come out of left field. All Kyle could do to react was give out a nervous chuckle. "Well I guess its a good thing I explained since I wouldn't want the ever forgiving and wonderful Miya-sama to be mad at me." Yeah he laid it a bit thick, but for this person, overkill was underated.

"Fufufufu, of course you wouldn't want the Forgiving, Wonderful, _and Young_ Landlady mad at you?" She began to laugh again while bringing the back of he hand to rest against her cheek.

Believing himself to be in the clear, he let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Before he could get a word out the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught everyones attention.

The first to react was Miya. "Ara, Kagari-san, a black tie. Is something happening?" She asked as the residents saw that it was Kagari coming down the stairs.

Seeing most of the tenants, plus Miya, waiting downstairs, Kagari only gave a small smile. "My job called me a bit ago. Seems a bunch of people are coming to the club tonight, so I thought I would put more apeal into my outfit." As he headed out he stopped at the door. "I'll probably be gone for a good while, so don't worry about prepairing anything for me, I'll either grab a bite out or eat any leftovers you have if thats ok?" Seeing Miya smile, he bid everyone a good night before exiting the inn.

Kyle just watched on as Kagari left. He didn't know why, but there was just someting about the guy that put Kyle on alert. It was nothing dangerous...just noticable. However, at the mention of dinner the young Sekirei's stomache decided to let itself be heard...in a big way.

**GGRRGGLRR!**

Upon hearing the immense growl both Kyle and Miya broke out a grin. "Well I suppose some dinner is in order." Miya chuckled as she headed back to the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

With that she entered the kitchen leaving the two tenants, plus a soon to be, in the hallway. Gathering their wits they headed towards the dining room, however, Kyle noticed that Kusano was stirring from her sleep. Apparently the need for food overruled the need for sleep.

With that revelation Kyle tund to Musubi. "Hey Musubi."

Hearing her name being called she turned to Kyle with a small smile. "Yes Kyle-sama?"

Giving a smal grin back he motioned to Kusano. "It looks like Ku-chan is waking up, let me hold her." Seeing the questioning look on Musubi's face he decided to elaborate. "Ku-chan passed out while I was holding her, before you got to us. She may get scared because your holding her for those reason, and I don't think she needs any more scares just after what happened in the gardens."

Musubi nodded seeing his point in letting him hold young Kusano, so without a word she handed Kusano over to Kyle before they continud their way to the dining room.

* * *

Seated around the dining table the tenanns waited patiently for the arrival of the food that was sure to come.

Around the table sat Kyle crosslegged. On his right was Musubi who was switching her gaze from looking hungrily at the table and adoringly at Kyle. Seated in the young mans lap was the still sleeping Kusano although she wouldn't be asleep for much longer as her eyes began to twitch open every so often.

Hearing the screen door open they were treated to the sight of the meal that would soon be eaten by the ravounous Agito and Sekirei, not that Miya new...right? Seeing Miya with a few extra plates of food Kyle shifted his place a bit before turning to Musubi. "Hey Musubi," Once again she turned to Kyle...only this time there were slight bits of drool falling down her face. "Um, why don't you help Miya bring the food in? I would do it, but I have a little passenger here that seems to be waking up."

Looking down they saw that the young Sekirei was indeed waking from her short slumber, no doubt from the talking and smell of the glorious food.

Shaking her head the young Sekirei started to groggily become aware of her surreoundings. Looking left, right, up, and down, but as she became more coherent she began to become more nervous. Such thoughts as 'where am I?' or 'who are these people' began to show on her face as they could see her unease.

Luckily when she looked up she saw a very familiar face. "Hey Ku-chan, did you enjoy your nap?" Kusano merely looked at the smiling face of Kyle as her eyes began to tear up, before once again launching herself into Kyle's chest.

For a second time that night he held Kusano's small form to him for comfort. "It's ok, it's ok." He began whispering in her ear again while Miya looked on with a soft look on her face. "See, I told you that you'd be safe."

**GGRRGGLRR!**

The moment was interrupted by the sound from Kusano's stomach. Apparently it'd had enough of being ignored and was now demanding attention and to be fed.

"Fufufu." On the plus side it got Miya to smile and give a small chuckle. "Well I suppose it is time for dinner. Lets dig in."

From there dinner went along pretty peacefully. Though with two of the tenants missing that was to be slightly expected. Although Kusano didn't mind as she was to preoccupied with getting as much food as she could.

Deciding he'd had enough of the silence, well...besides 'munch, munch, munch', Kyle tried to begin a conversation. "So, I saw that Kagari was pretty well dressed. Do you know where he works Miya-sama?"

Merely giving Kyle a smile she answered him. "Kagari usually works late as a Host in a club."

At the new word Musubi made herself known. "Host?"

Kyle obliged her with an answer. "Musubi a Host is someone who..takes care of people. Usually they're of the opposite gender, a Host deals with women and a Hostess deals with men."

"Oh!...Musubi also wants to be a hostess!" She declared loudly, figuring that as a Hostess she could probably get closer to Kyle...well...she was partly right. **/AN (For those that don't know, a Host/Hostess is a person that works at a place such as a club, or cafe in some cases, and are paid to spend time with people of the oppsite gender. Usually just to talk and enjoy eachothers company.)/**

At her declaration Kyle could only sweatdrop. "Um...Musubi..I don't think you actually understand what a Host does."

At his response Musubi only looked at him questiongly. "What do you mean Kyle-sama?"

Kyle only sighed. "I'll tell you later Musubi. It's not exactly a conversation for the table." He returned his attention back to the most wonderful food on his plate. Or, at least he would've if he hadn't noticed that Kusano's eyes had begun to slowly drift shut. Kyle merely smiled at the apparent struggle to stay awake...one that Kusano was apparently losing. _'Looks like her body was just letting her stay awake long enough to get some actual food. No telling how long she went without it.' _Finally the battle was over and the young wagtail fell asleep with her head against the table.

"Fufufu." A giggle interrupted the young mans thoughts. "Guess that with her stomache full, her body no longer needs to stay awake." Kyle only gave a nod as Kusano shifted in her seat so that she was leaning against him. "Well, I'll go ahead and lay out some sheets in my room for her."

Kyle looked back at Miya, a hesitant look on his face. "Uhm...Miya?" He muttered somewhat softly, gaining the attention of the landlady of the house. "If its all the same to you, do you think that...just for tonight...she could sleep in my room?" At his question Miya stiffened, and Kyle knew that she was gearing up towards another "Hanya Attack", in which case he decided to try and head her off with a pre-emptive strike. "She's had a bad night. I just think that if she stayed with me for just tonight she may be more calm tomorrow." That seemed to halt the Hanya's coming, if only slightly. "She might panic if she wakes up in an unfamiliar place with someone she doesn't know." With his piece said he watched Miya's face for a reaction.

"Hmm." Miya "hmm'd" in thought, considering the options that Kyle had given. "Those are some good points. If she _is _your relative, then I suppose I could allow her to sleep in your room for _one_ night."

At her answer Kyle sigh'd in relief. _'Guess one night's the best I'm gonna get.' _"Thank you Miya-sama. I'll go ahead and start to lay out some extra sheets."

With his piece said he scooped up Kusano and began his ascent to the up-stairs. All the while Miya watched him go the whole way. _'Truly an interesting man indeed.' _She smiled mysteriously as she began to clean up.

* * *

On an empty street Kagari found himself walking down it's length, as if waiting for someone. "Why can't tonight just end...I need sleep damnit!" He continued to mutter under his breath.

His apparent wait was over as a black tinted car began to pull up behind him. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a hand outside the window making a "come hither" motion. Walking to the car and opened the door. He was greeted to the sight of his person on the inside of Minaka's empire. "Meeting by a tinted car?" He gave a soft chuckle before entering. "How...prestigious."

Inside the car was Takami. However, instead of being in her usual business/doctors outfit, she was dressed in a black one-piece dress, not to mention a black eye-patch that had a fancy design of a cross. Sucking on another cancer stick she looked towards Kagari. "Well, if I had to come," A coy smile found it's way to her lips. "I might as well come with some style."

As Kagari entered the car Takai noticed that he was having some difficulty with his balance. "I inflicted more harm on you because of this event it seems." She took another drag as Kagari situated himself.

Kagari chuckled under his breath. "You seem more attentive tonight Takami. Could it be your actually developing a soft spot for me?" He said in jest.

Takami merely scowled at him. "Your being awfully whiny for someone with a cute face." Her face becoming blank she looked towards Kagari. "So Homura, or do you prefer Kagari? Whats No. 108's condition?"

Kagari/Homura's face became serious as they finally got down to business. "It seems satble for now, so there's no worries. And while not in mask, it's Kagari" Gaining a bit of a smirk he continued. "Her sleeping face looked very peaceful, probably the most peaceful sleep she's had in a good while."

Releasing a small sigh she looked out her window. "Really? Well, then I guess I won't have to worry because _she_ lives there. Only a fool with a death wish would anger the landlady of _that_ house."

Gaining a viscious smirk Homura looked towards Takami. "So you mean Minaka?"

"Psh." She couldn't help the look of amusement that spread across her face. "It's a nice thought. But sadly even _he's_ not stupid enough to try and anger that woman." As she calmed down she once again gained a serious look. "I do have a question about No. 108. Who did she choose?"

At her question Kagari's smirk vanished, he looked at Takami with a look that could be described as a mixture of seriousness and confusion. "She chose a man named Kyle Shirahama."

With that simple statement Takami grew even more curious. "Shirahama? Thats the Ashikabi of No. 88 right?" At Kagari's nod she took a deep breath of her cigarette before sighing. "Great, the one Ashikabi we know absolutely nothing about."

"What?" Kagari nearly shouted in confusion. "MBI has no data on him?...How is that possible?" As loathe as he was to admit it, MBI knew _everything_about _everyone_ on the planet. They'd know when a person wakes up, what they had for breafast, how their day went, and, if it suited them, childhood crushes. For Takami to say that MBI knew _nothing_ about Shirahama...it couldn't compute in Kagari's mind at this moment.

Realizing her small slip Takami gave Kagari a very stern look. "Kagari, what I've just told you is top secret." At the sound of her voice Kagari regained his mental surrounding. "No-one can know that he is a unknown in this game. If word got out that he is a wild-card that even MBI doesn't know about...well, lets just say that he may not last too long."

Mentally nodding, a sudden thought occurred to him. "Actually, it may not be as easy to get him as they would think."

With his answer Takami's eye's shot at him, wide with shock. "You have info on him?" This just might be what she had been looking for, if there was an unknown variable in the game, knowing Minaka's imagination, it could provoke a disaster. "What have you got?"

"Unfortunately not much, just what I've seen and from what I've gathered first hand, both in and out of my mask." At her questioning look he elaborated. "He's staying at the inn, so I see him a fair amount." At her nod he continued. "At the inn, I've noticed that he's a bit laid back in his attitude, unless it involves training or when he needs to ask something of importance."

"Training?" Was this man a fighter? If so how good was he.

"Yeah, training, he's a fighter. A damned good one to." He looked Takami dead in the eye as he continued. "He managed to hold his own against No. 88 who is a Fist-Type!"

"WHAT!" The usually calm Takami shouted in disbelief. "He held his own against her?...The hell are you talking about."

Putting his hands up in defence he continued with his story. "Oi, oi, I said he held his own, I didn't say he won." Regaining his composure he continued. "Skill-wise, he had Musubi beat. Not all that hard seeing as how she seems to only aim for the face. When Kyle discovered that it became easy to predict what Musubi would do. From there the fight became more even as Kyle began to give her pointers on how to fight more effectively."

Finally calm enough from her outburst she resumed her questions. "He gave her pointers? Is he a martial artist?"

Kagari merely nodded. "I think so. He never said what he practiced, but from what I could tell it was a very fluid, if straight forward, style of fighting." Taking a deep breath for the next part, and hardest in his opinion, of his explanation. "Also, theres one more thing." Seeing that he had Takami's attention he resumed. "It was when I first saw him, back when he first winged No. 88, when he met her she was being chased by No.'s 11 & 12. When they leaped at him as he and 88 were about to run away...they stopped-" At that point Takami inadvertantly cut in. "Stopped? Why would they just stop before getting to-" "In mid air!" That immediatly quieted the one eyed inquisitor. "I can't explain it but thats what happened, they just stopped. But thats not the strangest part, next they get flung to the side as if someone had pushed him. All the while his eyes...they were _glowing_!"

At this Takami merely raised her eybrow. "Glowing? They just began to glow? I'm sorry but I'm afraid that just sounds a little to farfetched."

Giving a sigh Kagari continued. "I know, but thats what I saw. I think it means, and I'm not saying that it's a hundred percent sure, but it may mean that Kyle was the one who did it."

"Tch." Scoffing at the mere thought. "So what? Are you saying that he has some super-powers? Or maybe he's psychic?" Takamis said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

Look serious once again he looked at Takami. "Super-powers? No. ESP however, that may be something to look into." As she once again raised her eyebrow he defended his theory. "Its been mentioned, and scientifically proven, that there is a _chance_ that a person can gain ESP. Regardless of how remote that possibility is, it's still a possibility." He gave another long sigh. "The only other option is that he's a Sekirei, but thats impossible. I saw him wing No. 88 myself. He's definitely an Ashikabi."

Conceding to a point Takami inclined her head. "...Fine. I'll look into it, but your gonna have to give me more to go on then "glowing eyes", ok Kagari?"

"Thats acceptable. I'll just need a bit more time." Kagari said as he felt content with what he got from Takami. "It'll take me a while to get the info you need, but...thanks Takami." Takami finally settled, and Kagari finally felt as though he could relax...until he remebered a certain unwinged bird. "Uhm...Takami.."

Opening her lone ashen eye she looked at him. "...Yes?" Oh~ this _better _not be anymore touble or she _just_ might have to strangle someone.

Giving a gulp he pressed on. "There was one more thing that was bothering me...I..met a Disposed Product...outside of MBI." At this point Kagari was praying, _praying_, to any God that would listen that Takami would not take out her frustrations on him.

"...A Disposed Product?" Her voice was eerily calm. "Because I've been bound to Kusano's case I haven't heard a thing about that." She muttered something under her breath that Kagari barely heard. "It'd better not be one of Minaka's bad jokes!" Shaking her head slightly she looked back at Kagari. "Fine...I'll look into it." Seeing Kagari lay his head back, no doubt just as frustrated as she was, she came up with an excellent idea. "Well then..." She gained a very shark like grin. The kind of shark that just smelled fresh blood. "..Just to really score against the bastard..I brought _this_!" From out of her purse she retrieved a pure black credit card.

At the sight of said credit card Kagari began to stutter. "T-t-that card!...I-i-is it?" Dare he hope to dream?

Takami's grin just became more shark-like. "I stole Minaka's card! MWAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh hysterically maniacle. "I'll eat so many restauraunt's out of business!" She continued her hysterically maniacle laughter.

At the realization of what they held in their hands Kagari began his own laughter. "Ahahah! That's why I like you Takami!"

* * *

In his bedroom Kyle began setting up the extra futon for Musubi to sleep in. His original plan was for both Musubi and Kusano to sleep in the same futon. Unfortunately Kusano seemed to be..._reluctant_ in letting go of her "Onii-chan". Looking over at Musubi, Kyle smiled. "Musubi." He called getting said Sekirei's attention.

"Hai?" Musubi called back, turning around to face Kyle. At this point Musubi was dressed in a gym shirt and bloomers, more then likely supplied by Uzume at Miya's request. Thankfully Kyle's lessons on decency seemed to be setting in...for the most part at least. She still seemed to have some problems remembering that it wasn't "decent" to change while there was a guy in the room. Though that probably had more to do with him being her Ashikabi.

Smiling a bit he looked her in the eye's. "I just wanted to say thanks." At her confused glance, Kyle elaborated. "For your help tonight."

Musubi blushed before shaking her head. "Musubi didn't do anything Kyle-sama." She gave him one of her bright smiles that seemed to make the world abetter place then it was. He thanked her for that smile everyday. "Kyle-sama is the one who saved Ku-chan. You were so cool Kyle-sama!" She bounced over to him and hugged him from behind, being careful of the young Sekirei who had a firm grip on the young Agito's neck. "The minute you knew Ku-chan was in trouble you left to find her. Even risking your own body to protect her." She shifted her hands to lay on his back as she leaned into him as if to try and take away his wound...this also pressed her assets further onto his form...causing his face to have a nuclear meltdown as he could feel her warm body being pressed to his.

Trying desperately to regain his cool Kyle resumed talking. "I-I just did what anyone else would have done Musubi-chan." He felt her shake her head against his back.

"Facing someone with a weapon to protect a weak person...not many people would do that." However, she began to shake. "But...Kyle-sama got hurt because Musubi wasn't there."

Kyle felt her quiver as his eyes began to soften. "Musubi." He muttered under his breath.

Before he had a chance to turn around he felt Musubi wrap her arms around him. "Kyle-sama...will be protected by Musubi...she will never allow him to be hurt!" She said in an exhuberant voice. The moment was cut short when Musubi let go of Kyle. "Of course..Ku-chan will also be protected by Musubi!" She declared in a loud and joyous voice. She then smakced her fist into her palm. "Oh! I should ask the landlady for some training!...And Kyle-sama too!" Pumping her fits in the air she had a smile on her face. "Musubi will do her best!"

Hearing the conviction in her voice Kyle couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Hey Musu-" He turned around to talk to her some more, only to stop short when he saw that Musubi was already under the covers and sleeping. "Aha..hahaha!" He chuckled low enough so that he wouldn't disturb Musubi or Kusano. "That's just like you Musubi, become so full of energy that it's contagious, and then fall asleep with no care in the world." _'It's such a troublesome habit of yours...but it's a quality that should never change.' _Looking down at the sleeping form of Kusano he smiled. "Well I gues that's our cue as well Ku-chan. Lets get some sleep." After shutting off the lights Kyle slowly began to lay under the covers while manuvering Kusano in a position where she would be lying on top of him.

_'Your right about one thing Musubi. I will protect you and Ku-chan...I promise..'_ With those last thougts Kyle drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In a dark room, a lone figure sat alone. Surrounded by what appeared to be computer moniter. On the smaller monitors appeared to be streams of various data that whizzed by at incredible speed, reflecting off a glare of the figures glasses. One which no human could hope to keep up with. However, such data was being ignored in favor of the giant screen in front of the figure.

"Kukuku." A silent, yet feminine giggle, arose from the figure. "Such a mystery you are Himitsu-kun." The figure mused as it looked at the image of a sleeping Kyle with the resting form of Kusano on his chest. "So interesting." The figure brought a hand up to their chest, resting it upon it.

The figure, now able to be defined as a woman, never took her eyes of of Kyle for an instant. "I wonder, could he could be the one?" Her thoughts turning into curiosity of a "could be" were stopped as she saw something on her screens that made her pause. "Wait...what's happening?" The figures voice becoming worried with a tint of curiostiy hidden within it

* * *

Indeed, what the figure had been watching was correct as Kyle began to toss and turn while sleeping, as if he was having a bad dream. If anyone saw that then they'd be partially right. In a sense it was a night-mare, in another it was much, much more.

Deep within Kyle's mind visions appeared in flashes, one after another. Each one bringing more intensity then the one before.

_"You are a sin! One that must be purged!" An enraged yet cold voice spoke_

Turning his head to the right he saw faint images of a tall figure in his mind.

_"Your existance is an abomination..An afront to our Lord!" It continued to speak in a way that would freeze even a volcano._

Another turn and he sees a faint outline of...something coming towards him. It was blurred, no doubt a memory of something better left forgotten. The only thing that was barely visible was pair of blue scaled arms with gold bracers and a pair of crimson slitted eyes that seemed to pierce..no..destroy the soul.

_"Kyle!..Kyle run now! Get away from here!" A pair of panicked voices called._

_"So this is the child?" The voice turned from cold to questioning._

His breathing increased rapidly to the point of hyperventalating. Sweat was pouring from his face the dream began to become more intense.

_"Kyle do as your parents say and Run!" The last words said before being nothing more than ice sculptures._

_"_K-Kaa-san!..D-Dad!" Kyle constantly whispered as tears began to spill from his shut eyes.

_"O-Onii-chan?" A young voice called._

"Hi-Hikari!" He whispered out more painfully.

_"You may run child..but no matter where you go, you will always be an abomination...and I will find you."_

"No...No...NO!" Kyle nearly shouted as he jolted awake at the dreams end. _'Wh-why? That dream again...wasn't once enough?...Why must I see it again in my dreams? Why must I constantly see it?' _Looking behind him at the digital clock he saw that it was only **4:45 am**. Letting out a sigh he began to gently remove Kusano's prone form from his body. _'Too late to go back to sleep, but too early to go to work...training?' _Trying to move his body Kyle felt brief flashes of pain that didn't seem...physical. "Heh." Giving a small chuckle he shook his head. _'So I finally hit my limit for a while...figures it would happen after I get a gash in my back.' _With that thought he rolled his back only to feel a slight sting. _'Healing's definately been slowed...guess it's just some coffee and some breakfast then.' _Finally managing to remove Kusano's body from his, Kyle made his way down stairs. Never noticing that Kusano's eyes drifted open just before his door shut.

* * *

Kyle found himself staring at the barely visible moon as the last few bits of it's luminesence began to fade as morning drew near. He was sitting on the poarch with a plain thin blanket wrapped around him to ward of the cool morning air. "Mn...I just had to decide to wake up while it's still cold." Giving a sigh he saw brief outlines of his breath. _'What am I going to do? This "Sekirei Game" or whatever the hell they want to call it is playing with lives!' _Kyle narrowed his eyes in disgust. Giving his head a quick shake he dispelled the negative thoughts.

Pat..pat..pat..pat.

Hearing a light tapping of footsteps behind him Kyle turned around. He was mildly surprised to see the young Sekirei awake and out of bed. "Ku-chan?" As she came closer Kyle saw that she still had some black rings around her eyes. "Why are you up?...Did I wake you when I left the room?" Seeing her give a brief nod Kyle sighed again before cating the slight shiver Kusano made. Kyle gave a small smile as he remembered that it was still early morning and thus cold, plus the light sleeveless dress that Kusano was wearing probably didn't help much. Making a decision Kyle lifted up his right arm and made an opening in his blanket. "Hey Ku-chan, why don't you come under here? It's pretty toasty."

As if there was a need for anymore icentive. All Kyle saw was a blur as Kusano ducked under the covers and cuddled up to Kyle's warmth. Giving a small chuckle he rapped the blanket around the young Sekirei, taking it off of himself, making sure Kusano was protected from the cold. "There we go, all nice and toasty ne?" Looking up at Kyle's face Kusano gave a small, but bright, smile. Kyle gave a small shiver as his body was reintroduced to the cold.

Once again Kyle found himself looking at the small garden of the inn. His eyes kept being drawn towards the tree...the same one that helped to save both his and Musubi's life. "You know Ku-chan," Getting the attention of said Sekirei as she looked up at him. "That tree over there, it helped to save, not only my life...but Musubi's as well." Looking at the tree in question Kyle had a brief flash of when he fell and the tree caught him...more precisely he remembered seeing a small child with open arms catching him. "Not only that, but as we fell I remember seeing a young girl with sandy blonde hair and a white sundress opening her arms, as if to catch us."

At the description of the young girl Kusano began to blush and look down.

Seeing her blush Kyle gained a smirk, figuring he had the young plant master, he decided to give her some light teasing. "Hmm, who does that remind me of?" Seeing her blush begin to grow his smile widened. "Now..who do I know that fits that description? Who do I know that has sandy blonde hair, wears a white sundress, and is able to control plants?" Her face positively steaming Kyle decided to end his teasing and placed his hand on the young girls head.

"Meep!"

Upon feeling Kyles hand on her head Kusano gave a small 'Meep' in surprise. "Hahahaha!" Kyle just couldn't keep it in any longer as he let out a low baritone laugh at the reaction that he got out of the girl. "Maybe it was you who helped us hm? It sure is a mystery."

Finally able to give a response Kusano gave a small nod of her head. "A voice...Onii-chan's voice...Ku, heard his voice." Gulping slightly as she was putting herself in the spotlight. "Ku could hear other people...but Onii-chan's voice was the loudest...and kindest. It kept saying 'I won't let anything hurt you, I will protect you'." Giving a small look of surprise at the child Kyle remembered thinking those words as he and Musubi fell. "Such a kind voice...Ku felt as though she could trust that voice...so she entrusted herself to Onii-chan...and called out to him." Before she could start back up again she felt a warm arm suround her...giving her a feeling of being protected. Looking up she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face as she saw Kyle smiling softly.

"So it really _was _Ku-chan who helped to save me and Musubi huh?" Seeing her nod once again he gave a small chuckle. "Well then. I guess I put this off long enough huh?" Looking up at Kyle Kusano had a look of confusion. "I want to say...Thank you, Ku-chan."

At his thanks Kusano lit up with a bright smile. It was, however, replaced by a small blush and a look of nervousness. Getting up and shedding the blanket she walked closer to Kyle who had a look of confusion on his face. "Onii-chan? W-W-Will y-y-you," Looking at her intently as it appeared that this one question held alot of meaning he let her continue. "Become Ku's..Ashikabi?" Working up her courage she immediately planted her lips on Kyle's own in a simple and innocent kiss, much like how a younger sister would kiss an older brother, not waiting for his answer.

Upon the kiss a multitude of green feather like lights appeared and coalesced, making it seem as though there were two large wings sprouting from the young Sekirei's body.

The sight, plus the surprise kiss attack rendered Kyle speechles. However, his thoughts were another thing. _'Damnit! I know she's a Sekirei and wants me to be her Ashikabi...but she's only eleven years old! Thats a nine freaking year difference!' _He decided right then and there that Miya must_ Never_find out...or she may just kill him.

As the kiss ended the wings burst into green specs of light that littered the garden and the house. When the specs settled into the ground the gardens flowers and other fauna sprang to life, suddenly blooming with an intensity that represented spring at its finest...no...even better. As the flowers bloomed their stray pettles blew in the wind and surrounded both the occupants of the Izumo Inn.

After recollecting his thoughts he looked down at Kusano, hoping to talk to her about the kiss. However, as he looked down he saw that the young Sekirei had fallen back asleep with her head resting in her lap. At this Kyle couldn't help but sweatdrop. _'Ok, are they really asleep? Or do they do this intentionally just to avoid conversations and drive me nuts?'_

Lifting Kusano back into his arms Kyle made his way up. His thoughts playing back the events of last night while at the same time wondering. _'Just what the heck will tomorrow bring?'_

* * *

"Ara! What happened to my vegetables?" Miya asked in surprise as she saw that all her vegetables had somehow grown atounding proportions, not only that but they looked very healthy. "I wonder what happned?"

* * *

"TAYAHP!"

Was the resounding yell that rang in the mid-morning air. "Keep your feet Musubi!" Kyle's voice rang out strongly. "Remember when an opponent is using a weapon you need to be able to switch your direction on a dime!" Why was he giving advice on how to dodge a weapon? Well, earlier that morning Musubi had asked Miya if she could spar with her, her excitment was evident in her eyes the moment she saw Miya practice with her boken. From there...it couldn't be called much of a spar...more like a one sided lesson to Musubi who was dressed in her gym shirt and bloomers.

"EI!" With a simple thrust Miya made Musubi move to her left, barely dodgeing what would have been an ending blow.

After dodging Miya's strike Musubi leapt forward aiming a straight jab at the landlady's chest, hoping to get at least one shot on her. "TAYAHP!"

BAM!

"Itai!" Musubi covered her head with her hands trying to soothe the pain that was coursing through it after Miya had managed to get in a strike on the brown haired Sekirei's head.

"Hmm." Kyle gave a small sigh. "I've told you that you need to be able to switch directions on a dime Musubi, during the fight you allowed Miya-sama to control your pace and lead you to where she needed."

Miya gave a small nod and looked over to Kyle. "Kyle-san, may I please educate Musubi in what she did wrong?" At Kyle's nod Miya continued. "Musubi-chan, your breathing becomes too rough, this is because you are using unessecary movements. It's good to be confident in your physical skill, but you depend too much on it." Her face lost a portion of it's seriousness before she continued with a smile. "Please fix that first ok?"

"Musubi will do her best!" Musubi cried in joy at learning to fight better. Upon finishing their spar she looked over to Kyle who also had a smile on his face. Seeing that smile filled Musubi's heart with joy. She also noticed that Kyle had a young passenger laying her head against his chest.

At some point during the spar young Kusano had decided to plop herself down on Kyle's lap and watch the spar through her covered her eyes.

Giving the young girl a nudge Kusano looked up at Kyle. "Ok Ku-chan, the fights over you can look now." Uncovering her eyes and seeing that the spar was indeed over Kusano got up and raced over to Musubi's side with the intention of a big hug. One that Musubi was all to happy to respond to with one of her own.

As he gave a small chuckle at the two he drew their attention to himself. "Ah, Kyle-sama! Is it time for us to spar?" Musubi asked with lage stars in her eyes at the thought of sparring once again with her Ashikabi.

Giving another chuckle he looked at Musubi. "Sorry Musubi, not right now. I have to get to my job." Seeing her downtroden face he gave a smile at how easy it was for her to wear her emotions on her sleaves. "But, I guess after I get back we can have a short spar." At that Musubi leapt in joy. "So for right now, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Have a good day Kyle-sama!"

"Bye bye Onii-chan!"

"Don't forget your cell-phone, and I left your lunch on the table."

"Right, right I got it!"

Unseen by the tenants, Uzume was lounging about on the roof as she nibbled on a cracker as she took in the morning suns rays, not unlike a cat. As she bit into her cracker she heard the voices of the other tenants, plus the landlady calling out to eachother as they bid Kyle a good day as he headed off to work. Giving a small laugh at the play by play, she couldn't keep the smile that was forming off of her face. "Really...They have too much vigour for it to really be the morning...but then again...I guess thats what makes it fun.

* * *

As Kyle walked down the street to his job, yes walking, apparently Miya had...asked him not to take his bike since when he returned to the inn he had some blood on his back. Adding on to the fact that he was still partially limping that morning and she had come up with a very strong argument against him driving to work. _'Seriously, Miya can be truly frightening when she wants to be. I'd be surprised if anyone normal, heck even abnormal, could stand up to her...And whats with the Hannya face that shows up whenever she's mad?'_

As he continued his trek his mind began to wonder to the concepts of the Sekirei Game, and all those who participated in it for the prize of 'Ascending'._'Whatever the heck that means. Still, I need to learn more about this "Game" if I expect for any of us to survive it.' _His thoughts kept going back to Seo, even if he wasn't an Ashikabi, he still knew alot more about this game then anyone he's met so far. _'Musubi and Ku-chan don't seem to know alot about it. Ku-chan was probably in the garden before it started and thus doesn't know anything beyond the basics. Musubi seems more interested in the fighting so she's probably in the same boat.' _Giving a sigh Kyle saw the tell tale signs of construction. _'If I want any answers I'll have to ask Seo.'_

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Construction Site)**

"HE WHAT!" A voice rang out in the middle of the construction site.

A man that seemed to be in his late 30's, maybe early 40's, was talking to Kyle who had a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah, he up and quit. Just today actually."

Kyle's shocked face slowly turned into one of expected disappointment. _'Don't know why I'm surprised, looked like the guy was ready to leave the moment Ku-chan was out. Probably only started working here to get close and as much information as he could.'_

The older man merely shook his head. "Well, it's not like I mind all that much. He didn't come to often, took alot of breaks, and pretty much anything to avoid work; so I didn't really know the guy." The man gave a small sigh as he thought of how the day was going. "Though I'm not exactly lookin forward to work today. The foreman won't be too happy he just up and quit, we're reaching our halfway deadline and if we half to use more time? Well, thats not good for the pay...then again the man did barely any work so it won't be that much different. Hah." The man gave a small chuckle as a thought entered his mind. "Well I guess he wasn't all bad. He was pretty laid back so he was easy to get along with." As his chuckle ended a shiver set in. "On the other hand those girls that would come to berate him were a tad scary."

"Yeah, those two can be a bit scary." Kyle gave a small laugh. _'Though, thats probably because the guy is taking advantage of their Ashikabi.'_

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Few Hours Later, around Noon)**

"Ahhh~!" Kyle groaned out while giving his back a few pops, it now being nearly completely healed, as he began his trek back to the inn. "Work was a little harder today; probably because I'm still not at one hundred percent yet." _'Wonder what Miya's making for dinner?'_

"Kyle-sama?" A familiar bubbly voice spoke out.

Turning around, Kyle was greeted to the familiar sight of Kusano and Musubi. "Musubi, Ku-chan? What are you two doing here?"

Musubi simply gave a closed eyed smile. "It was about time for your work to be over so Musubi and Ku-chan decided to come see you! Right, Ku-chan?" She looked down at the young plant controller who was somewhat hiding behind her leg.

Spotting the blonde Sekirei, Kyle gave a small, comforting smile as he bent over to look Kusano in the eyes. "Thanks for coming Ku-chan! It's nice to see your out of the house." Kusano just nodded meekly with the tiniest hints of a blush on her cheeks, as she gave a small smile. Looking back at Musubi, Kyle decided to ask a question. "Is there any other reason you two came here?"

At his question Musubi gave a nod. "Mhmm! Musubi got a request from the Miya-sama to run an errand." At Kyle's nod to continue she did so. "She said we were running out of food so she asked me to go to the store and get some."

"What did she ask you to get? Maybe can give a hand?" Kyle asked wondering if he could help Musubi with any groceries. _'Heck, how much do we have to get?'_

Still smiling Musubi dug out a piece of paper. "Hmm...Oh! 50 kilograms of rice!"

Stopping and looking back at Musubi, Kyle had only one question. "Why do we need 50 kilograms of rice?" Musubi only gave a shrug. "Oh well, might as well get going." As he began to walk again he felt a tug at his shirt. Looking back he saw that Kusano was tugging his shirt, looking as though she wanted to ask him something. "Yes Ku-chan?"

Fidgiting slightly while looking at the ground, Kusano mumbled her request. "Um, Ku was wondering...could...could Ku hold hands with Onii-chan?"

Giving the child a warm smile Kyle took the young girls smaller hand into his own larger hand. "Of course Ku-chan, you can most definitely hold my hand." At his approval the young Sekirei immediately latched on to his right hand.

"Kyle-sama! Musubi to, Musubi to!" Musubi chirped as Kyle only chuckled at her exuberance as he took her right hand into his left.

"Ok, ok Musubi-chan." As he felt their hands intertwine he could feel his smile grow. "Well, lets get going, that rice isn't going to buy itself!" With that the trio headed off to the market for their rice.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Izumo Inn)**

Miya was sitting on the poarch as she waited for the clothing on the lines to dry. She kept finding herslef thinking of her newest tenant, not like that she already had a husband, there was jus something about him that made her feel as though she'd known him from somewhere. The only problem is finding out exactly _where_ the feeling came from.

"Tadaima!" Well, as the old saying goes, speak of the devil.

As she walked to the door she was greeted with the sight of her three newest tenant with both Musubi and Kyle holding up two large sacks of rice each. "Ara, Kyle-kun how thoughtful of you to help with the groceries. Though, aren't you back a bit early?"

"It's no trouble, I ran into Musubi on the way back and decided to help. As for my being back early, the foreman decided to call it quits for today, not sure why though." Kyle respoded as he brought in the rice.

Miya only giggled. "Well seeing as how your back early how about I start making lunch?"

Before Kyle could nod his head Musubi chose this time to speak. "Uhm, Miya-sama?" Said person looked towards Musubi at the call of her name. "Musubi was wondring if she could make the lunch today?"

The look of semi-surprise that appeared on Miya's face was quickly changed into one of light amusement. Giggling in her hand for a moment she gave Musubi her answer. "Of course Musubi-chan, though I have to ask; is there any particular reason for wanting to cook lunch today?"

"Yes! Musubi wanted to make lunch for everyone today to say thanks to Miya-sama for her spar this morning!" At her reason, Miya could only nod. After all how could she say 'no' for the reason that Musubi gave.

Kyle only began wondering how well Musubi could cook before a sudden thought entered his mind. "Hey, Musubi," At the mention of her name Musubi's head instantly turned over to Kyle, giving him her immediate attention. "Before you start cooking, I promised you a small spar this morning did I not?" At his statement Musubi's eyes positively lit up at the thought of training, Miya's eyes however, were a bit more...well a bit less positive. Something which Kyle noticed. "However, it'll just be a light spar, focused more on your movements then actual fighting."

"Movements?" Of course Musubi had a bit of a hard time understanding what Kyle meant when he said 'movements'.

Noticing this Kyle amended his statement. "I mean that we will be doing 'dodge' practice." Again seeing her look Kyle sighed. "Remember this morning when Miya-sama lead the entire fight and moved you into a bad spot?" Seeing Musubi's eyes light up in recognition he continued. "We're going to work on that."

Musubi only gained a determined look. "Ok! Musubi will do her best!"

"Well let me go get changed and we can get started." Kyle replied as he moved to go drop off the rice in the kitchen, then proceeded up the stairs to change. "Ku-chan," Hearing her name called out she turned towards the stairs. "If you want to watch, thats ok."

"Mm, Mm!" Was the only reply Kyle recieved, but because it had such a light tone in it, he decided that it was a 'yes' in Kusano.

* * *

Back in the yard where Miya and Musubi fought, Kyle once again wearing his black tanktop and black sweat pants, Musubi was also once again wearing her gym shirt and bloomers. They both stared at eachother, unmoving, Kyle was looking at Musubi with a calculating look in his eyes. Contrarily, Musubi once again had an excited look in her eyes. Then there was the third member in this setting, in the form of an observer named Kusano. She came to watch her Onii-chan and Musubi have their spar.

"Okay Musubi, remember that this is only a dodge practice on your end. I don't want you attacking at all in this one ok?" Kyle reminded Musubi of this spars purpose, it wasn't a offensive purpose but strictly defensive.

Musubi only shook her head yes. "I understand Kyle-sama!" Musubi replied with an air of confidence.

Nodding his head Kyle decided to begin the spar, but first looked back over at Kusano. "If you get too uncomfortable watching us you can cover your eyes, ok Ku-chan?" He warned Kusano as he remembered when Musubi and Miya sparred she watched through her hands, obvioulsy uncomfortable with fighting.

"TYA!" Kyle wasted no time as he started his assault with a reverse spin kick.

Of course Musubi was able to see it and react accordingly. "Hup!" She dodged to her left, Kyle's kick not even close to hitting her. However, Kyle came back with a fast left jab and clipped Musubi on her shoulder. Though it didn't do much to hurt her, it did manage to through her slightly off balance.

Kyle quickly jumped to the side and started oonce again with a kick that went under Musubi's guard. Musubi quickly ducked down and looped around Kyle's leg before kicking off the ground to gain some distance.

"Remember! You need to change on a dime!" Kyle yelled as he spun on his left and jumped up. The sudden unexpected high speed spin threw Musubi further off balance, as she desperatly dove to the right to avoid the oncoming kick.

Musubi had somehow managed to land lightly on her feet, albeit stumbling a tad bit before smilling at Kyle. "This spar is getting amazing Kyle-sama! Lets continue!" She declared smiling and Kyle let a small grin appear on his face for a second before his eyes went serious again as he ran at her.

As Musubi put up her guard to prepare for Kyle's charge, he suddenly ducked down low and swept out with his foot in a quick spin. Musubi quickly and easily jumped up above the kick as Kyle finished his spin, his fist held out close to the ground, he moved himself into a one armed hand stand. "Tya!" He yelled right before his leg connected with her stomache.

As the fight went on Kusano's eyes were glued to every bit of the action that happened, though everytime Musubi and Kyle collided she would flinch. Each flinch was accompanied by small squealing sounds, but Kusano was resolute in watching the entire fight from start to finish and see who would win.

Kyle's kick knocked Musubi slightly up in the air before being brouht back down to the ground. As soon as she landed she was forced to jump to the side to avoid a punch from Kyle.

"Tyaa!" Kyle cried out as he brought his arm down in a blur to the same spot where Musubi had landed. Musubi barely got her arm in position to block in time, as a result however, she was slightly pushed back.

As soon as Musubi blocked Kyle shot back in order to gain some distance between them. "Ok, Musubi-chan times almost up." He said and Musubi cocked her head curiously to the side.

"How come Kyle-sama? I thought we were just getting started" She asked and Kyle nodded his head as he tried to control his breathing.

"True we just got started, but I'm running on empty and I think you are as well." Kyle said and Musubi looked confused until a sudden trio of sounds made themselves known.

**GRrggGLrr**

Musubi made an 'O' shape with her mouth before sh smiled. "Ok Kyle-sama." She said before getting into a fighting stance. "One last strike?" She asked as she put up her guard.

Kyle only nodded as he sprinted forward. "Tya!" His left arm stretched out as he made an obvious punch.

"Hup!" Musubi said as she rushed to her left in order to avoid the blow. However, as she moved to the left, she felt her shoulder hit the fence. Flinching in realization that Kyle had forced her into an unfavorable spot for little defense and little movement.

When she looked back she saw Kyle coming in with a straight right punch, bringing a end to the spar. As the attack came Musubi closed her eyes and awaited the pain that was sure to come. She waited, and waited, and...wait a minute...where was the punch? Opening her eyes a bit she saw that the punch had stopped just short of her face.

Kyle was just standing there and smiling. "Game, set, and..." He changed his hand from a fist and moved his middle finger to rest on top of his thumb. "Match!" He flicked Musubi on the tip of her nose, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Indeed it is." A voice said that made them look over in surprise to see Miya standing at the side of the Inn. "Haven't we discussed this before Musubi-chan?" She said with a small smile and Musubi bonked herself on the head.

"Now why don't you two take a quick rest before you start up lunch, ne Musubi-chan?" She said before giving a small smile over to Kyle which he shyly returned.

"Ok Miya-sama." Kyle said as he and Musubi made their way back in the house as Kusano made to hold Kyle's hand on his way back in.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Dark Room)**

In the same dark room as before the same figure kept their eyes firmly trained on the screens in front of them. The middle screen showed replays of the spar/lesson between Musubi and Kyle, while the rest of the screens showed various bits of random data about various different subjects.

The figures eyes were firmly placed on Kyle, many questions roamed through those eyes. More then likely trying to understand how a normal human could not only keep up with a Sekirei, but actually win _and_ teach them how to use their abilities better? "Who are you Kyle-tan? MBI has no records of you and you are able to keep up with a fist-type Sekirei who are suppose to exel in hand to hand fights." A glint appeared in the figures eyes as the kept watching the replay's. "More information is needed before I make a complete analysis."

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Izumo Inn Hallway)**

As Kyle walked out of his room, after a nice change of clothes once he was out of the bath, his mind wondered back to some vibes that he had been getting most of the day. _'It's as if someone is watching me...but that can't be right...can it?' _Shrugging off the feeling as paranoia he continued his trek. He was sporting a pair of black denim jeans and a simple light green tank top. As he descended the stairs he ran into Miya...who was wearing a very beautiful kimono. "Oh Miya-sama, that's a lovely kimono. What's the occasion?" He immediatly regretted his question though as he saw a brief look of saddness in Miya's eyes.

Quickly covering up the look with her usual closed eye smile she answered him. "Today is the day of my husbands death." Ok now Kyle felt like a heel reminding this wonderful, if absolutely terriffying, woman of her husbands death. Losing a loved one is never easy, and the scars always stay with you. "I should be back around dinner time, I had planned to go this morning but my spar with Musubi and making sure you didn't kill yourself on that machine of yours took up most of the time I planned to use to straighten the inn up before I would leave." Nodding at her reasoning and feeling bad e had kept her from something as important as what she was hoping to do, Kyle was about to give his condolences...until Miya decided to close the discussion. "As such," She turned back to Kyle...and he was sure he was staring at the gates of hell, or at the very least a demon had decided to come and drag him there. "I expect that you will behave yourself and nothing..._indecent_ will happen." The shape of the demon was becoming clearer as she finished her statement. "After all, indecent actions in Izumo are strictly prohibited." And with a smile the demon behind her was complete it's eyes_daring_ him to try something. All Kyle could do was nod, and pray that it would appease the demon. "Very well then, I will return later."

Kyle would find later that he stood in that spot for a good five minutes before heading into the kitchen to see if he could make some lunch for everyone. Strangely there were only two thoughts flowing through his head during the time he spent standing there. _'What did I ever do to make her think I was a pervert?' _Very understandable as he never once commited a 'indecent' act in his life...although the few instances in the inn _could _make one wonder. However, the other thought was a bit...stranger. _'I wonder if she could teach me how to do that?' _Finally regaining his motor skills he moved to the kitchen. As he grew closer to the kitched a gentle smell caressed his sense of smell. Someone was cooking and Kyle had an idea of who it was. "Hey Musu-" His statement died in his mouth when he saw Musubi's state of dress, as a blush threatened to overtake his face.

"Ah! Kyle-sama, we were just fixing up some lunch." Gone was her usual white and red miko outfit and in it's place was a frilly pink and white french maid outfit. The skirt and shoulder 'puffs' were a vibrant pink while the torso area, which was kept together by a frilly whit bow in the back, was a stark white, giving an appreciative mixture of the two colors. To top it off, both figuratively and literally, she wore a white frilly bandana headpiece. "Lunch should be ready in a little bit." The sound of Musubi's voice brought him out of the daze Musubi's new outfit put him in. It was _very_ stunning, and flattering, on Musubi as it accentuated her curves.

"Um..ok..Musubi..chan...wait 'we'?" Kyle asked shaking himself out of his daze enough to acknowledge that Musubi said 'we'.

Smiling as she shook her head yes. "Yes, Musubi and Ku-chan have been making lunch Kyle-sa-" She stopped mid sentence as she seemed to have remembered something. "I mean. Master." The fact that her eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled served to put Kyle into a daze once again as he stood there admiring Musubi's beauty.

"Onii-chan?" Once again brought out of his daze, only this time by the familiar voice of Kusano, Kyle looked down and eyes slightly widened as he saw Kusano's new outfit. Kusano now sported a costume of what appeared to be a bird. It was definitely too big for her, but seemed to have been modified slightly to be able to fit. It was mostly black with a whit underbelly, two googly eyes rested on either side of it's 'head' as Kusano's own head rested in the birds 'mouth'. She held up her 'wings' to her face and was obviously nervous if the look on her face wasn't apparent.

Finally regaining full sense of self Kyle smiled as he took a knee to look Kusano in the eye. "Hm, now whats this cute little bird doing here?" At his words Kusano's face visibly brightened as a light blush appeared on her face. "Now I wonder what type of bird this could be...maybe a Sekirei?" **/(AN Sekirei - translated = Wagtail, this was a pun in the anime/manga on the Sekirei's name.) **At her nod Kyle just chuckled. "Well I guess if you two are cooking I should get out of your way. You can cook right Musubi-chan?"

"Hai! Takami-san taught me to cook while Musubi went under adjustment." Musubi happily said as she went back to cooking.

_'Adjustment?' _Filing away that thought for later questions Kyle made his way back into the living room to wait for the meal that was soon to come, before a sudden question entered his mind. "Hey Musubi," Hearing her name called she turned to face him. "Where, exactly did you and Ku-chan get those outfits?"

"Oh! We got them from Uzume-san!" He should've known. "She said that these clothes were approprirate for doing chores and that I should call you 'Master' when I saw you." She finished with a smile, obviously happy at learning something new about everyday life...or what she was _told_ to have been part of everyday life.

_'I'm going to get her for this...she won't know how or where...but I'll get her.' _Kyle silently promised to himself. As he walked into the dining/living room, to wait for the meal.

It came a few minutes later as Musubi and Kusano both came out with two plates in their hands, one in each for a total of four. However, it's what was_on _those plates that had Kyle's attention at the moment.

"Musubi-chan…" He said and Musubi tilted her head curiously as she saw tears start to come from his eyes. "How is it… that you knew what my favorite meal is?" Kyle asked, making Musubi blush as she smiled happily.

The plates were filled, to nearly overflowing levels, of curry and white rice. Each of the doubled, heck maybe even quadrupled, servings had a small flag in the center that each had a little heart in them. It was also at this time that Uzume had come down, obviously having been woken up from her nap by the aroma of the food.

"Mmm, smells delicious!" At this point she noticed Kyle, who was giving her a small glare, but one that said 'I'll get you back!'. Her grin to him was an acceptance of the challenge, 'Bring it!'. "So bro, what do you think of Musubi's new attire?" The grin on her face made it painfully clear what she had in mind when she gave Musubi the outfit.

"I think, that Miya-sama might kill either one or both of us if she found Musubi wearing that and found out who gave it to her." Kyle said in a not-so-sweet-tone of voice that clearly said 'I've got you'. Certainly the slight paling of her face was enough of an indicator.

"Uh-heheheh, maybe we should keep this a secret huh bro?" This was her bid to avoid the demon that was Miya.

The rest of the lunch went on in silence after that, with everyone enjoying the food and eachother's company.

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone declared at once, each of their plates cleared of the wonderful food that Musubi had made. The only exceptions were Kyle's and Musubi's plate which were nearly sparkling clean, with no trace of the meal left, in contrast to Uzume's and Kusano's plate which had smears of curry sauce on them still.

After the end of the meal Kyle helped Musubi clean up the kitchen as well as the dishes, smiling the entire way. On the other end both Uzume and Kusano had fallen asleep where they had eaten and were both laying out across the floor, more like cats then birds in this case one would think.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Dark Room)**

Once more in the darkened room the figure was focusing on three different screens. One was of Kyle and Musubi's first spar, another was of their second, while the third was a live feed of the living room where they had just ate.

"Such an interesting man, you just keep gettiing more and more mysterious everytime I see you." The figure gently stroked the image of the young man with her finger. "The only thing anyone knows about you is that you are a wanderer and a good fighter, but why do I feel this way? A secret of mind and body," The light room the surrounding computers reflected off of the figures glasses as well as illuminating the rustic brown/red hair that they had. "There is no other way to reslove this enigma, then to use this body to discover the aswer." The figure silently put their hand to their chest.

Suddenly the screen switched to a picture of Musubi, as well as the live feed switching to the kitchen where both Musubi and Kyle were cleaning the dishes with smiles on their faces. "No. 88 Musubi, she's already this close to him." A glint appeared behind the glasses covering the figures eyes. "Kukukuku. Prepare for your downfall...my enemy!" At the same time red marks around the pictures of Musubi appeared, all saying _enemy_.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Kitchen)**

In the kitchen Musubi and Kyle were straightening up the small mess that was created from the making of lunch. While cleaning Kyle decided to go ahead and see what they could make for a dinner since Miya was going to be gone for a good while. "Hmm, what do we have...uh oh." As he looked inside of the refrigerator he noticed something wrong with what he was seeing.

Musubi noticed the small amount of stress in Kyle's voice and turned to him "Is there something wrong Kyle-sama?"

Looking over at Musubi Kyle sighed slightly. "Ufortunately, we're out of a few things that we may need for dinner."

"What are we missing?" Musubi asked.

Looking back in the fridge Kyle took note of what they were missing. "Soy sauce, soy paste, and a few vegetables from the look of it."

Musubi it up in a smile. "Musubi can get them!"

Kyle looked up at Musubi. "Are you sure? It's ok if you don't I could do it."

Musubi shook her head. "Musubi can do it!" She looked at Kyle with somewhat pleading eyes.

Sighing in acceptance he looked at Musubi. "Ok, I'll make you a list of what you need and give you some money, but you have to do one thing first." Musubi looked confused at what Kyle wanted her to do. "You need to change clothes, it's not common sense to wear a french made outfit to the market." Musubi's eye's lit up in understanding as she rushed back up the stairs to change into her usual attire.

* * *

In her usual attire Musubi was at the front door with Kyle who was giving her a list of what she needed to get as well as the money she needed to buy the items. "Ok, so here's what we need, you sure you don't want me to come with?"

Musubi just shook her head. "Kyle-sama should just rest. You have been through alot lately so some rest would do you some good."

After he gave her a smile, Musubi excused herself as she made her way to the market. Not knowing that someone had different plans for her.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Market)**

At the market Musubi stood near a vendor as she once again consulted the list that Kyle had given to her. "Eh, soy sauce, soybean paste, and...Oh! Just a few vegetables!" She was so involved in her work that she failed to notice a bright light appearing in the sky.

_ssssssssssssshhhhhhh-_

"Mm? Whats that noise?" Indeed there was a slight sound that was slowly growing louder with each passing second.

_sssssssssshhhhhhhHH-_

Looking up Musubi saw a bright light appear in the sky, and it seemed that it was getting closer and closer.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHOOOMMM!_**

**BOOM!**

The light had impacted the ground causing a fairly large explosion. Now this had caught everyone's attention, however, before any could make a single comment on it-

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHOOOMMM!_**

**BOOM!**

Another blast had hit the area. While everyone's attentions were on the blasts, none noticed that the blasts had been acting in a pattern, why, well...

"Hup!"

It turns out that these blast were being centered on Musubi, the first one she had barely escaped due to how close it was, the second and subsequential ones after it were much easy to avoid now that she new what to look for. Musubi only had one question. "What is going on Here!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Dark Room)**

"Kukuku!" Once again, **/(AN tell me who didn't see this coming.)/ **in the same room the figure seemed to be watching Musubi dodge her way around the blasts trying to hit her, and seemed to watch it as though she were watching a television show. "As I thought, MBI's army-use satellite SBL, has great precision. Though...it's security defenses are quite lacking." Taking her focus away from her little pat on the back she looked back on the screen to see Musubi dancing around each blast. "Now that the main threat is now preoccupied, the main event can begin. Kukuku!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXX- (Kyle's Room)**

Kyle found his way back into his room as he had decided to change into more comfortable clothing since he had no where to be today. "I wonder how Musubi is doing. Probably ok, if anything she's probably getting discounts because of her great looks." Giving a small chuckle a stray thought entered his mind...Flirts. _'If anyone dares to flirt with her they'll need to be hauled off in a stretcher...where did _that_ come from?' _Filing away that thought for another time, though it was accurate to how he was beginning to feel about Musubi, Kyle began to undress. He got about as far as taking off his shirt, exposing his fairly toned body, before he heard his door open. Mentally he gave a sigh. _'Well looks like she still needs some help with common sense, oh well.' _Putting that thought with the rest Kyle turned around. "Hey Musubi I guess you got back early-" His sentence was cut off when he turned around and saw that the woman before him was _definitely not Musubi._

She had long auburn hair which reached down past her thighs with two long braided strands, and eyes, which were partially concealed behind a pair of glasses, were a lighter shade of auburn. She had a type of beauty, which unlike the more 'innocent', but stunning, nature of Musubi...seemed to be a more nerdy nature, yet this seemingly enhanced her beauty. She wore a peach colored cheongasm that had been modified to the point which it could make a regular man feint from a nosebleed if looked at in the right way. Her face, like Musubi's, was clear of any blemish and was quite beautiful. However, if one were to look closely they would see a spark in the nerdy girls' eye that would possibly scare them. The last thing that entered Kyle's mind was that he had _no _idea who this person was.

"Um...wh-who are you?" Kyle said giving a stutter, a great fight both in and out of his armor he may be, but man, and half naked at that, he still was.

The strange girl gave no response as she calmly strolled forward, with a small sway in her hips that Kyke had to force himself not to look at, and silently, yet gently, placed her index finger on his exposed chest while removing her glasses. "Shirahama Kyle," With his name called his attention was placed firmly on this new person as he was sure he had never met her before. "Age: 20 years old, Place of Birth: Unknown, Family: Unknown, Personality: Laid back but can be fierce when threatened, Grades through high school: Straight A's on record, Home before wandering: Unknown, Currently awaiting transfer papers into Tokyo U., In peak physical condition, Able to fight on near equal standings with Fist-Type Sekirei No. 88, Musubi due to skill-level." Placing her face so close that they were nearly nose to nose she continued. "To put it simply, an enigma of a man who's past, present, and forseable future is unknown. But," Her eyes gained a small glint to them that put Kyle's nerves on overdrive. "Is no doubt the one causing the reactions in this Sekirei's body." At her words Kyle's eye's instantly widened as he took note of her physical condition.

Her face was flushed, with a thin sheen of sweat appearing on her face. Her free hand was placed on her chest, where her heart was, as it seemed that she was struggling to keep her breathing at a normal pace. "To put it simply," With that she stopped trying to moderate her breath as her breathing became highly ragged, her voice began to deepen in want, and her eyes glazing over in lust. "You, who is such a mystery. Is the Ashikabi of Sekirei No. 2, Matsu."

Her face began to draw closer to his own and through it all his mind kept replaying one thought. _'Why? Why the heck is this happening...AGAIN!'_

* * *

**AU: Now as promised here is the Holiday Special chapter that was made last Christmas, sorry about the slow update! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Christmas**

**XXXXXXXX**

In the cold air beautifully pure white snow descends down upon the city of Tokyo, specifically upon the Izumo Inn. Within its walls all the tenants were in a very joyous mood to celebrate the holiday of charity and good will.

The main room was being decorated with tinsel, wreaths, and food that could make anyones mouths water. Helping with the decorations were a total of six people, each different in their own way...but all special. Though for five of them...people in the traditional sense may have been an inaccurate description. They were still thinking and independent beings that deserved respect, but they weren't beings native to the planet...They beings that are known as Sekirei; beings that bond themselves to their destined person, their 'Ashikabi'. For this one person they would do anything for them, even die, so it would make sense that they would agree to a tournament in which the winner would be allowed to remain with their Ashikabi...and Ascend.

The first of these beings to be seen was a stunning girl with long deep brown hair that could remind one of chestnuts and equally brown eyes. She seemed to just radiate innocence that could make anyone believe in the positive things in life and look forward to a brighter tomorrow. She was garbed in a miko outfit that was predominately white with red tastefully mixed in around the sleeves and a red skirt. Keeping together the outfit was a pink sash that went down to her legs, which themselves were covered in white stockings and wearing dark brown boots. She appeared to be in peak physical condition with a body that could leave a man, and some women, speechless. Her face was clear of anything that would mar its beauty, and could give a smile that was so innocent that it could melt even the coldest of hearts. This young girls name was Musubi, also known as Sekirei No. 88, the Fist Sekirei, and she was decorating the tree.

Second to be seen is a beautiful woman with curly long blonde hair and blue eyes that would remind one of a clear ocean, who was hanging garlands upon the wall. She was garbed in a white skirted underdress which had not a speck of dirt tarnishing it while though tasteful, showed her cleavage, covering it was a regal black dress coat, on her neck she wears a black choker which while small did not seem to give any discomfort, and finally her legs were adorned with long brown boots with black stockings. Physically the woman had a body that most men would drool over. Her face was clear of any blemish that would dare detract from her beauty, which in contrast to Musubi's innocent radiance seemed to have a more mature style with a smile that, while stern, could brighten anyones day. Though despite her looks, one should be wary of her temper, otherwise you could end up being swept away by a torrent of water. Her name was Tsukiumi, No. 09 the Water Sekirei and declared rival to Musubi.

Helping Musubi decorate the tree was a young girl who, like Tsukiumi, had long blonde hair, only it was a dirty blonde instead of the sun bright blonde of Tsukiumis'; her eyes were a deep green that would remind a person of a tree full of green leaves. She was the most conservatively dressed, given her apparent age of 11, with a pale white gown...at least under her costume. Over her usual clothes was a costume that she received from another one of the tenants, this particular outfit was that of a reindeer which was a deep brown and came with attachable antlers. However, instead of a brown nose, she was wearing a bright red nose, thus she was Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer. Her face was so full of wonder of the tree that anyone would have to resist the urge to pick her up and scream "CUTE!". This girl was known as Kusano or Ku-chan by her most precious person, and was known as Sekirei No. 108, the Green Girl.

Out of the way, and seemingly hidden behind the staircase, was another girl who had auburn hair and a lighter shade of auburn for her eyes which were partially concealed behind her glasses. She had beauty which unlike the more 'innocent' or 'stern' like the others seemed to be of a more...nerdy nature. She wore a peach colored cheongasm that had been modified to the point which it could make a regular man feint from a nosebleed if looked at in the right way. Her face, like Tsukiumi's and Musubi's, was clear of any blemish and was quite beautiful. However, if one were to look closely they would see a spark in the nerdy girls' eye that would possibly scare them. Her name was Matsu, Sekirei No. 02, and unlike the others she preferred to fight, not with her fists, but with her mind; giving her the title of the Wisdom Sekirei. However, due to her more...questionable tendencies she is better known as the 'Shameless Sekirei'.

The last woman in the room was a woman with pale white skin that would remind a person of the snow that was falling just right outside their door, her face the definition of blankness, only her sandy eyes, that matched her sandy hair, gave away any joy that she felt. Her figure was lithe yet full that could have a man follow her with his eyes and not care if he got caught. Though her state of dress...well if Matsu's could have a man faint from blood loss..then she could have a man fall into a coma from the blood loss...yet the man would have a smile on his face the whole time if he saw her at just the right angle; as her dress was just one loose kimono with intersecting chains keeping the front closed, which were helped by a black sash. Unlike most who had come to be staying at the Izumo Inn, this woman had been brought here only after certain events, and through those events has devoted her life to serve a certain man. This was Akitsu the Scrapped Number of the Sekirei who was formerly No. 07, the Ice Sekirei and she was bringing the food out.

The last person in the room was the only one who was human, though the term 'human' was one to be used lightly in the case of this particular young man. The young man had an athletic build that would make most girls drool in appreciation, his skin was tanned telling people that he had worked in the sun. His face was fair but held a mature quality in it, his hair was a light brown color and semi-short so that it would not get in his way, yet still framed his face quite nicely. However, if one were to look at him, they would be instantly drawn to his eyes, for the simple reason that they were different in color from eachother; one a deep blue much like Tsukiumi's, the other was a deep forest green which could compliment Kusano's own eyes. He was dressed in a red button up shirt that had two green lines falling down from shoulder to wrist on both sleeves, under said button up was a black muscle t-shirt that showed his toned body. Aside from his shirt he wore dark blue jeans to finish his more festive ensemble. Alongside Akitsu he was helping to bring in the feast that everyone would eat for the Holiday dinner. This man was named Kyle Shirahama, and he was an Agito, a being who sheds the light in the path of humanities evolution; however, more importantly this man was the one who all the girls previously mention devoted their lives to, he...was their Ashikabi.

* * *

_'It's been a long couple of months.'_ Kyle thought as he helped to bring in the last of the feast's contents. Looking to his flock Kyle couldn't help but smile as he thought of how each of them had brightened his life...in their own ways of course.

Musubi was the first one that he had winged, and was without a doubt one of the most devoted to him and his happiness; which was only rivaled by Akitsu and Tsukiumi, though the latter had a very...interesting way of showing it. He had first met Musubi when she was running away from the Lightning Twins of Hikari and Hibiki, and their meeting was certainly the most...interesting and well remembered of all the others...moving on. After their meeting they had ran from the twins who were hoping to eliminate Musubi before she could emerge, however, they ultimately failed in that endeavor when it was found that Kyle himself was her Ashikabi. This resulted in the immediate...withdrawal of the twins, and subsequent finding of the Izumo Inn.

Kusano, or Ku-chan as he liked to call her, was his second Sekirei. She had been hiding in a forest like jungle she herself created from her power over plants in order to escape pursuers that had wished to...'collect' her. Thinking of it even now still left a bad taste in his mouth. After Kusano had sent him a message, via his dreams, he had set off to rescue her, defeating a the scythe wielding Sekirei Yomi. After defeating her and bringing Kusano back to the inn she had winged herself to him, making her his second.

Next on his list was Matsu...that encounter he could do without remembering seeing as how she had tried to not only 'delay' Musubi in her shopping, but had also seen fit to sneak into to his bedroom, while he was trying to take change his clothes no less, and try to...experiment with him. Thankfully that was interrupted by Musubi who had returned earlier than Matsu had expected. Later he eventually wound up winging Matsu and now was the main character in her...'Soap Opera'.

The meeting with Tsukiumi was next and it was...intense to say the least. Kyle had already been 'introduced' to Tsukiumi through his dreams...where she declared that she would kill him and prove that she didn't need an Ashikabi to be the victor of the Sekirei Game. Their first meeting met with alot of bumps, some being more dangerous than originally expected due to certain appearances. Still it was found out that Tsukiumi had more of a tsundere personality...which was partially the reason for her anger...joy. So with the right explanations she had accepted being winged by Kyle...though she was still quick to shoot him with water if her 'Husband' was spending too much time with his...'Concubines'.

Lastly, Akitsu was more of a bittersweet victory that later turned into a happy ending for Akitsu. She was known as a Scrapped number, and even right now is referred to as such by other Sekirei not part of his flock. Apparently she was called that because she spontaneously winged herself, which basically meant she was too powerful to be winged...well, by a normal Ashikabi anyway.

His smile becoming larger, Kyle finished brining out the food and sat down by the table getting ready to eat as he looked around viewing the work that his flock had done. With his smile still on his face Kyle gave them each a compliment on a job well done. "Girls, you've all done a wonderful job with helping out for the holiday's."

"THANKS!" Was the collective reply of four of his girls, now where was- "Ah...Thanks." There it was. Yes apparently Akitsu had something of a verbal tic of saying 'Ah' then waiting a few seconds to reply with some of her sentences, of course when she was in battle it seemed to disapear.

"Of course! Such trivial work is of no problem for the legal wife!" Tsukiumi stated with a voice full of pride.

Hearing the term wife Musubi jumped right into the conversation. "That's Right! The legal wives can do anything!" Musubi shouted in glee, declaring herself a wife as well.

"Musubi!" Tsukiumi shouted as soon as Musubi uttered the last sentence. "There is only one legal wife and thou art not it!" Tsukiumi declared as she began to rev up for yet another fight for title of 'Legal Wife'.

Of course rising to the challenge that Tsukiumi seemed to set Musubi spoke her mind. "Musubi is also the legal wife!" She declared with a smile on her face despite the fact she had something akin to the glare only much softer and more competitive.

Matsu, from her hiding spot just sat there giggling. "Kuhuhu~, its the confrontation scene of the Soap Opera! Kuhuhu!" There she goes again about her supposed 'Soap Opera'.

The other girls' reaction were thankfully more subtle. There were only 'fuhing' noises coming from Kusano as she cheered on Musubi, while Akitsu, bless her soul, was staying quiet but seemingly getting ready to jump in to stop any major damage.

Wanting to stop it before it got out of hand Kyle interjected. "Musubi, Tsukiumi; please, not tonight, not on Christmas Eve." He pleaded so as not to wake the sleeping demon who was coming out of the kitchen.

Before either could say another word, a dark chill went down their spines as they suddenly felt that their lives were in danger. Going against all survival instincts that spoke otherwise, they turned around and froze as if they saw the gates of hell themselves.

There, standing behind them was Miya, who was dressed in her standard purple and white kimono. She was holding a ladle and had a smile on her face that literally screamed 'innocent'. However, it was what was behind her that caused the sudden viewing of hell; behind her was what appeared to be a demon giving out an aura of dread, and was ready to eat them alive should they give an...unsatisfactory answer.

Smiling with her eyes closed Miya just 'looked' on at the two rival Sekirei. "Ara, what is happening here?" As soon as she spoke her question both Tsukiumi and Musubi held onto eachother as if they were life preservers. "It looks like you both were about to fight within the inn...and on Chritmas Eve!"...There goes the preserver. "But I must be mistaken as it is against the rules of the Izumo Inn for there to be a fight between tenants inside the inn...**_right_**?" With that question the two girls couldn't have nodded their heads fast enough. "Well then lets have some dinner."

Before the group sat down three voices made themselves known. "Well now, are we in time for dinner?" Spoke a playfully lazy voice.

"Ano, I hope we're not intruding." A more shy voice spoke in contrast to the exuberant first voice.

"Of course we aren't, Miya wouldn't forget us." The last voice said in a cool and confident kind of way.

Turning to the trio of voices the group saw three more guests who they knew.

The first was Kagari, who was dressed in his traditional white dress shirt and black slacks. He seemed to be leaning on the doorway leading into the main room. He was giving a small smirk as he entered the room while brushing the silver hair away from his dark brown eyes. Had Kyle been anyone else, he would have thought Kagari a human, but as fate would have it he was actually one of the few male Sekirei's, No. 06 Homura, the Flame Sekirei to be precise and was given the self appointed nickname of 'Sekirei Guardian'.

The second was Uzume, the girl was dressed in a purple shirt with a yellow star right in the center of the chest...which would draw ones attention more to her rather large...um..assets. Accompanying the shirt was a pair of dark blue ankle cut jeans. She had long brown hair tied into a side ponytail which accented her brown eyes. She was also a Sekirei, though her relationship was a little different then most other Ashikabi relationships. She was No.10 known as the Cloth Sekirei, and for a time was forced to do things she never wanted to do.

The last one to show herself was Uzume's Ashikabi, a young girl named Chiho. She was a girl who had light brown that was borderline blonde. She wore a white gown that had a blue tie to accent the color of the dress; the ensemble was finished off with a white wide brimmed hat. She was a small girl, the reason for which was that, until recently, she had been affected by a disease that had been keeping her bedridden. It was only until recently because Kyle saw fit to help the poor girl. Now she was no longer bound to her hospital bed and could spend more time with her beloved one.

Only giving an eye smile in return she gave her reply. "Ara, I don't know what you mean. We were just about to sit down."

The new guests only gave a few short laughs at Miya's attitude before joining the table.

* * *

Dinner was as eventful as always; everyone took their seats with Musubi and Tsukiumi arguing over who had the right to sit next to Kyle. Eventually Musubi decided to let Tsukiumi have the seat since she had gotten to sit next to Kyle Yesterday. From there dinner was decidedly peaceful.

At the end of dinner everyone decided that one of us should sing a carol to lighten everyone's spirits for Christmas.

"Musubi votes for Kyle-sama!" Just guess who spoke first.

"What?" Kyle spoke out in surprise not expecting to be chosen.

Seeing a possible chance for some entertainment Uzume spoke her vote. "Yeah go on Shy-kun!" She said with a chuckle as she called him by one of her two nicknames for him, the other being "Bro".

"Fuh~ Fuh~!" Kusano fuh'd her agreement in her Ashikabi having to sing.

Wanting to nip this in the bud Kyle tried to interject. "Wait wait wait! Don't I get a say in this." He asked hoping to bring them to their senses.

"Hmm, I believe it would be interesting." Hopes dashed, Miya just spoke her mind.

Akitsu simply nodded her head in agreement to Kyle's singing, her pale cheeks lightly colored by a blush.

"Yes, Kyle-sama is the best choice for this!" Tsukiumi nodded her head in consent as she believed that, as her husband, Kyle could be the best at nearly anything.

"Kuhuhu~!" Matsu giggled in her own...'special' way. "The lover being forced to sing out his passionate feelings...kuhuhuhu!" Ok~ we've lost her, moving on.

Seeing his chances of getting out of this dwindling, he tried one more thing to get out of his sentencing. "Wait, c'mon guys. You don't really want to hear me sing do you?...I can't sing worth crap."

The glint in everyone's eyes, except Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, and Akitsu of course, just grew at the thought that Kyle may embarrass himself. Though Chiho just looked down embarrassedly so it was hard to tell with her.

Musubi ever being Musubi just cheered him on. "Kyle-sama, Musubi knows that you'll be great!" Musubi said with such a earnest smile that Kyle barely resisted.

Tsukiumi also voiced her thoughts. "Kyle-sama thou hast proved himself as a man who can beat the odds. You will have no problems with this!" Tsukiumi said so honestly that Kyle felt his confidence rise a bit more.

At this point Kyle felt his resolve crumbling which was only further reduced by what Akitsu said. "Ah...Ashikabi-sama can do it!" She said with such confidence that even when monotoned Kyle could feel the emotion behind her words.

However, the final blow came from Kusano herself. "Onii-chan is the best!" Her smile so radiant it could blind a person. "Onii-chan can do anything!" She cheered as she threw her hands in the air.

With that, the last bit of Kyle's resolve withered away and died. "Fine, fine!" He sighed in resignation. "I'll give it a shot." Kyle finished as he walked to the front of the room. _'Why is it that whenever I say I can't do something, my whole flock decides to gang up on me...cheaters!'_ Kyle concluded in his mind, though there was no heat behind it.

When he got to the front all of the more...exuberant tenants of the inn started 'Whooing', 'Fuhing' in Kusano's case, in anticipation of the performance that was about to commence.

_'What am I supposed to sing?'_ Kyle thought desperately. Searching desperately in his memory to find a song that could stir positive emotion in a person. After a few moments of searching, he found the song...and it was...bittersweet. _'Of all the songs to remember...I hope that I can do you justice...mom.'_ Deciding that he needed to do this he finally spoke. "I am going to sing a song thats close to my heart for everyone." Those words caught everyones attention. "It's a song that my mother came up with, and used to sing every Christmas." At that everyone became solemn as they knew that his family was always a sore topic for Kyle.

Clearing his throat he began in a soft whisper...

**(Please insert Andrea Bocelli: God Bless Us Everyone)**

_"Come together one and all, in the giving spirit."_

At the sound of his voice everyone in the room seemed to relax as they let his voice lift their spirits.

_"Gifts abound here great and small, joyously we feel it."_

His voice slowly becoming louder as he begins to remember the holiday's that had come and past between him and his family.

_"Blessings sent us from above, guide us on our way."_

He began to think back to how his powers came to be and all that has happened to him since. Both the good...and the bad.

_"We raise our voice, as we rejoice. Bow our head and pray."_

At this point in the song he thought of how he came to Tokyo and the first thing that happened was Musubi landed on him, it made him give a small chuckle.

_"A miracle has just begun. God Bless Us Everyone!"_

At this point he had come to his favorite verse; it wasn't because of the religious connection, it was because it reminded him of the winging of all his Sekirei, from Musubi to Akitsu.

_"To the voices no one hears, we have come to find you."_

This verse reminded him of the night when he rescued Kusano, she was a voice that everyone knew about, but he was the only one who could 'hear' her. At the same time Kusano's smile deepened as she too linked the memory to it.

_"With your laughter and your tears…Goodness, hope, and virtue."_

With this Uzume began thinking of her time here at the Izumo Inn, how at the time Chiho had been bedridden and she had been a pawn for Higa as he was holding Chiho hostage with the only known treatment for Chiho's disease. Then how she made friends here that had helped and rescued them both.

_"Father, Mother, Daughter, Son. Each a treasure be."_

Kyle bit back a tear as he was reminded of his family, of the times they would huddle by the fire and sing songs during the holiday's...it hurt.

_"One candle's light, dispels the night; Now our eyes can see-"_

Tsukiumi held a wince as that particular phrase depicted her perfectly before she met Kyle, but her face quickly melted into a soft smile. She thought back to the point in time when she thought that an Ashikabi would only use her and take advantage of her; but Kyle, like a candles' light illuminated the truth.

_"Burning brighter than the sun. God Bless Us Everyone!"_

With each verse Miya's smile grew bit by bit as she could feel the amount of emotion that Kyle put into each of he words. The passion in each word struck a cord in her heart, all of them positive

_"The miracle has just begun! God Bless Us Everyone!"_

As Kyle sung this verse Akitsu thought of the miracle that he bestowed on her, a miracle is the perfect way to describe it as what he did she thought was impossible, and by all means it should have been impossible.

_"Come together one and all, in the giving Spirit."_

Before he began this verse he motioned for Musubi and Tsukiumi to come up and join him in singing. When they both got up there they made to mention that they didn't know the lyrics, but Kyle assured them and told them the lyrics and when to sing them.

_"Gifts abound here great and small, joyously we feel it."_

Kyle took both his Sekireis' hands into his before squeezing them. He look towards them to assure them that he knew they'd do great.

_"Father, Mother, Daughter, Son. Each a treasure be."_

With this verse there Kyle once again felt the pain that was still in his heart but as he began to shake, both Musubi and Tsukiumi squeezed his hands, chasing away the pain with the warmth of their love; reminding him that he had both them and the rest of his flock...and they would always be around...forever and ever. With the next verse coming up he gave them the signal to start.

_"(One candle's light, dispels the night; Now our eyes can see-)"_

As they began their verse they were at first unsure, but gained more confidence as they saw both Kyle and everyone else smile at them. With that their voices turned strong, and they sang beautifully.

_"Burning brighter than the sun. God Bless Us Everyone."_

When the two girls finished their verse Kyle started back up and he knew that he would have to finish out strong, and he knew that the girls would to so he gave them the signal to start.

_"(The Miracle has just begun!)"_

The girls sang their last verse and, like Kyle, they intended to end strong.

_"God Bless Us Everyone!"_

As Kyle began the last verse he began to drop his voice to near a whisper as this was the part his mother would drop to a whisper on, and he figured he should as well.

**(End of Song)**

At the end of the song everyone remained quiet for a time. For a moment he thought that his audience didn't like the song. Fortunately his thoughts were put to rest as he was tackled to the ground by his flock. Each of the praising him and showering him with affection, even the other tenants of the inn were giving him praise. It felt...it felt like home.

For the first time in years...he felt as though he was home for Christmas...and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Authors Notes:**

**A~nd CUT! Thats a rap. Well I think this chapter went pretty well, what do you think?**

**Anyway now that this chapter is done the next 2 updates will be on 'A Legends Rebirth', from there I will switch updates every chapter to keep things even. Luckily enough for me I've already started on the next chapter of 'A Legends Rebirth'. Please look forward to it and as always please R&R! Also as an added bonus I fixed up the first 3 chapters. Another bit of info is that I've posted some new story ideas on my Profile, please feel free to check them out and give me your thoughts.**

**This is Archangel Igneel sayin' Sayonara Bye-Bye!**


End file.
